Little Sisters
by Annerizu-san
Summary: What if Maka and Soul had sisters? What if they were best friends and partners? Read and find out! T for slight swearing
1. Introducing the girls!

_**Hello and welcome to Little Sisters!**** Okay so thank you for reading enjoy. Soul and Maka if you would.**_

**_Soul: Ann does not own Soul Eater._**

**_Maka: She does how ever own Sarah and Kitty_**

**_Happy reading!  
><em>**

"Sarah get your ass out of bed." A strawberry blond with blue eyes hissed at a white haired girl that was tangled in blue sheets. The white haired girl tugged the comforter over her head.

"Don't wanna Kitty." The girl whined.

Kitty sighed and turned on her heel. "Then I'm getting Maka." She said knowing what her older sibling would do to her friend if she didn't get up soon.

Sarah popped out of the bed faster than you could say waffles. "I'm up!" She shouted before falling on the floor in her blue tank-top and pink and blue striped boy shorts. Ruby red eyes stared at Kitty. The blue eyed girl stared back with a smile.

"Good." She said walking out with a towel and her normal clothes she wore. She wore a knee length baby pink night gown to bed so she was in that as she made her way to the bathroom.

The other girl stood up and pulled her slightly curly white hair up in a ponytail before letting it glide down her back. She walked out her room stretching like normal before walking over to her brother's room. She tapped on it softly. "Soul wake up!" Sarah said opening it a little.

Sarah peeked into her older brother's room. The white haired boy was tangled in his red sheet on his bed like he had a bad dream or something. Sarah sighed and turned to go start on breakfast. It was her morning to make it and she was planing on making eggs, bacon and sausage that Tusbaki gave her the other day. Maka was reading a text book on the couch and was dressed in her normal attire. It coasted of a red plaid mini-skirt, a yellow banana jumper thingy, a dress shirt with a green striped tie and boots. Sarah always like how Maka dressed. It made Maka Maka she always said. She liked that Maka never cared about hat everyone else thought about her appearance. "Morning Sara." Maka said using that nick name she always used.

"Morning Maka." Sarah said back. She started on the food. It normally didn't take very long for Sarah to make breakfast because of her turn in the shower. If she wasn't finished after Kitty was out she wouldn't get a chance because of Soul. It wasn't the fact he took long ones it was the fact that he wanted in there before her.

"Morning Nee-chan." Kitty said coming in with a towel on her head. The strawberry blond smiled back as her older sister smiled at her. Kitty wore her normal blue jeans and green shirt that had a mess of flowers on it. Not big flowers but the little ones. Kitty claimed that the shirt was comfy and didn't care what others said. No one really cared either. It showed the blonde's personality well. For right now Kitty was bare footed as she shuffled to her seat at the table. "Has anyone gotten Soul up yet?"

"No and not until I'm in the shower!" Sarah exclaimed as she turned off the burner to the stove. "I'll be in the shower now. Try not to cause any permante damage to him 'kay Maka?"

"Okay Sarah." Maka said getting up and heading towards her partner's room.

Sarah hopped into the warm water of her shower and grabbed the cherry shampoo. Outside the bathroom her partner, Kitty, was eating the breakfast that she had made. "Get up Soul!" Maka yelled from Soul's room.

"When will they learn?" Kitty asked herself as she drank from her glass of OJ. Soul walked out of his room with Maka on his tail. "Morning Soul-kun." She said getting up to get more to drink.

"Morning Kitty-chan." Soul said getting his own plate of food. When he sat down at the table his sister walked in. She was wearing black jeans, a purple shirt with the saying 'I love being INSANE!' on it, a black hoddie, and white plain socks. She held her boots in her hand. They were heeled from her being shorter than the other three. "Morning sis."

"Stop talking with your mouth full dumbass." Sarah retorted as she pulled her hair back from her face with a clip she had in her hand.

"Nice." Soul commented. He knew she knew better than to talk like that. They were raised in the lap of luxgery. Sarah didn't like it. She was always marked as a tom-boy and insane since she first started showing a interest in what the boys were doing. Soul didn't mind his sister at all. After all she did mean it in the nicest way possible. It was just they way she was. No one knew that it was because of her weapon skill that she was like this. Soul hasn't figured it out but he is close to figuring out his sister though. Even if he has to through the one person he would rather stay out of it. Kitsune Amaya Albarm, his sister's meister and best friend.

After Soul showered the four of them drove to school. Maka and Soul on his motorcycle and Sarah and Kitty on hers. "So are you guys getting your last soul tonight?" Kitty asked her sister when they started walking up the stairs.

"Yea." Maka said. "Don't you two have to get your witch soul now?" Maka asked pulling her black coat tailed jacket on.

"Yup." Sarah said throwing her arms around her partner's neck. "We'll go after her tonight while you two go after Jack the ripper."

"So my little sister will become a death scythe before her brother." Soul said smirking his normal smirk at her. "What will the world come too?"

"Total and utter chaos." Sarah said as her slight curls bounced around her face.

Native, playful and spirited. That's what their older siblings thought of the two younger girls. It was not often that you would see two boys or girls that were a weapon and meister pair get a long so well that had older siblings that were partners. Kitty and Sarah knew this and kept their own thoughts of coolness to themselves. Sarah was the scythe that never took anything for granted and Kitty was the one who looked after her. The day started out normal as could be. Sarah and Kitty sat next to each other in class as they listen to the boring stuff the teacher was saying. Next to them Maka took notes and Soul fell asleep in his chair while the lesson kept going. The bell rang for lunch and they shuffled out of the class room. Kitty and Sarah walked outside and sat under a tree to eat rather than stay in the stuffy lunch room. "So who are we going after?" Sarah asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Her name is Blair and she likes pumpkins." Kitty said. "We'll go pay her a visit after school. The sooner we're done the better."

"True," Sarah said as she ran her tongue over her sharp teeth to make sure all the peanut butter was off them. Soul and Maka came out to join them. "Hello."

"Hey," Soul said sitting next to her. "can we eat here?"

"Sure!" Kitty said smiling.

"Hey did anyone see Black Star or Tusbaki this morning?" Maka asked.

"I believe their on a mission." Kitty said sipping her lemonade she brought.

"Hey give it back Soul!" The two turned towards the white haired siblings to see what was going on. Sarah was reaching up trying to get what looked like a cookie out of Soul's hand that was above his head. "That's so not cool! Give me back my cookie!"

"Say please first." Soul said waving the cookie over his mouth.

"SOUL!" Sarah wined. Sarah then tried to get it back by using force and toppled him over to get her cookie back. That only made it worse. Soul toppled back with his sister still trying to reach the cookie. He pulled on her hair, this in turn made her yelp and tears come to her eyes as she tried to get her cookie back.

"Soul give her the damned cookie." Maka and Kitty said together. They both looked at one another and smiled with a giggle.

Soul looked to the two blonds and then to his sister who was still trying to get her cookie. He held it out to her. "Here you go." Sou said give Sarah the cookie back.

Sarah took it and broke the cookie in half. "If you had just asked I would have given you half." Sarah said holding out one half.

Soul took the half and started munching on it. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Sarah said chewing on her own half of the cookie. Kitty halved her own cookie with her sister without argument. After lunch Sarah and Kitty walked back to the class room and started studying just for fun until the day was through.

~Later that night~

"Your soul is mine!" Kitty said as she brought Sarah's blade down on Blair. Blair's soul was purple and looked a little funny to Sarah but it didn't really matter to her. "So how you feel?"

The blue scythe burped and blinked. "Was that suppose to happen?" Sarah asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No." They looked around and saw a cat with the witches' hat on her head. "Your a cat!"

"Yup!" The cat said. "Now I have to go take a bath. Bye!"

Sarah and Kitty both sunk to their knees. "I don't believe it." Sarah said.

"We have to start over again." Kitty said with a sigh.

"This sucks and is soooooo uncool!" Sarah whined. "Come on let's go home. I bet that Soul and Maka will have their last soul and are after their witch soul right now."

"Yeah." Kitty said. The two walked home to their apartment. No one was there when they stepped inside. "Well I'm going to bed." Kitty walked down the hall and too her room. "You should too."

"Nah. I'll stay up for a while longer. Night Kit." Sarah said landing on the couch. Kitty waved her off and slipped into her own room. Sarah turned the TV on as she waited for their older siblings.

~3 hours later~

Soul and Maka both stormed into the apartment. The first thing Soul noticed was that the TV was on to a channel only his sister would watch. Maka noticed that to. "Sarah?" Maka looked over to the couch.

On the couch the white haired girl was on her stomach asleep. "Looks like she fell asleep while watching a show." Soul said. "Kitty might be in her room."

"No...stop it...that tickles." Sarah mumbled in her sleep.

"Who?" Kitty asked coming out of her room in her blue nightgown. "Sarah?"

Maka smiled at her sister and walked over to put her younger sibling back to bed while Soul put his younger sibling in her. "Come on Sara." Soul said pulling the lighter girl into his arms.

"Back to bed Kitty." Maka said pushing her back into her room. Maka pushed her sister back into the twin sized and pulled the covers up her sister's chin. Maka kissed her forehead as the fourteen year old closed her eyes and into peaceful dreams. By the time Maka had done this Soul had put his own sister into her bed. He kissed her forehead as well and left.

The two older siblings went to bed after turning off the TV.

~Three Days Later~

Sarah and Kitty both were watching a movie that they rented the night before. "How do you think their doing?" Kitty asked.

"Knowing you sister pretty well." Sarah said throwing her legs over Kitty's lap. Sarah was wearing a blue tank-top and blue jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Kitty was wearing a pink shirt, black skinny jeans and white knee-high socks with her hair in a ponytail as well. "Which witch are they fighting?"

"I don't know." Kitty said making circles with her hair.

The door flew open and the two fourteen year olds looked over and saw two pissed older siblings. "I have a very bad feeling they went after Blair." Sarah said.

"Yup." Kitty said reaching for her soda. "So whats it feel like to be a death scythe Soul?"

Soul narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up." He said before storming into his room.

"Hello girlys!" Sarah narrowed her eyes at the cat witch. "What?"

"Stupid cat." Sarah said pouting. Kitty tickled her toes and they both went back to the movie.

"Why didn't you tell us that Blair was a cat?" Maka asked the two.

"You didn't ask Maka." Kitty said not looking over at her.

Maka rolled her eyes and left the girls in the living room.

**_I hoped you liked the first chapter...I tried to get as much as I could from the show for the girls...Feed back would be nice!_**


	2. Extra Lessons!

**_Hi again! Now I got two reveiws and I wanna say thank you! Now on with the story...Let's see...How about Kitty and Maka._**

**_Maka: I did it with soul last time!_**

**_Me: So what? Your doing it with you sister now?_**

**_Maka: *Sigh* Fine...Ann does not own Soul Eater._**

**_Kitty: She does how ever own Sarah and I. Do you really not like me Maka?_**

**_On to the story!_**

* * *

><p>~Week Later~<p>

Kitty got Sarah up out of normality. It was Maka's turn to make breakfast so the girls weren't as worried about getting up late but were gotten up anyway when they heard breaking of glass. The two jumped out of bed and ran to Soul's room. They saw Blair and then Maka with a book. "We really need to hide some books." Sarah said rubbing her eyes.

"Yea..." Kitty agreed.

~Hour Later~

It was before class. Sarah lied over her desk next to Kitty. Kitty was reading a book. Maka was too and Soul sitting up in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head before he started on something. "Maka?"

"Quiet can't you see that we're reading? Don't interrupt us." Kitty and Maka said together. 'They planed that?' Sarah asked herself rolling her eyes before looking over at her brother who was about to get Maka and Kitty chopped any second.

"I don't get what your so mad about. It's just a stupid book." Sarah winced. Never once had she ever said that to either of the Albarn siblings and she didn't want to.

Maka and Kitty silently closed their books. Kitty gave her sister a look and Maka shook her head before going "Makaaaaa~CHOP!" Maka brought the book she was reading down on Soul's head making a dent in the top of it.

Sarah sighed and leaned back over the desk a little more so that her hands were hanging off the side. "Kitty?" Kitty looked over at her with a questioning look. "Why do you and Maka have to hit him?"

"It's to get it through his skull not to bother us." Kitty said before going back to her page.

Soul did almost the same thing his sister was doing. Sarah noticed that the dent was gone and smirked. "Was there something you wanted to say?" Maka asked going back to her own book.

"It's about this rumor that's been going around." Soul said. Sarah and Kitty shared a look and both had the same feeling. Soul was about to say something that was going to get him Maka chopped again. "You know that teacher we used to have? The one who died?" Soul turned his head so that they could see his dark red eyes. "They found him with a saute of liberty sticking out of his brain."

"Oh you mean Sid and the saute to the forehead incident." Kitty said.

"What about it?" Maka asked.

"You haven't heard?" Soul asked surprised. "They say that some weird dude that's been coming after students from the academy lately. I guess some kid in the next class over got messed up pretty bad. The point is that everyone who's seen this dude all say the same thing." The girls all looked over at Soul wanting him to finish. "They say he was a zombie who had a hole in the middle of his forehead!" Soul made a scary face and this caused Kitty and Sarah to scream and jump out of their seats.

Maka screamed too and hit Soul again with a Maka~chop. Sarah was shaking like a leaf and Kitty was too. Neither of them saw that as the girls sat back down in their spots. A muffled voice came from Soul but no one seemed to care what he said. "So your theory is that the zombie is Sid?" Maka asked annoyed. "Please, it's only a story made up to scare everyone. Just look at Kitty and Sarah."

Soul looked to them and smirked as he put a hand on Sarah's head. "It's alright." She calmed down a bit as he said that and put herself back into a normal position.

The classroom door opened and in walked Spirit Albarn. "Settle down kids. Class is about to start." He said walking in. Kitty rolled her eyes at her father but watched him nonetheless. "I'm not going to bother taking attendance but I will tell you one thing right now..." He paused. "Anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is wrong I do. We clear?" Spirit pointed towards himself and Kitty smacked her forehead.

"If that's so we're going to be here all day." Sarah muttered.

"Yea and he's staring at us." Kitty said. "Kinda creepy."

Soul didn't hear either one of them. "Hey," The girls turned to Soul. "Is it just me or is that stupid father of yours making that goofy face right at us?"

"Uh...I think it's just you." Maka said. "And please don't refure to him as my father."

"That's because you've gotten use to it Maka." Sarah said under her breath.

Kitty sighed. "We don't pick and chose are parents Maka." She said putting her head in her hands.

Soul sat up a bit. "What's up with this Death Scythe?" Soul asked. "You going to be our new teacher or something?"

Kitty and Sarah both yelped at that one. "No way in hell that will happen." Sarah said.

"I'm just a substitute." Spirit said looking at the role sheet. "Until they can find someone to fill Sid's position permanently."

Kitty let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "That's good."

"But that still means I'm in charge of this class." the girls went 'uh-oh' and turned back to the scene at hand. "So as long as I'm here you will call me Professor Death-scythe."

The girls held in their laughter and bit their tongues. "Oh my death." They whispered because they couldn't see Spirit as a professor.

"Alright now let's take attendance." Spirit said with a go lucky look on his face.

Soul was angry now. You could tell just by looking at him. "You said you weren't going to take role." Soul said gritting his teeth which was rather hard with sharp teeth.

"I'm not going to take attendance for the guys." Spirit said. "But I think I will for all the lovely ladies."

"I really wish I was a guy right now." Sarah muttered.

"Yea same here." Kitty said.

"Damn it quit being a creep!" Soul said getting up.

"Oh please." Maka begged turning her head.

Spirit said something the girls couldn't understand and wrote something down. Soul jumped onto the desk scaring the girls a bit. "Hey old man! What did you just write!" Soul demanded.

Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes knowing how to get it later. "Oh that reminds me. Maka, Soul, Sarah and Kitty." Spirit said turning around.

"What is it now?" The two albinos asked together as Sarah got to her feet.

"Lord Death wants to see you in the death room." Spirit said. "You've been excused from class. Now go on shoo."

The four just blinked in surprise. "Cool." Sarah said skipping down the steps of the room and out the door as Kitty followed a little slower. As soon as Kitty was out of the room Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her close smiling big and brightly. Kitty smiled back as their older siblings walked out. They all walked to the death door together.

When they got there Maka knocked on the door. "Hello?" She called out. They opened the door and walked on into the room. It was rather long and had torcher devices that didn't work above them as they walked. Kitty was on Sarah's back as they did. "I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us?"

"Who knows?" Kitty and Sarah said together.

They kept on walking. "-rule number one:-" the two looked up and saw Black Star, a boy with blue hair and a huge ego, and his weapon, Tusbaki, in chained scythe mode.

"Hey it's Black Star." Maka said.

"What are you doing standing there yelling like an idiot?" Soul asked.

Yellow light came from one end of the scythe chain and out came the top of a girl with long black hair that was up in a ponytail. "They found us pretty easily." She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"It can be difficult to hide when your as big as star as I am!" Black Star said loudly.

Kitty rolled her eyes as she slid down her friend's back. They took hands and began walking again. "See you guys later!" They said walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Soul called but the girls didn't stop.

"We rather get there soon Soul!" Sarah called back to him.

The four older meisters and weapons caught up to the younger girls pretty easily since they walked slow. "You know you could've waited a sec?" Soul said.

"Could have. Would have. Should have. Either way what's done is done." Sarah said pulling Kitty a little.

"Not with as big a star like me Sarah!" Black Star said loudly.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and walked towards the end where a big upright mirror was standing. "What are you doing here?" Soul asked the dark blade meister. "Did we're you guys called in to see lord Death too?"

"What if we were?" Black Star asked as they all walked up to the mirror.

"Here I'll call him." Maka said walking up to the mirror. She put on the mirror 42-42-564. The mirror rippled, made a pining sound and Maka called out, "Hello lord Death are you there?"

Lord Death who was a big guy with a black cloak on and a funny mask showed up. "Ya,Ya!" He said. "Hi there Hello. What's up? Thanks for coming."

Kitty and Sarah smiled at Lord Death. "Scythe Meister Maka reporting in." Maka said.

"Yea and Dark weapon Meister Black Star, too." Black Star said.

"And Tusbaki I'm his partner." Tusbaki chimed in.

Everyone turned to the younger ones. "Kitsune Scythe Meister and Demon Scythe Sarah reporting in too!" Kitty said smiling.

"Well what did you want with us?" Soul asked in his monetone voice.

"Right I have a little assignment for you guys to take on." Lord Death said.

"Assignment?" They all said together. Normally no one got assignments from lord Death unless you were a death weapon.

"Some extra lessons." Lord Death said.

Kitty looked at Sarah. "We kinda do need them." She said queitly as the others complained.

"Yeah...we haven't collected many souls lately." Sarah agreed.

They both were knocked out of their own world when they heard Black Star's laughing. "Why's he laughing?" Kitty asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Who knows." She said.

Lord Death Reaper~Chop to Black Star. "It isn't something to laugh about chuckles!" Lord Death scolded. "Did you two hear a word I said?"

"Yes sir." Sarah said.

"Very good now moving on. Are you all ready to hear what your extra lessons will intail?" He asked them.

The younger team nodded and smiled softly. The other three didn't have much choice but to listen. "Maybe you've already heard the rumors? About Sid who taught here at the academy." Lord Death explained. "Until recently."

"Sid? I was right? It wasn't just a story." Soul said with his head down.

"Yeah. For a zombie I always thought he was a really good teacher." Maka said.

"Your right. When he was alive he was reguarded as a excellent teacher. But when he became a zombie he changed. He had been released from the fear of death and now he wants others to have the same freedom he does." Lord death said.

"Isn't there a reason why we have the freedom of speech?" Sarah asked Kitty.

"He is trying to train students to free themselves as well." Lord Death said. "But when the student won't listen Sid attacks. Another difficulty is that we still don't know who changed Sid into a zombie. Or what their motive could possibly be."

"Okay!" Black Star said getting up. "You can leave it all to me sir! For our extra lesson we just have to eliminate these guys right?"

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Lord Death said. "Now I don't wanna put to much pressure on you but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons then your all going to be expelled."

This didn't surprise the younger ones a bit. Instead they said bye and started walking back. They knew that their older friends would follow shortly. "So where do we start?" Sarah asked when they caught up to them.

"How about the graveyard?" Tusbaki suggested.

"Okay!" The two said together.

~Graveyard Kitty's POV~

Sarah was walking around trying to find places where Sid might be. I was trying and failing to console my sister that she was a great meister. Doesn't work when you yourself have passed most things that she's done with out even really trying. Sarah and I have a natural soul wavelength that matches one another. It's easier to do special skills with her. Soul residence doesn't take that much out of us either. I remember when with my first weapon it was so tiring to do soul residence. I felt something under me that pulled me away from my thoughts. A hand came out of the ground and grabbed Maka's and my ankle. It was a blue Sid. I almost screamed. "Maka!" I heard Soul cry out.

"Kitty!" That was Sarah.

"Are you scared girls?" Sid asked us. We didn't answer. "Yeah I think your scared."

Soul and Sarah launched themselves at Sid and stuck into the ground. I took my hand and grabbed the handle of my weapon. "You okay?" Sarah asked me.

"Yea. Thanks." I said tonelessly. Maka raised an eyebrow at me. That's right she's never seen us fight together.

I lifted Sarah's blade so that the handle was over my shoulders and I was holding on to it tightly. A slight glare went over the blue and black blade. Sarah showed up in her black hoodie and sharp teeth. Her hair was down like it always was when she was in weapon mode. I smirked back at her and the glare went away. I turned back to the sence at hand. Sid was standing at his tombstone now. "Maka, Soul, Kitty, Sarah, Black Star, Tusbaki." Sid said. "Good morning, good afternoon, good night. How've you been and all that?"

"Really asking that?" I heard Sarah say. Sometimes through her mind I can hear what she says.

Sid started pulling on his tombstone to pull it out of the ground. "I always tried to remember my manners." Sid said taking his tombstone and putting it under his arm. "That's the kind of man I was." I saw Tusbaki change into her chained scythe mode.

"Tell me Sid!" Maka shouted over at him. She picked up Soul and swung him around in a circle with just one hand. I always manage to drop Sarah somehow when I do that most of the time. I've been practicing. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ding, dong, dong, ding. Being a Zombie's amazing." Sid said. "There are so many more things that I can get away with now. Class is in session. I was always a man who started class right at the bell. Punctuality is important."

"This'll be fun." Black Star said. He looked a little relaxed. Wait of course he does. He'll surpass what most wouldn't be able to do. I know he will. Sarah believes it to. We just don't tell him that. "I get to teach you a lesson now teacher. And since it's coming from me you know it'll be a big one."

"We don't wanna be expelled so we'll take your extra lesson." Soul said. His blade glared and it showed him fully clothed with his headband. "But I gotta say I don't know what were going to learn from a decaying piece of flesh?"

Sarah's blade glared again. "Does it really matter? We were given a job to do." Sarah said.

"If you become a zombie than death no longer looms over you." Sid reasoned. "You can escape from fear and be free!"

"That's wrong and you know it." Maka said. "You were never the type of man who would say that!"

Sid ran at us. He blurred for a moment and then raised the tombstone to hit Maka. I prepared to get in the way but was stopped. Black Star had caught him with the chain of Tusbaki. "There'll be no need to thank me for the lesson it's on the house." He said as he kept the tombstone at bay from my sister.

But Sid did something I thought was difficult. Sid while he was yelling something else planted his foot firmly on the ground and pulled Black Star towards us. I was already flipping backwards when he did. Maka landed on her feet and so did Black Star. "I recommend you just give up. You one star meisters don't have a chance of beating me." Sid said.

"I don't know it's a fair playing board don'tca think Sid?" I asked smirking. Three against one. Not impossible but not likely either.

Sid looked at me. "Still quite Kitty I see."

"I'm hungry!" Soul and Sarah said annoyed. "Can't we just get his zombie soul already?"

"Sid's right you know." Maka said. Way to be optimistic sis. "He is very strong. One star meisters like us can't compete with him. When he was alive he was designated a three star meister."

"Yea yea whatever." Soul said. I'm glad Sarah stayed quite. "Hey Sid! If you keep swinging you tombstone around like that you might bang it into your fat head and die again!"

"It's my tombstone." Sid said. "I can use it how ever I want now can I? Now then kids. It's time for second period. Ding dong dong ding. Oh yea I forgot to mention when this lesson is over your all gonna to die."

Maka held Soul a little higher. I switched so that Sarah was now behind my back and waiting for me to strike. "Then I guess we'll be cutting class today. I think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." Maka said.

Before anyone could blink or even notice I was gone and behind Sid. I kicked him and swung Sarah. He dodged and blocked with his stone. "Holding back? That's not like you." Sid said.

I swung so that my legs went under his but that didn't help. Maka ran at him as I flipped backwards. "You okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yea." I replied. I watched as Maka's attack was blocked and Sid said something about their wave lengths. I then went in for a blow but ended up somehow in the air with him and his tombstone. "A LIVING END!" He shouted. I blocked it. I felt Sarah wince against the pain. Sorry I thought.

"What?" He asked as I pushed against it and moved backwards once more while Black Star came in. I was trying to control my breathing when Sid brought a living end down on Black Star. He'll be okay though. He hasn't surpassed God yet.

"Hey Sarah." I was noticing something about Sid. He was holding back a little. "Sid's holding back."

"Yea. Know why?" She asked.

"Yea." I said looking over at her. "Let's stay back and see what happens."

"Okay Kitty. It's your call anyway." Sarah said.

So I did. I set myself in a stance that I could block attacks easily and still stay back from the sidelines. Sid was walking out of the smoke towards Maka and Soul. "Ding dong dong ding." Sid said with his stone behind his back. "Looks like class is over. Ready to die yet girl? Well what'd you say? Aren't you afraid of dieing? If you become a zombie you can be free of that fear of death forever."

Maka's stance was holding Soul closer to her but not as close as to cause an opening for herself. "Ah." I looked over to Black Star. He was lifting himself up. Blood trickled down his forehead. "My head is killing me. Your preaching is starting to give me a headache you damn zombie. I'm not listening to any lesson of yours. It doesn't matter what you say. Who's gonna pay attention to a rotting corpse like you when there's a big star like me around!" Black Star yelled as he got to his feet. I rolled my eyes. Same old Black Star.

Black Star threw a end of the chained scythe towards Sid the he dodged it. Black Star yelled out "Being a three star meister doesn't matter!" When he threw the other end. Black Star than ran towards Sid and raised his foot. "I am BLACK STAR!" He yelled hitting Sid in the center of the body. The solar plexes.

"No way he just did that!" Sarah said.

"He did." I said smiling.

"Way to go Black Star." We said together.

"Tusbaki, Shirkin mode." Black Star said to his weapon partner. Tusbaki turned yellow and then into a shirkin or a ninja star as it's most commenly called. It's a very sharp throwing star that can injure someone better than a normal small blade can. Black Star threw her.

Sid bounced off it and down towards Maka and Soul. I knew she would defend herself in a way only we could pull off. "A living end!" Sid cried as he went down on them.

The dust settled and Maka was in a stance where her legs were straight to the sides and she was perpelling herself so that she could keep herself that way for a while. "Way to go Maka!"  
>We said smiling.<p>

"People need fear to survive." Maka said not moving a mussle. "We experience it so we can grow stronger!" Then Maka moved so that her foot would hit Sid in the face. She brought him down and jumped. She turned around and set herself.

"Maka." Soul's voice said. I smirked, knowing what he was going to ask her. "Let's do what he said. See if you can match my soul's wavelength."

"But that hasn't worked for us a single time yet. We're not Sarah and Kitty." Maka argued.

"So what?" Soul said. "This is us we can do it." Soul has convince in Maka a lot more than she does in herself. That's good. Really good.

Maka simple nodded and pulled Soul around in a circle above her head a moment before bringing him back down so that his blade was near the ground. "Let's go Soul Residence!" They cried together.

The light that came from the other end of Soul's hilt I've seen before. Sarah and I have done it many times for practice. "The legendary super skill of the scythe meister." Maka said bringing Soul so that he had more room to change. His blade transformed into this big transitional blade with one eye on it. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka said as she tried to swing Soul. It didn't work. Maka lost her balance and flew so that she almost hit Black Star instead. I snorted at this and heard Sarah laugh.

"Nice." We said together. "Let's join the fun shall we Kitty?" Sarah asked.

"Sure why not?" I said. I stopped when Soul started telling Maka to go die. I couldn't help it. I fell over trying not to laugh. It's hard not to wanna laugh at that.

Sarah was laughing and if I didn't know any better I would think that she was going to get out of her weapon form and change back just so that she could roll on the ground laughing her ass off. By the time I had myself under control Black Star was in a form I've seen him use only once. I moved up a tree taking note of all the hooks and watched as Tusbaki's chain made a star. Trap Star. Sid came up from the ground a moment after the star was finished. "Trap Star activate!" Black Star said loudly. He said something else I didn't hear. Then Black Star trapped him. Not only Sid but Soul and Maka too. He then started laughing like a insane person.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I watched Maka and Soul yell at him. I dropped down from the tree. They all looked over at me. "Kitty?"

I didn't answer anyone. I walked up to Sid and put Sarah at his throat. "One move and I can take away your life as a zombie forever." I said coldly. I then reached for the chains and released my sister and her weapon. Tusbaki turned back into her human form but the end of her chain was her hair and kept Sid tied up. Sarah's bright purple light went and she was sitting next to Sid.

"Now who made you into a zombie?" Black Star asked.

Sid said something about being a man that would keep secrets. Then Black Star showed him Tusbaki's underwear. Then Soul did the most annoying thing ever. He lifted Maka's skirt up after not tell us where we could find this Dr Stein. I sighed and gave Sarah a look. She nodded and changed her arm in a blade. "Listen you rotting bastard. I'm kinda tired at the moment and I really don't wanna get expelled from the academy. Now if you won't tell me where the hell this guy is I'm going to hurt you until you do got it?" Sid spilled everthing.

The patchwork lab was just what you would think it was. "He's here." Maka said.

"Yeah." I said holding Sarah's hand. Time to finish this lesson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! I just noticed how long this chapter is and is thinking that I might break the chapters now into two parts? What do you think? Leave it in a review please! Anyway...Soul are you eating the cookies I made for reveiwers?<em>**

**_Soul: No..._**

**_Me: ANN~CHOP! Those are for reviewers! Oh and sorry for any mis-spellings!_**

**_Sarah: Read and Review or you don't get her really good cookies!_**


	3. The Ultimate Meister Stein!

**_HEY GUYS! I'm happy if you cant tell! I got another review! Now...I have a question for you guys! But first the disclaimer...Sarah and Kitty will be doing this one today!_**

**_Sarah: HI! I'm back! Okay so Ann does not own Soul Eater because if she did then Soul and Maka would have been together a long time ago according to her._**

**_Kitty: She does however own Sarah and I. Now the question is..._**

**_Hey! that's my job! The question is...what do you think I should do for when Soul and Maka meet Crona? Should the girls be with them? Should they be on a mission of their own and here about Soul getting hurt? I will say this Sarah does get black blood so yea...hoping that doesn't give much away..._**

**_Sarah and Kitty: ON TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**~Patchwork Lab Sarah's POV~

I held Kitty's hand as we looked up at the patchwork lab. Soul looked over to us. "What's with you two?" He asked us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The way you two fight is very different from your personality's." Tusbaki said.

Really? I've never noticed that before. Kitty shrugged. "We put up a guard and keep it that way." She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. I nodded. That's what we do most of the time with our siblings. Kitty smiled and got back her innocent look instead of her cold and distance one. I put up my mask too with a smile and cute look. Soul gave up a weird look but let it go. Maka smiled at us. Makes me think of Avril Lavinge's song 'Smile'.

Black Star looked kinda annoyed with them talking about our fighting style. Don't say I blame him though. I really don't like people talking about me. "So this is where we find Stein?" I asked looking at the building again.

"Let's hurry and finish this guy off. I'm ready for these lessons to be over." Soul said. I second that one bro.

"He even put zig-zag stitches on his lab?" Kitty said.

A small nosie made me look down and I regretted it as I jumped on Kitty. "It's a mouse." I said in a small voice.

"Get off me!" Kitty said pushing me off her. I pouted for a second then got up to dust myself off.

"Interesting acrticeture. I wonder what kinda guy this Stein guys is?" Maka asked.

"Most likely clinically insane." Kitty said looking up at the building.

We heard a sound and then the door opened by it's self. Kitty and I both looked at one another. Together we let out yelps. We do watch to many horror movies. "Somethings coming out of there." Soul said.

I crossed my fingers. "Please be a good something. Please be a good something." I prayed to myself.

A few moments of the sound I discovered it was rolling of wheels. Not a second after I relised this a man in a rolling chair was flown backwards and onto the ground in front of the door. He fixed himself rather quickly and then patted his lab coat that was all stitched. "Damn, still doesn't feel quite right." He said sitting back down and turning the screw in his head. Now I'm curious! Damn it! He stopped. "Hum...maybe that'll take care of it." He stood up again. "Okay! I'm gonna try that again."

I blinked. What the hell? "Um...Shouldn't someone stop him?" Soul asked.

"Be my guest bro." I said gesturing to the door. "I'm content right here thank you."

"Plus we just met him." Maka said. "Isn't that rude?"

"I'd like to see what happens next." Black Star said as curious as I am.

"Yeah." Tusbaki said. "So would I."

"Well let's find out." Kitty said. "He's coming out now."

She pointed at the door and I heard the rolling sound again. What happened before happened again. Huh? I like him. Sorta. Let's call it a mutually dislike at the moment. He just lied there as he asked us "Was there something you kids needed me for?"

"Are you Stein?" I asked innocently.

"Yes." He responded.

"You did this!" Maka said. "Your the one who turned Sid into a zombie."

"Oh!" Stein fixed himself so that he could sit in his chair properly. Which was to him the back in front and leaning forward. "So that's it. I'm guessing you guys are all students from the academy then."

"Why did you do this?" Maka asked.

"Revenge?" Kitty asked.

"A grudge?" I asked.

"No. Nothing like that." Stein said as he lifted his arm. "I have a simpler motive. Experimentation and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about and I am a scientist. Everything in the world is a experimental test subject. Of course that includes myself."

I shuttered. That's just plain weird. "Hey do you feel that Sarah?" Kitty asked me getting closer so that only I could hear.

"Sorta like a weird creepy feeling?" I asked and she nodded. "Yea. I do."

"Your soul wavelengths aren't very stable. Once more their quite different from each others." Stein said to Maka and Soul. "I see one soul that is careless and arrogant and I see another that earnest and strong willed. They appear to be in reasonce but their not."

"What the hell?" Soul said in his normal monotone voice. "You mean you can see the soul of someone else while their still alive? In that case you must be a meister."

"He was able to read the soul's character too." Maka said. "Only the best meisters can do that."

"Can you do that?" I asked Kitty.

"Not that I know of." Kitty said softly. I smiled at her to let her know that that was okay and she smiled back.

"So what?" Soul said. "Maka you can see souls clearly like that too right?"

I almost smacked him. Not only is he putting pressure on her but also on Kitty. That's just mean! "Oh. Of course I can!" Maka said. She wasn't too confidant about it.

"Your soul seems confused by that last statement." Stein said. "How cute."

Kitty and I rolled our eyes. Maka covered herself as to protect herself from him seeing her soul. That is kinda cute in it's own way. "Yea shut up you little doctor man!" I looked up and Black Star was on the roof! NO WAY!

"NO WAY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE!" I yelled knowing that my face had pure glee on it.

Black Star ignored me and my question. "No one wants to hear you anymore. Yahoo! How about we change the subject to a little more interesting topic?" Black Star said. "Who cares if you can see souls? What does that matter huh? It's not like your gonna see anything interesting. Far as I'm concerned the only soul worth looking at is mine."

Stein laughed. "Yours is an interesting one." Stein said. "Your soul is extremely self-centered and more than a little bit wild. It must be difficult to find a soul so compatible to your own." Stein looked away from Black Star and turned his screw more.

"No more talking!" Black Star ran at him. I sighed. Why does he have to be the one to start the fighting? Stein blocked and hit Black Star back. Black Star flew away a little.

"Black Star!" Tusbaki cried out.

Stein turned towards Tusbaki. "Ah yes I see it now. You must be the wild one's partner." Stein said. "Your always willing to compromise and posse a very excepting nature. It makes sense that your the one that can cooperate with his soul's wavelength."

"Whoa." Kitty and I said together. This brought the attention to us.

"A natural wave length. You two both are strong willed and innocent. Very kind and hard measured when it comes down to people. The one that's a weapon is more willing to follow the meister's lead on things and the meister is always there for the weapon. How ever the meister is more adept to the weapon's. Very intriguing and new." Stein said. "Their even resonating right now at a fast pace."

I felt my heart racing. No one has ever boiled us down like that. Kitty's soul was resonating a really fast pace with mine. It's always been that way though. I guess I had the deer in the head lights look because Soul stepped closer to us. Kitty held my hand tighter and I pursed my lips to keep a whimper from escaping them. "Who do you think you are? A mad man?" Soul asked.

"Now that I have collected all the insital data from you." Stein smiled at us. Creepy... "I think we're ready to begin the experiment."

"Sarah?" I looked at Kitty and nodded. Closing my eyes I felt my purple hue guide me into my weapon form. Kitty let me drop to her side. "Well then. Let's get started." Kitty ran with me prepared to bring me down on Stein's head. He moved away leaving him for Maka.

"You must be scythe meister Maka." Stein said as Maka attacked with Soul. Stein moved as she did. As Maka was moving from her last attack Stein used her as a surface to move his chair back with. He hit Black Star. Kitty was fast enough to move and slice at the chair but only grazed it with the tip of my blade. "And you must be Scythe Meister Kitsune."

"Yea so?" I asked annoyed.

"Humm...Scythe Meister Maka and Scythe Meister Kitsune...something seems familar about those names." Stein said as he turned his screw. "If I could just put my finger on it." He then came to the relisation of who they were. "Ah! Your mother was a meister and your Spirit's little daughters aren't you!"

Kitty seemed enraged by this. She gritted her teeth and her wavelength was off. "Kitty slow down..." I said softly. "Don't let him get to you."

Kitty nodded and took a deep breath in and then out. "I'm good." She said as her wavelength caught to mine.

"Cool." We said together.

"Who's Spirit?" Soul asked. They weren't paying much attention to us but that's okay!

"That's what my father was called before he became a death scythe." Maka explained to him.

"But we wanna know how you know about that." Kitty said watching Stein carefully.

"I can still remember even now." Stein said. "He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Ah so you are indeed Spirit's darling little daughters and the daughters of the woman who ended my greatest experiment."

"Could just start anew." I said softly so that only Kitty could hear me.

"I wonder what kind of subject you both would be." Stein said. I felt Kitty's hand clench closer to my hilt.

"No way in hell am I gonna let that happen to my meister Kitty." I said trying to get her to clam down.

She nodded and Stein went at Maka and Soul. His palm sparked! It's like when Black Star uses his soul wave length to attack. He touched Soul and pushed them back. Maka landed like three yards away from where Stein had hit them with his wave length. He then did it to us. Kitty was sent back into the wall of the building and knocked out cold. I changed back into my human form. Now what! Maka looked over at me with wide eyes. I started trying to wake Kitty up. None of them worked. She was out cold.

Okay I have to fight still to help. I got to my feet at the same time Maka did. I turned my arm into a blade. "What's wrong Maka?" I heard Soul ask his meister. Or should I say crush? Hehe. "Chill out. Your soul waves are completely chaotic." Maka without thinking ran at Stein. Even I know that's a death wish. "Wait Maka!"

Stein made a spark with his hand and it pushed them back again. Now it's my turn to be insane. I ran at him only to get re-acquainted with the wall again. Stupid wall. I looked over and saw Stein not only holding Maka by her pigtail but also Kitty. When did she get over there? Whatever. He pulled up Maka's shirt first. "Ah you have just lovely skin." He then pulled up Kitty's who was awake now. She had the same look I had earlier. "So do you." Stein took out a marker and started mark them. "Let's see if I can turn your skin into sand paper."

I was just about to charge in when Black Star came out of no where! Where the hell did he go! "Your about to need a new pair of glasses bastard. I've bet you've already forgotten that I'm here!" Black Start shouted.

"You know you should have taken advantage of that Black Star." I heard Kitty say through clenched teeth.

"Your not the only one that can attack using soul wave lengths with out a weapon!" Black Star shouted.

This earned a "What!" From Stein. I smirked. Maka and Kitty where thrown away and Kitty landed on her feet next to me. "Hey what's up?" I asked turning back into my weapon form.

"Nothing much." Kitty said catching me in mid air. "You know that's not going to help him much right?"

"Yea." I said as she put me on her shoulders. "He checked us all out when we arrived. He knows our weakness but maybe not out strengths. Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're on the same wave length aren't we?" She said smirking.

We watched as Stein started on Black Star. Kitty moved so that she kicked Stein away from the older boy but still Black Star started bleeding and hit the ground. I felt his soul so he was still alive. Soul moved over to his friend while Kitty and I stood there trying hard not to kill Stein in cold blood just because he killed our friend. "What'd he do?" Soul asked. "And how can you two be so clam about this?"

"Who the hell said we were clam Soul?" Kitty said. "We're trying not to do something we'll regret later."

Stein was turning his screw again. Then it all stopped. Kitty dropped me to the ground and I changed back. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sunk to her knees like Maka just. "This is impossible." Maka said. "You see it to don't you Kitty?"

She just nodded. "Hum...the little girls can see my soul." Stein said.

"We can't. The difference between us is too great." Maka said.

I guess it was pretty big if Kitty was on her knees. "Come on!" Soul yelled at her. "What's wrong with you Maka!"

I bit my lip and turned to Kitty looking her straight in the eyes. She looked away. "Look at me." She didn't. "Kitty if you don't I swear."

Her clear blue teal eyes turned to mine. "What? You can't see it but I can." She said.

"Does it really matter?" I asked. "How long have we fought together? This isn't the first and you know it. So what if he may have a stronger or bigger soul than us? At least we can say we tried to kick his ass?"

Kitty smiled. "You swore." She said.

We laughed and smiled. "Now can we get back to work?" I asked holding my hand out.

Kitty took it with a smile and nod. "How 'bout we show them something?" She asked.

I nodded and went into weapon form. Kitty crouched low to the ground and held me up high. "LET'S GO SOUL RESIDENCE!" I felt our minds turn into one. Souls fell into step and songs were sung high. "WITCH HUNTER!" Kitty screamed and ran at Stein. He grabbed it and pushed us back. This was the first time we have ever used Witch Hunter in battle. Kitty flew back and dropped me. I clanged on the pavement next to her. Soul was chewing maka out. Don't blame him though. I would do the same to Kitty if she was as stubborn as her sister.

Then Maka got up. "Sorry about that." Maka said looking over at us. Kitty smiled at her older sibling. I waved and gave a thumbs up. "I'm better now."

Soul transformed into a scythe. Maka and Soul did what they did earlier at the graveyard. But the same thing that happened with us happened with them. Either way I'm still proud of them. Maka and Soul have finally mastered the witch hunter without falling down! Maka was still awake. That's good. Stein moved towards them. Stein bent down but Soul stopped him. "Back away. I won't let you touch my meister." Soul said. Yea sooooooo crushing on her.

I felt Kitty's hand and she moved so fast that if I blinked I would miss something. "Not going to happen. Touch either one and you die." She said.

Stein smiled at us. Again CREEPY! "In that case I'll start with you." He stood up and touched Kitty's head. "You've earned a passing grade, well done." Stein said in a soft voice.

I changed back into a human form. "WHAT!" We screached.

"Your extra lessons have been complete." Stein explained calmly. "You gave up your own lives to protect that of your brother and sister and meister. That's all you need to earn a passing grade from me."

"If I wasn't clear the first time so I'll ask it again. Huh?" Soul said from behind us. I lied next to Maka trying to cocks her into lifting herself just a little. It's not very fun but I make her smile so that's a plus!

"This was all planed out by Lord Death." Stein said. "He asked me to do him a favor. He wanted me to help you with these extra lessons."

"But if you where in on it why did you kill Black Star!" Soul asked.

I rolled my eyes as Black Star lifted his head. "I bet you think your a funny guy huh?" He asked Stein.

"I think not." I heard Kitty say as she sat next to Stein who was now sitting down as well.

"He's still alive?" Soul asked.

"Yup." We said together.

"But what about Sid the zombie?" Soul asked.

"Yea sorry about all this. Back when I was alive I was definitely a man that wouldn't tell a lie." Sid said. I almost forgot about him...hum... "But a lot of things have changed since then."

"Oh you don't say!" I shouted at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT IN ALL THIS!" Soul yelled. "Was it so that you could scare us to death!"

"If so it worked!" I shouted. Kitty nodded agreeing with me but whinced when she did.

"Seriously?" Maka said.

"No wonder Zombie man over there went easy on us." Kitty said pointing to Sid.

"It was just a test. But I confess it was fun scaring you kids." Stein said. "You should have seen your faces!"

"That man..." Kitty said clenching her fists.

"Down Kitty!" I said smiling at her. "Hopefully you don't have a concussion from hitting your head on the wall and ground."

Stein got into his chair. "Hey everyone! I'm sure your all tired. Why don't you spend the night in my labortory!" Stein suggested.

Kitty and I laughed. "Yea no. Hell to the no!" We said together.

Stein looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off. Soul looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back in my innocent way. "We should go home now." I said.

"Yea." Soul agreed. He helped Maka to her feet. "Let's go home."

So after a long teach back we were home to our apartment. Kitty and I took short and hot showers before placing bandages on our cuts and scrapes. Kitty slipped into her sheets into her bed that was across from mine. I slipped into my sheets after pulling on my nightshirt. Something was eating at me though. "Hey Kitty?"

"What's up?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Are we really that much alike?" I asked her.

"Our souls? Maybe?" Kitty said lifting her head up so that her normal long hair fell that it was on her side. "Why? Something bothering you about them?"

"Why is yours more adept than mine?" I asked her.

Kitty blinked. "I don't know." She said. "I guess it's because my wave length has been more prone to other's waves that it got more skilled than yours."

"Oh. That makes sense." I said smiling.

"Glad I could help." Kitty said laying back down. "Night."

"Night." I closed my eyes and fell into dreamless sleep.

~Next morning~

I sat in class next to Kitty who was just as sore as I was. "I'm still worn out from last night." Soul said.

"I dreamt Stein was using me in his experiments." Maka said.

Kitty had the same dream but hers was like way worse. Black Star asked Tusbaki if Stein was a bigger star than him yesterday. I just wanted to slap him! Kitty leaned on my head. Her head still hurt and she had trouble focusing because of her concussion. Poor Kitty. "I wonder if they hired a new teacher to replace Sid yet." Soul asked. "Hey maybe your dad will be our teacher again?"

"No anyone but him." Maka whined.

"Shh." Kitty said. "Hush. Head hurts."

Maka looked over at Kitty and nodded in understanding. Then I heard it. THE ROLLING! NO! Then Stein came in. Like he did last night but this time he spun out a couple times before stopping. "Alright class are we ready to get started?" Stein asked.

I want to cry. This sucks. "This isn't funny." Soul said.

"This maybe the first time I'm actually wanting to see my father!" Maka said.

"Oh. How's that concussion Kitty?" Stein asked.

"Oh fine no thanks to you!" She snapped. "Sorry."

He smirked. "Well we're going to start by dissecting some frogs. It'll be pretty exciting." Stein said turning his screw. I think that's his insane screw to turn his insane level down or up.

Kitty and I both did cry. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi again! Okay so remember to press the little blue button at the bottom! Please...*Puss in boots' sad eyes* Pwease...<strong>_

**_Sarah: Your hopeless...anyway all of the people that do review get cookies!_**

**_Kitty: So do it!_**


	4. Meeting Kid!

**_Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you IzzyLovesSarahandKitty for your suggestion! I might use it. I do have an idea for the next chappie though. So I want to give props for the person that keeps me going on this story for the last three chapters and the name is CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid! Cool name by the way. You get double the cookies for this chapter! Okay so who's gonna do the disclaimer?_**

**_Patty: Oh! ME! ME!_**

**_Okay Patty you and Liz can do this one._**

**_Patty: YAY! Okay so Ann does not own Soul eater_**

**_Liz: She does own Sarah and Kitty though_**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Three days later Sarah's POV~<p>

I was dragged literally speaking to the front of the school by my brother and the ever annoying Black Star! Kitty is soooooo gonna kill me. "What the hell are we doing guys?" I asked annoyed as I folded my arms.

"Cutting class." Soul said.

"Well bye! I don't wanna get killed by my meister thank you very much!" I said turning around.

"Don't you wanna meet the new kid?" Soul asked. Damn he know my weakness for meeting new people.

I sighed and sat on the ground with a pout. Why does the new kid have to be late?

~Kitty's POV~

"What should our lesson be today class?" Professor Stein asked us. God I don't like him. "I got it! Why don't we do another dissection lab?" That is why.

Maka raised her hand slightly. "Yeah...uh Dr Stein, if I could point something out? Ever since you became our teacher all we've done is dissect animals. Every day." Maka said

"Oh but you see Maka today is different." Stein said with that creepy smile on his face. I mean really creepy that it surpasses my father's goofy creepy stalker grin. "Today our specimen is infinitely more interesting than a mouse or a frog." That got attention from the class. "Are you ready for it? Today we'll be poking around the insides of this little guy here." Stein pointed towards the cage next to him. Inside the cage was a rather large bird with a long beak. Aw, poor guy. "A rare species of coo-coo, endangered I believe."

WHAT! That's got to be the most insane idea I have ever heard! And I live with Sarah! "Um...Dr Stein I don't think we can dissect that. It's really rare. Nearly extinct you know?" I asked raising my hand a little.

Stein had that weird aura around him. Not good. "All the more reason to dissect it before the species dies out." Stein said.

"He's seriously crazy." Maka said. "He must be insane."

I looked over when I heard a sigh from Tusbaki. "Maka, Kitty, Tusbaki why don't I see Soul, Sarah and Black Star up there? Are they planning to come to class?" Stein asked us.

I shrugged. "Who knows?" I said putting my head in my hand and leaning on it.

"Their probably skipping...again." Maka said. No Sarah doesn't skip. She's like me in that way. Know matter what happens we'll get our stuff done and stay in class.

"Idiots." I mumbled under my breath.

"Those two wanna be together so much why don't they just become partners?" Maka said. "Huh? What do you think?"

Tusbaki started to freak out. "THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN!" Tusbaki grabbed Maka's collar and started shaking her.

"Tusbaki!" I said trying to console the dark demon weapon down. "It's okay! Maka was just joking!"

"Too bad." I heard Stein say. "I'm sure you all have heard but there will be a new student joining our class today." Really? So that's why Sarah's not in class. The Soul and Black Star is normal and I guess they dragged her too. Got to remember not to be too hard on her later.

~Sarah's POV~

"Listen up!" Black Star yelled. "Or be assassinated by the great BLACK STAR!"

"Not very quiet for an assassination attempt Black Star." I commented standing by my brother.

He went on and ignored me. "Right now at Death Weapon Meister Academy one rumor stands out from the rest." Black Star paused. "They say the son of Lord Death himself has enrolled!"

"Really? Lord Death has a son?" I asked confused.

Again I go ignored! Meanies! And they dragged me out here! "Everyone's talking about the new guy instead of focusing on me! I'll have to kill him!" Black Star said.

I sighed. "You wanna take this one Soul? Since you know I've been trying all morning?" I asked my older brother with a smile.

"Clearly. It's a good thing you got your priorities straight." Soul said. Ignoring me is not cool dudes! You're the ones that dragged me out here!

"When is that kid going to get here!" Black Star is really impaction when it comes to this. Though the guy is about three hours late. "I've been waiting around here for three hours!"

"Whatever." I said. "When he gets here come and get me I wanna say hi." I began to walk off.

"Why? Just stay a little longer. It's not like the guys gonna wait for you Sare." Soul said.

"You know I just don't wanna be around when Black Star finally get what's coming you know?" I said turning half of my body to look at him.

"Stay for a while longer." Soul said. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "That'd girl."

"Git." I mumbled.

Footsteps. Three pairs of them on the stairs. "Hey are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" Soul asked across the platform. I turned and saw three people. Two girls. They each wore shirts that showed off their stomachs, cowboy hats, and ties. The older looking one had long brown hair and blue eyes along with long pants. The younger one had short blond hair and blue eyes as well but was wearing puffy shorts instead of pants. The one in between them was a boy. He wore a black suit that was symmetrical. He had golden brown eyes and black hair but on the left side of his hair was three white stripes. Kitty would like him.

"This is my first day. Are you here to show me around?" The boy asked.

"If you wanted to see the place you could have done so three hours ago at seven like everyone else." I commented.

"What did you say?" The boy asked.

Soul looked at me and gave me the stay behind me look. I did as told and leaned on the pillar. I watched as the new kid was freaking out about it being seven and not eight. Because eight is symmetrical. Forget Kitty I like this kid! "Dude is there something wrong with you?" Soul asked after a little rant on how eight was perfect and crap like that.

I fell over trying not to pee my pants by holding in my laughter. I laughed and then when it died down to a giggle I noticed the blonde had been laughing with me. "Yes he's absolutely insane." The older girl said.

"Well I like him." I said giggling still. "He's funny."

Then Black Star started yelling. He was on one of the pointed things that come out of the skull. I suppose I should not be surprised by this but I really wanna know how to get up there! "What is that?" The older one asked looking up at Black Star. "Some kind of monkey? Yea must be a monkey." Was Black Star yelling at the new guy? "Hey look up there Kid. I don't know but I think that thing is yelling at you."

'Kid' turned his head towards Black Star and well the pointed things don't hold the weight of Black Star for very long. I started laughing again as Black Star started freaking out. Death I love him sometimes. Then 'Kid' started freaking out making me laugh harder. Poor guy. "Face it kid." Black Star said landing on his feet. "I'm much too big of a guy for you to handle and you know it. Do you see how the very ground shakes beneath my feet?"

That sounds wrong. "That's because you just fell from a hundred feet in the air Black Star." I said.

"Not that point Sarah!" Black Star said.

"Look what you did." I looked over at Kid and he was really wound up about the pillar thing. "It's not symmetrical you jerk."

The older girl said something I didn't catch. "Are you ready for this? I'm going to give you a taste of my awesome assassin skills." Black Star said hopping in place.

"It's not an assassination if you've been seen idiot." Soul said from his place.

"You are a disgusting pig." Kid said. I looked at him with soft eyes. He must really like symmetry. I bet it's because of the stripes in his hair that he's like this. Poor guy. "Are you really so eager to risk your soul that you're willing to fight with a grim reaper?"

Lord Death's son seems really on edge. He seems nice though. Kitty and I might make a new friend. When I looked up next the two girls were in weapon forms. Twin pistols? Huh? Soul was up and walking around then it clued into me. I got up fast. "Wait! Can't we talk! Not fight! Please?" I asked standing with my hands raised in a surrender form.

No one listened. Kid started shooting. I yelped and took one in the shoulder. Ow! Why does it always have to be me?

~Kitty's POV~

I watched as Tusbaki sighed and looked down at the table. Maka was watching her too. Something outside made my ears perk up. That was fighting. Black Star is going to die if he got Sarah into a fight. "Hey what?" Maka started.

"Hey Dr Stein!" A random guy by the window shouted. "It's Soul, Black Star and Sarah."

"Sarah?" I asked. "What are they doing?"

"Their fighting someone outside." The random dude said. Thanks random dude. But there is a rule about dueling. What was it again?

"Excuse me Dr Stein." Maka said getting up from her seat. "There's a rule about two meisters dueling on campus. It states that in order for the duel to continue there must be a professor to witness it."

I looked at Stein and saw that he had the bird already for dissection. WHAT THE HELL! Poor bird. "I hate to stop here but it can't be helped." Stein said. He set his tools down and put his hands in his pockets. "We'll have to postpone the dissection for another time. As Soul's, Black Star's and Sarah's partners Maka, Tusbaki and Kitty come with me. Everyone else study something." Stein said rolling off in his chair. I followed Maka and Tusbaki down the steps.

I stopped at Hiro's desk. "Hey Hiro could you do me a favor?" I asked nicely.

"Sure." Hiro said smiling at me. "What's up?"

"Could you set the bird free for me please? If you can't do it by yourself ask Kilik for help. Tell him that Kitty said so and he owes me still." I said smiling. I left after my older siblings and friends.

(Sarah's POV)

I flipped and jumped like Kitty taught me around the bullets. I even did the splits and they hurt! "We can't even get close to the guy!" Black Star said.

"Nah!" I called out. "YA THINK!"

"What was that?" Kid taunted. "You're looking for a more up close and personal fight? Fine by me." Kid vaulted himself into the air and landed close to Black Star. His leg connected with Black Star's arms.

Soul changed his arm into a scythe and ran at him. I watched as Kid blocked with his gun. NO WAY! THAT'S FLIPPING AWESOME! I changed my arm into a scythe just to test it out and I giggled as felt the smaller girl's wavelength against mine. I felt the big girl's metal against my stomach though and then BAM! I was flown back away from the fight. "Aw man that hurt really really bad!" Soul whined as he rolled on his back.

I curled into a ball and wanted to disappear. Tears welled up in my eyes as the pain hurt a lot more than what Soul got. I got up though and let the tears run down my face. I heard a laugh from the smaller one and something else from the older one. I chose to ignore it and rub my stomach. I ran at Kid and jumped over him. His eyes softened at my tears. I stood there though waiting. He kept shooting at my brother and BlackStar. I dodged and blocked with my blade. Somehow I ended up on the same side with Black Star and Soul. I saw Kitty and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. She made a 3 with her fingers and then pointed to Kid. She was telling me that they had a strong bond. I nodded in understanding and turned back to the battle. I rubbed my stomach and winced in pain.

"Let's hurry up and finish this guy off Soul." Black Star said. What the hell are they planning?

I moved myself away from the insane boys and more towards the middle. "It's about time." Soul said getting ready.

"For what?" Kid asked.

"You should quake in fear of your impending death." Black Star said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"When you say that it makes me wanna laugh." Kid said. Obviously no one heard me.

"You won't be laughing when you taste our power of friendship." Black Star said. Huh?

"That's right it's incredible." Soul said. "The power is beyond believable."

"What?" Kid asked getting ready.

"Let me guess you two were up all night thinking about this right?" I asked folding my arms over my breasts.

Soul started transforming and vaulted into the air. I've seen this so many times before it's not even funny. Kid was mesmerised by it though along with his weapons. I saw Kitty roll her eyes and gave me a thumbs up. I watched as Soul landed on Black Star's head. I started laughing. I fell on my butt laughing. It hurt my stomach but I ignored the pain and kept laughing. Then Black Star sent his wavelength into Soul. Poor guys. I noticed that Kitty was near me and that she was doing the same thing as me. "Those idiots!" We said together.

"Black Star and Soul are definitely lacking in the the compatible soul part." Maka said.

"So it seems." Stein said scaring the crap out of me.

"It seems like they can't sense either wavelength." Kitty said through a giggle.

"Before a meister and his or hers weapon can fight an opponent they need to adjust their wavelength to each other." Stein said. I stopped laughing and looked down. Another way Kitty and I are different from everyone else. Ours falls insteps as if they were twins. "That is only a rare wavelength can handle fighting after just meeting them. Much like yours."

I sighed and walked away from them and back to the boys. I watched as Soul had his back to Black Star. "Black Star it's over between us." I smacked my forehead. What the hell is going on?

"What exactly are you saying Soul?" Black Star asked.

"If we try to stay together I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best." Soul said. Is he the man in that fake relationship? I laugh at what I think Black Star would say to being called a girl.

"Hey can I shoot them now?" Kid asked.

"Be my guest!" I said pointing at the two boys. "This is making me wanna puke."

"Let's wait." The older one said. "Things are just starting to get good."

"Your a twilight fan aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yup." She responded. I made a gagging noise and turned back to the boys. I don't like twilight. Too...I don't know...let's just say it makes me wanna puke. Too agonist? No. Too boring? No. Too just plain stupid. I mean I would know right away that a guy I liked was a vampire and I wouldn't need anyone to protect me either! I have weapon blood for deaths sakes!

"Oh I understand." Black Star said. Yup totally the girl. He's even looking away from Soul! HAHA! "Would it be okay if we'd stay friends?"

"You idiot!" Soul said running toward Black Star with this creepy face. It's like Spirit's happy face but worse. "Of course we're still going to be friends! Forever!"

"SOUL!" Okay now imagine the same face on Black Star. CREEPY TIMES TWO! AHHH!

"BLACK STAR!" The two fell into a hug. I smacked my face and shook my head. Those bozos. They need professional help. (A/N We were all thinking the same thing! Plus I wanted to add it in there.)

Kid looked at me and I gave him a short nod. He shot them and they both fell over. I started laughing again. That was awesome. "Oops. Sorry." He said making me laugh more at his monotone voice. "My fingers slipped."

"We can't just quit in the middle of a fight." Soul said. I sighed and joined them flicking Soul's forehead as I went.

"We're not giving up until we beat him." 'Star said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay we'll see how well that works." Kid said.

I ran at him with the other two. Changing my arm into a blade and watching as Black Star's wavelength was blocked. I vaulted into the air and changed into my full weapon form. I moved past him and landed where I cut some of his hair in the back. I changed back into my human form with a flash of purple light. "You guys got a plan?" I asked the boys.

"Nope." They replied.

"Great." I said as I watched Kid and his weapons use Soul resonance. Kitty made a sign that meant get out of there or be killed. I couldn't move though. Normally I can see the souls with Kitty if she's holding my hand but I can right now. Kid's soul is so big and is expanding. I was mesmerised by it. How can I see this?

I couldn't see much with his soul in the way but when it was gone his weapons were wrapped around his arms and very big. I couldn't move still though I was too afraid to move. He fired at us and it hurt really bad when it hit. I lied on my stomach in utter pain. My body was on fire. I moaned and curled up into a ball. "Sarah!" I looked up to see Kitty smiling down at me. "Good job today." She held out her hand and I took it as she helped me up.

"It's still morning." I said.

"Yeah well it's still wonderful that you did that." Kitty said. I smiled back at her.

"Think he noticed his hair?" I asked pointing to Kid.

Kid then fainted and blood came out of his mouth. "Does that give you a clue?" Kitty asked as Maka explained what happen.

I helped Kid on to the taller girl's back. "I'm Sarah by the way." I said smiling at them.

"And I'm Kitty." Kitty said leaning on my shoulder.

"Liz." The taller girl said. "and this is my little sister Patty."

Patty smiled at us and then went back to poking Kid. "Sorry for all that stuff." I said. "I really wouldn't have done it but that shot really really really hurt." I rubbed my stomach and winced.

"It's okay." Liz said. "And for what it's worth I think you're pretty cool."

I nodded. "Cool. I think I'm way younger than you though." I said.

Liz laughed. "Probably but you're still cool." Liz said smiling.

Kitty pulled on my arm and I walked over to where she wanted to go. Kitty hugged me. "Don't get involved in stupid fights that Black Star and Soul drag you too okay?" Kitty asked.

I guess this is why we're so compatible without getting to know one another. We care for each other's safety. "Okay." I responded.

We walked back to the others and saw Lord Death bouncing around. "Whatz up? Whatz up? Whatz up?" He asked us.

"Hi there Lord Death! Nothing much." Kitty and I responded.

"So I heard my son had a very eventful first day at school." Lord Death said. "Kid can be a handful sometimes. I hope no one's hurt too badly." He looked straight at me when he said that. I guess I do have that record.

"I wonder what Lord Death's soul looks like." Kitty said softly to me. I nodded and closed my eyes tightly with hers. I opened them and saw Liz and Patty pink ones and Kid's red one. No other one there. I guess Lord Death doesn't have one.

"Alright well I'm going to take Kid home now." Lord Death informed us. "I think he could use a little rest." His big hand popped out as he waved bye to us.

"Come on let's go inside." I said tired. I leaned on Kitty. "Did you see it?"

"No. Maybe he doesn't have one." Kitty said.

Maybe...who knows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before you guys say anything I know that Sarah was more um un-Sarah than the other ones. I made her that way for a reason. Kitty too. Also I know I cut some things out of the episode but this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. Next chapter the girls will be more in character promise! So press the little blue button at the bottom of the page!<strong>_

**_Patty: She made a lot of cookies for reviewers!_**

**_Liz: So please review..._**


	5. Crona and Arcadia

**_Hey guys! I know I just updated a few days ago but I just finished this so I thought I'd put it up. Okay so both Izzy (is it okay if I call you that?) and CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid thank you for reviewing on every chapter. For that you get a small personal virtual cake! Plus cookies! Now I did add another Character but she is Crona's sister and I am making Crona a boy because that's how it is in the anime. Even though I think that Crona is in fact a girl. I posted some pictures on Photobucket of Kitty and Sarah. Note that they are goggle pictures and are password protected because I am very paranoid about the internet sometimes. Here is a link to the site .com/albums/gg550/Annerizu-san/ and I know Sarah's eyes aren't right. It's hard to find a albino girl on goggle. Any way Kid and Kitty are on this one so GO!_**

**_Kid: It's not symmetrical! Oh! Ann does not own Soul Eater. *Runs to go fix my closest*_**

**_Kitty: She does however own Sarah, Arcadia and me._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Week Later Kitty's POV~<p>

"UGH!" I looked over at Sarah. She was kicking the wall and pouting. I laughed at her. Right now we're looking at the mission wall trying to find one that's either in Death City or one that requires two pairs. Since we're so special we're not allowed to go outside of Death City unless we're with another pair of weapons and meisters. "All the good ones are gone!" Sarah said whining.

"Should we see what Maka and Soul are taking?" I asked looking back up at the mission board.

"Oooooo! Okay!" Sarah said smiling. She started off in the direction of the library where we could find Maka at this time of day. Her ponytail bounced with every step we took. Sarah's curly white bangs fell into her dark red eyes as she smiled. She looks so innocent I just wanna hug her. She has been acting a little weird though. Whenever we practice witch hunter it seems as if something is bothering her. "Kittttttttyyyyyy?" I blinked and looked at Sarah.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing important." I said pulling my hair over my shoulder. It set to my waist. It's grown an inch or two longer since our fight with Stein. "Come on let's find Maka." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the library.

"OTAY!" Sarah said happily. We walked into the library and I saw my older sister sitting over by a bookshelf. "MA-" I put my hand over Sarah's mouth before she finished calling my sister.

Maka looked over at us and waved us over. We walked over with a little skip in our step. "What's up?" Maka asked us.

"We were wondering what mission you and Soul are going on." I said leaning on the table.

"Well we're looking at that one in Italy. The baker's dozen that's being taken out one or two at a time." Maka said as she flipped through her book. "Specifically Sauin Jay and Little Carlita."

"Cool! Can Kit and I come with?" Sarah asked with wide eyes. Even if her eyes aren't blue anyone can crack under her pressure because she's so innocent.

Maka looked to me. "There are not any good ones." I explained.

"Then sure." Maka said. "Let's go get Soul and we can take the mission."

Sarah smiled and hopped on my back. I pushed her off and walked with Maka to find Soul. We found him in the garage working on his bike. I saw Maka blush a little at this. Sarah skipped into the garage smiling. "Hey Soul!" She said leaning on the handles.

"Hey Sare." Soul said to her.

"So I heard that you and Maka are taking on Jay and Carlita." Sarah said smiling still.

Soul looked at her funny as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "Yea why?" Soul asked suspiciously.

"We don't have a mission yet and if we could go with you." I said walking in and leaning on Sarah's purple and black bike. "It would make the mission faster and you wouldn't have a board Sarah and Kitty on your hands Soul."

"Have you asked Maka?" Soul asked us.

"Yea and I think it's fine." Maka said coming in.

"Okay." Soul said in his normal monotone voice. Sarah jumped in the air and went 'Yay' before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the school again. The two others followed behind us as we walked up the steps of the school. A feeling came back to me that I have never liked. Dread. Something big and bad is about to happen. The question is what though.

~Next Day~Sarah's POV~

I rode with Kitty on my back toward Italy. Soul and Maka were in front of us. "HELLO ITALY!" Soul yelled from in front of us. He has always liked italy. Maybe it's the food? "This is one cool country huh?"

"Yea!" I shouted.

Soul started talking to Maka who was getting out a book. She Maka~Chopped him. Must have said something really really stupid. "What do you think the Maka~chop was about?" Kitty asked me.

"Probably food." I said looking back at her for a second.

"You're probably right." Kitty said. "Hey doesn't our target Little Carlita come out at night?"

"Yea and we can sight see hopefully if your sister lets us until then." I said rolling my eyes and following Soul and Maka.

Soul stopped and so did I. Kitty got off first and put up the kick stand. I slid off and pulled my hair out of its bun. It sat at my hips now. Maybe I should cut it? Nah. "So where would we go to find some information?" Maka asked. If you wanted info Maka we didn't have to leave the DWMA.

Soul was a little ahead of Maka so I went to catch up with him. He bumped into some guy though and I stopped. "Oh, sorry." Soul said normally. Hey he did say sorry.

"Hey hold it punk." The guy grabbed Soul by the collar and hoisted him up to his face. What is with people?

"Problem?" Soul asked in a not caring sorta way.

"You bet there is." The guy said. I crossed my arms and put my weight on my back foot just watching. If Soul needed any help he never shows. "I have a problem with any punk who runs into me like that. Who do you think you're messing with?" He doesn't know who he's messing with. Soul is a Evans and that means he can whip your ass clear off the face of the earth. Not that he would say that but just saying. "Or would you like me to show ya huh?"

"If you spoke more and spit less maybe I could understand you." Soul said as Kitty and Maka both stopped next to me.

Maka sighed. Poor girl gets to deal with my brother everyday. I feel sorry for her. "What did smallfry say?" Another guy asked.

"If you don't understand we'll explain it to you." Another said. I'm still shocked about the small fry remark.

A bunch of other guys came out of nowhere and I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. Seriously smallfry? If he's a small fry what am I? I'm only three inches shorter than him. "Soul stop messing around with these guys." Maka said as she walked toward the way we were going. "We have work to do."

"Fine by me." Soul said.

I followed Kitty as she followed Maka. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Now where would we go to find some information?" Maka asked.

"Good question." Kitty said.

My stomach growled. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. "We could try that smoke shop that's around the corner." Soul said following behind with his hands behind his head.

"Can we get something to eat while we're there?" I asked nicely.

Maka narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?" She asked.

"I haven't since breakfast." I said shrinking. Maka sighed and gave in. This was going to be fun.

~Later that night~Kitty's POV~

"Found her!" I said on the rooftop of a building. Little Carlita was little. A midget Sarah would say. "Little Carlita!" The little one looked up at me. "Your SOUL is mine!" I shouted as I swung Sarah and jumped onto the rooftop she was on. I brought Sarah down on top of her head quickly.

Sarah changed back into her human form with a flash of purple light. She took the red kishin soul and stuffed it in her mouth. "Yummy." She said as she swallowed.

I wonder how souls taste. "Hey I was wondering how do souls taste?" I asked her.

"Really good." Sarah said smiling. "Like this unflavorful texture of like ice or cream going down your throat."

"They sound good." I said smiling back at her.

"They are." Sarah said. "We should go find Soul and Maka now right?"

I nodded but stopped. Maka and Soul were close by and Maka was looking at the church. Inside were a lot of souls. Two were meisters and two were weapons. Huh? "Hey Sarah come here." I said. Sarah did as told and I grabbed her hand. "Look at the church."

"Wow." She breathed. "That's a lot of souls."

"Yeah too many." I said coldly. "I also have this feeling Maka wants to check it out."

"Then let's." Sarah said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

This feeling of dread and trouble just got bigger.

~Sarah's POV~

Kitty and I met up with Soul and Maka at the church. Gothic. Nice. "I swear Kitty if it's Black Star in there I'm going to strangle you." I hissed at my meister. She seemed tense though. I wonder why. I pushed my hair behind my ear and walked hand and hand with her before she started freaking out. "What's wrong?"

"Not that many souls can disappear." Kitty said. "Their all gone." I closed my eyes and saw the souls when I opened them again. There was only the four other souls in their. Two meister and two weapons.

"Maybe we should leave it be then?" I asked not wanting her in a situation that would leave her scarred mentally. Kitty shook her head. "You wanna stay? Fine by me."

Kitty and I walked up to the door and opened them with Maka. Inside were two people. A boy with short pink hair in a black dress and a girl with long pink hair with clips in them holding strands of hair away from her face and a white dress. The boy's dress looked a lot older and was holding his right arm with his left arm. The girls was much newer style and it was knee length she was twirling her hair with her fingers. She was facing us while the boy wasn't. Her eyes were a light grey color. "These doors only open one way." The boy said as he turned to face us. His eyes were like the girls. Are they twins?

"They open inward." She said.

"What the hell?" Soul said from behind Maka. "Their in here all by themselves. What happen to their weapon partners?"

No. They were still there. I could still see them but how is that possible? "No there's no way." Maka said notifying me that I wasn't the only one seeing this.

"Lady Medusa." I heard a disembodied voice say. A girl's voice too.

"It looks like four others have arrived." Male voice this time.

"Keep it down Selen." the girl said to herself.

"Keep it down Ragnarok." The boy said to himself. "You need to be quiet now."

"I'm reading the souls of two meisters and two weapons and all of them are right in front of me." Maka said.

"Which means that those Meisters have weapons inside them." Kitty said. Well this keeps getting better and better.

~Kitty's POV~

I held out my hand and Sarah transformed. "You seriously wanna do this?" She asked me.

"Yea." I said coldly. I know I'm acting cold and I know why. I don't like the fact that I have to fight a meister and her weapon when she looks so helpless. I just wanna help her. So I distance myself so then I can fight.

"What are you talking about Maka?" Soul asked after transforming. I set myself in a position where I was close to the ground and Sarah was high above ready to strike. "You mean there's a weapon inside those two?"

"Not for long." Maka responded. I felt the one in the girl's stirring. "Their coming out."

I watched as the boy and girl screamed out in pain as two ugly creatures came out of their backs. One was black and the other white. The girl had the white and the boy black. The black one started messing with his meister. The girl stood perfectly still. I don't really know how to describe them. They had big circles with x's for eyes and a big X to separate them. The white one's gloves were black with a white stripes while the others were white with a black stripes. They were big and ugly. "It hurts." The boy said as his picked on him.

"Hey Kitty slow down." I heard Sarah say. Her blade glared and it showed Sarah. Her hair down and around her face. "Your soul is off. Take a breath and count to ten." I did as told and swallowed my saliva that was in my throat.

I looked back up by the time this boy cracked. "Now now Crona." Crona...sweet name for a sweet boy. "Your scary when you're stressed out like this."

"You should be more like Arcadia." The white one said. Arcadia is a pretty name.

"What's so great about me?" The girl asked.

"Nothing." The white one said.

"Okay this is getting weird." Maka said.

"You should know the hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden." I said loudly.

"Are you students?" Maka asked. "I haven't seen you at the academy."

"At the where?" The boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked.

"Anyway she said it was okay to eat the souls." The boy said with a squashed face.

"I don't see what's wrong with it if she says it's okay." The girl said as her weapon started picking on her.

"I'm not very good at talking to girls." The boy said with a light blush on his face.

"They make us nervous." The girl said finishing the boys thought.

"Never mind that." The black one said.

"Their souls look tasty." The white one said.

"Meisters and their weapons are not allowed to collect human souls for any reason." Maka said. "We hunt for the souls that have become kishin eggs." She lifted Soul into the air. "Now it's my duty to stop you. You will not hunt any more human souls you hear me?"

"Let's get her Crona." The black one said.

"We'll get the other one." The white one said. The two turned into and the two reached up and grabbed something out of the liquid. The girls was a long sword that was white with a long black strip in the middle. The boys was the opposite.

"They turned into weapons." I said.

"Swords." Maka said.

The girl was fast in her movements and came from below. I jumped and flipped myself so that I landed behind her. She smiled at me and came at me again. This time from above. I blocked and pushed her out of the way. I came in for a blow that never went through. It stopped at her skin. "What the hell?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maka doing the same thing but instead of white blood like hers has his was black. "White and black blood?"

"That's right. My blood is white." The girl said coming close to my face. I jumped back a few times.

"What the hell?" I heard Sarah say. "Our normal attacks won't work will they?"

"No. Not even witch hunter would help." I said clenching the cold metal.

"Well this stinks. How are we supposed to beat them now?" She asked annoyed.

I looked down at Sarah with a smirk. "I'll think of something." I said before turning my attention to the girl. She was arching backwards and saying something about the doors opening only one way.

"Selen..." She said bringing her sword up. "Scream residence."

An ear piercing scream reached my ears. A white dragon type thing came close in contact with me. It happened again but this time I had to guard. Sarah yelled out in pain as I did. "Sarah!" I cried out jumping back. "Sarah! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me!" Sarah demanded. "Focused on the fight! I am your weapon partner Kitty! That means whatever situation we are in I will always be prepared to die for you!"

There's nothing left for me to do. Her blood hardens so quickly that I can't do any damage externally and internally I can only think of is my wave length. I screwed up! I'm going to get Sarah killed! Hell I might get Maka and Soul killed as well! I screwed up. I kept dodging. "What are you doing? FIGHT BACK KITTY!" Sarah demanded.

I felt our wavelength out of sync and her handle started to burn. Soon I was hitting the doors. "Open you freaking doors!" I shouted at them.

"Didn't you hear me?" The girl asked. "The doors only open one way."

"Kitty! MOVE!" I felt my body being moved and I saw Sarah fall. A large gash across her stomach.

"SARAH!" I cried out as I heard Maka call out Soul's name. Just a few feet away from me Soul had put himself in between Maka and the boy. I screw up. If only I had listen to the feeling of dread in my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked opening her eyes. "Get out of here."

"No. I'm not leaving you." I said determined to stay by her side even if it meant death. I would have laughed if it weren't for the situation about how gross that sounded. She would too. If only I had convinced her to stay home we would be watching TV and laughing at how clueless our siblings are for the other. I felt Stein's soul and my father's. Papa had came in and Stein was next to Soul. His cut was probably a lot deeper than Sarah's. Stein quickly moved to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said. "Sarah's not." Sarah was drifting in a out of conscience.

"The wound is quite large and deep as well. Keep putting pressure on it." Stein ordered. I did as told watching every now and again. Stein hit them both with his soul wavelength. This caused them to spit up blood. The blood turned into needles.

"Kitty? What's happening?" Sarah asked.

"Professor Stein and Papa are here to get us." I said applying more pressure to the wound. "Don't worry Sarah everything will be alright."

"Okay Kitty." Sarah said before going back to her unconscious state.

I felt something pull at my heartstrings. A soul. A very powerful soul. A...witch's soul. I was shaking too much to try and stop the bleeding that was still coming from my best friend. I heard very little things coming from Stein and Maka. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Papa with Maka there. I felt tears roll down my face. I threw myself into my father's arms and cried. I am only fourteen after all. I need someone there to at least hold me when I cry. Maka's done that for a while now and I love her for it but Sarah always found a way to make me smile about it and see the bright side of things. I just miss her talking to me about anything and everything. "Let's go home Kitty." I heard Maka whisper. I fell asleep before I could respond.

~DWMA~Outside Dispensary~

I sat with my knees to my chest outside the dispensary with Maka. I still wanted to cry. I wanted something that wasn't as stupid as this is. Sarah got hurt because of me. I don't like that. This is why I'm always cold during a fight. Sarah could get hurt because of me and she did. Maka looked over at me. "She'll be fine Kitty." Maka said reassuringly.

"I'll stop worrying about Sarah if you stop worrying about Soul." I said looking at her.

I knew she hasn't stop berating herself since it happened. I wonder if that girl's name was Aradia and the boy's Crona. They are both very good names. They didn't want to hurt anyone either they were forced too. We both looked up at the door opening. "Professor Stein?" We asked.

"Ah have you both been waiting out here the whole time?" Stein asked coming out, searching for something in his pockets. "Why don't you go take a nap or eat or something?"

"I need to know how Soul is!" Maka demanded as she got to her feet.

"I would like to know about Sarah too." I said softly.

Stein smiled at us. "The operations were a complete success." Stein said. He was holding something back though. I'll figure it out though. I always do. "Once they rest up for a bit they'll be as good as new."

Maka smiled at me. "Their okay." She said. "Thank you so much Professor." She took Stein's hand and looked into the other room.

I looked in too. "Would it be alright if we went to check on them now?" I asked.

Stein looked a little taken aback by the request. I blinked twice and smiled at him softly. "Sure that'll be fine." He said to us.

"Thank you." We said together before entering the room.

I heard a few lines on how Soul's and Sarah's blood got mixed with some black and white blood. I ignored it and stood by Sarah's bed. Hers was next to Soul's. I'm glad they're both alright. I looked up to see Maka crying. It's not often that she does so I'm just going to let her sort this one out herself. I jumped and squealed at Black Star kicking the door down. "SOUL! SOUL!" Black Star shouted. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He jumped onto Soul's bed and started shaking him. He said something else I couldn't comprehend because of the yelling before a Maka~chop hit him. Stupid Black Star.

"Sorry about that Maka and Kitty." Tusbaki said apologetically.

I shrugged. "Sarah would have kicked his ass either way." I said smirking a bit. I know my weapon. Sarah, no matter how injured, will kick Black Star's ass if he does that to her.

"Oh my goodness what happened to the door?" I looked over to see Doctor Medusa standing there. Why is that name so familiar? I swear I've heard it before. "From the looks of it things have been lively in here."

"Doctor Medusa." Maka said smiling at the Doctor. I myself was not smiling. Why does that name sound familiar? "Good afternoon." Maka and Tusbaki said together bowing slightly.

"Hey Doc what's up? Are you here to check up on how Soul and Sarah are doing?" Black Star asked.

"Well um Miss Maka?" Doctor Medusa asked.

"Yes what is it?" Maka asked.

I looked down and saw Papa hanging on to her leg. "No I got this Maka." I said smiling as I got one of the biggest books off the shelf. "Kitty~CHOP!" I said bring the book down on top of his head. I wonder what's going to happen now? And why can't I remember why that name is so familiar? I'll ask Sarah when she wakes up. She'll know. For now I think I'll just watch her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again! Okay so I know that you may be wondering why I did two episodes in one. Well I did that because well I did a short thing for the next episode so yea...Any way anyone who review will get cookies and anyone that wants a cake must review at least three times!<em>**

**_Kitty: Her cakes are why better than her cookies_**


	6. After math

**_People of earth that read my story! I give props to Izzy and Sammy47 for reviewing._**

**_Sarah: Get to the point Ann! *Pouts*_**

**_Shut it Sarah. You'll get the spot light in a little bit. Or are you still mad at me for that thing that will be happening soon?_**

**_Sarah: Yes I am. Meanie_**

**_*Hits Sarah with book* Shut up Sarah please just do the disclaimer_**

**_Sarah: *Rolls eyes* Fine...Ann does not own Soul Eater but she does own Kitty and I_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**~Next day at some point Sarah's POV~

I woke to a soft snoring next to my bed and a chainsaw one on my other side. I lifted myself up and saw Kitty's strawberry blond hair and slender form in the chair next to my bed. Soul was on the other side in a bed asleep. My stomach twinged and I looked down and saw it wrapped in bandages. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened a few hours ago. Last thing I remember was Kitty's eyes crying because I put myself in between her and that girl. Arcadia was it? She looked so helpless when she brought the sword down. I'm guessing Soul did the same for Maka. What we do for our meisters is gonna get us killed. But at least I have something to tease him about later. "You're awake." I looked over to the door where I saw Maka there.

"Yup." I said lifting myself so that I was sitting up. I pulled in a sharp breath as I did. "Was Kitty here all night?" I asked looking over at my meister. She had tear stains on her face and it was still dirty from the fighting.

"She didn't want to leave." Maka said. "So yeah."

"Sounds like Kit." I said leaning back against the wall. "Hey Maka can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Maka said. I noticed the tear stains on her face as well. They were both crying?

"Why are Kitty and I so different from everyone else?" I asked looking down at my fingers instead of looking up at Maka.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Our souls." I said. "Even Stein says that they're not normal."

"No he said they're rare." Maka said sitting on the edge of my bed next to me. "Not abnormal."

"Same difference just different words." I said moving ever so slightly so that I was pushing myself down into the covers.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You sound like Soul." She said.

"I am his sister." I retorted.

"Why do you think that?" Maka asked.

I looked over to Soul. "Make sure he's asleep please." I said. Maka waved her hand in front of his face and he didn't move. Maka sat back down next to me. "Well when you're compared to Soul it's kinda hard to fit in. Having Soul as a big brother makes everyone think I'm insane and weird abnormal if not the other two. My family already thinks I am insane so they're out the window and I don't know but I just wanna fit somewhere. I feel like I'm compared to Soul every second of everyday."

Maka set a hand on my hand. "That's not true." She said. "I compare you to you as I knew you five years ago at nine years old. Innocent, funny, smart, kind, loving, and most importantly determined to become the best little sister a brother could have or the best weapon ever."

"Next to Soul." I said smiling. I was so naive back then. Kitty had this weapon named Alistair if I remember right at the time. He was a bo staff. The only weapon she was allowed to use back then.

"Why aren't you talking to Kitty about this?" Maka asked.

"You really want me to talk to your sister about something that she might not understand?" I asked her. "She doesn't get the being compared to Soul by my family."

"Then you shouldn't care." I looked over to see Tusbaki standing in the doorway. She was alone. It's rare to see Tusbaki without Black Star. She was smiling at me. "You shouldn't care what you family says. Act like Black Star."

I laughed at that only to earn searing pain in my stomach. "Owie." I whined holding my stomach. "It's still tender."

"Very." I heard a light simple voice say. I looked over to see Kitty leaning back in her chair. Her blue eyes were slightly closed and she was leaning her head on her fingers. "I do understand by the way. I'm compared to Maka and I really hate it but I have you to count on to make me smile by the end of the day." Kitty said smiling.

"See." Maka said. "This is what happens when you talk together."

I looked over at Kitty specifically. "How long have you been awake?"

"Whole conversation." Kitty said smirking at me. "By the way you fit into every crowd I've seen you in. Not adding the fact that this team is formed on insane people so yeah."

I giggled trying to not hurt myself any more than I needed to be. "But something is still eating at me." I said.

"What?" Tusbaki asked.

"Why is her soul more adept than mine?" I asked in a whining voice as I pushing my curls back.

Maka gave a strange look. "I don't know Sarah." Maka said. "Maybe because she can see souls and you can't?"

I nodded. I haven't told anyone about seeing souls without Kitty there. Not even Kitty. "That could be it." I said yawning.

"Go back to sleep Sarah." Kitty said. "I'm going to go take a shower before you start yelling at me to do so. See ya later."

"See ya." I said as I slid down under my covers and into almost dreamless sleep.

When I closed my eyes though I was in a dark room. It was white and blue but dark like someone turned out the lights. I heard Marilyn Monroe's voice in the background on a record player. I was in a short white dress. Three-quarter warmer came from the middle of the top half of my arm and went down to my wrist. It flared out with some ruffles and hand a gold wrapping on the top as it moved down the warmer. Around my neck was a white ribbon that feel down my back. The dress itself was covering most of my parts and stopped about halfway down my thigh before ruffling out. It was strapless and almost covered my girls. A blue necklace was wrapped around my neck too and it fell just before my girls. I wore white boots too. They were flats and reached my knees. My hair was laying down in their normal curls. I felt them meaning that the back was cut down to at least the small of my back. I was sitting down in a chair too. I closed my eyes and started to hum to the melody of the song. I know the song but where have I heard it?

When I opened them again a little blue demon comes out from a curtain and is dancing. She's wearing a black dress though. She's out of time with the song to. "Swing, swing." She kept mumbling.

"This is not swing music. It's jazz." I said to her.

"But jazz is so much better for the night time." She said.

I crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hand. "You know I don't think music cares when it gets played." I said smirking a lazy smirk at her.

"That's right it doesn't care. But do you care?" She asked me.

"Depends on what you're asking." I countered. "Caring about things requires knowing about them."

"Do you care that you're being compared to your brother?" The little demon asked.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I'm going to let it consume me." I counted.

"So why do you care about your meister?" She asked me. "You must have been scared to be cut open like a gutted fish." My eyes widened in shock. How did she know about that? "There is a way to get rid of this fear though."

"Without fear you become reckless and untamed." I said. "You can take on anything you want but it won't be enough because we need fear to survive. The thrill and the rush of fear keeps us alive."

"I'm sorry but do you really think you're in heaven?" She asked me. "Sorry to break it to you but you're still human and on earth. If you're going to survive you need more power."

"Power is for losers." I said but I was pulled out of my seat. "Where are we going?" A door appeared out of thin air and my stomach started to churn. This is not good. "No I want to stay here please." I pleaded but was pulled along.

"Seek out the power Sarah and you will become stronger." She said leaving me out in the dark cold place just outside that door.

I closed my eyes and I was naked in blue water. Everything around me was different. "Sarah! I told you not to get dirty before meeting Aston!" My mother's voice said reaching my ears. "Why can't you be like other little girls?"

"Your an idiot Sarah." An old friend said to me once when I was five. Memories just kept coming until I heard Kitty's voice.

"Sarah? Sarah wake up? Sarah? WAKE UP!" I felt a strong kick to my side.

"OW!" I bolted up and glared at Kitty who was leaning on her knees. "KITTY!"

"You okay?" She asked. I rubbed my side and glared at her. "You kept on talking in your sleep."

"Bad dream that's all." I said.

"You said Mom twice Sarah." I looked over and saw Soul was awake.

"Hey Soul." I said smiling at my older brother.

"Well she didn't start screaming at the top of her lungs like you did Soul." Kitty teased. Back to the same old Kitty hopefully.

"I did not scream!" Soul said.

"Sure you didn't." I said smirking. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"What was your dream about Sarah?" Kitty asked.

"Remind me to tell you later." I said sinking into the mattress.

"Alright and I have a-" Kitty was cut off by the school nurse.

"Is everything alright in here?" She asked coming in.

"Yes Doctor Medusa everything's fine." Kitty said forcefully. To anyone other than me it would be normal but I know my meister. That was very forced and I know that name. That thing that popped out of Arcadia's back said it. Lady Medusa. That's not a common name. Note to self ask Kitty for details on what happen later.

"Alright just call if you need me." Medusa said.

"Okay." We said together. Just like normal. Well as normal as we are. Kitty then leaned in closer to my bed and I turned myself so that I was facing her. "Do you remember that name?"

"Yeah, that thing that came out Arcadia's back said Lady Medusa." I said putting my arm under my head. "It's not a common name is it?"

"No it's not." Kitty said. She looked at the ground then back up at me. "I'll talk to Stein about that. So tell me about your dream."

"Later like when I'm out of here." I said leaning back.

"Well I should get home." Kitty said with a sigh. "I'll bring back some clean clothes 'kay?"

"Okay but wait!" Kitty turned towards me. "Where's Black Star?"

"According to Tusbaki and Stein he and Kidd went to go see Excalibur." Kitty said with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but crack up laughing at that. The white figure their seeing is a total moron! He does respect Kitty and I through because when we first met him he couldn't connect with either of our wavelengths. We told him we have a natural wavelength and he respects us for that. I wonder how Black Star is fetching with him. "Before they left though I put a button cam on Black Star and Kid to see what would happen. We can watch it later."

"YES!" I said fist bumping the air. "Something to look forward to!"

Kitty laughed and waved bye to both Soul and I. "Who's Excalibur?" Soul asked me.

"A holy sword. Or the holy sword that's in the king Arthur books." I said smiling. "I've met him. Black Star might just kill him though."

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Because Excalibur has this cane he likes to shove in your face." I said looking over at my brother. Soul was smiling at me. "What's with the smile?"

"I don't know. You just seem more like you." Soul said shrugging.

"I feel more like me." I said as my eyes started to close.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep." Soul said. "I'll watch you."

"Love you big brother." I said softly.

"Love you too Little sister."

~Next Day Kitty's POV~

I helped Sarah get dressed and we walked the halls together. Black Star and Kid shaking hands? That's unbelievable! What did Excalibur do? Sit on them? Probably. Sarah's mouth dropped. "No freaking way."

"I see it too." I said.

Sarah looked at me and we both screamed. "THE APOCALYPSE IS STARTING!" All the way down the hall and back again.

This got all kinds of looks from people. Finally we stopped at Soul, Black Star, Tusbaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. Patty was laughing at us. "You two are funny!" She said.

"But it has started!" Sarah claimed. "The great god Black Star has shaken hands with the next leader of death Death the Kid!"

The god part got a certain ninja's attention but before he could comment on how big of a star he was Maka called them over. We walked into our classroom and I saw the biggest shrine that I have ever seen Excalibur do. Sarah and I started rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. "This is for you two." Kid said passing Sarah and I each a card.

"You first." I said not wanting to open my yet.

"Okay!" Sarah said opening it. "To one of the best weapons in the world. I am sorry for you getting hurt Excalibur." She read out loud.

I opened mine and read. "To a great meister. Do not blame yourself for her getting hurt Excalibur." I read aloud.

"Well he remembers us!" Sarah said waving her hands in the air.

"Yup." I said putting the card in my bag. I looked over at the shrine again and laughed. This was funny.

I smiled and took my seat next to Sarah. I watched our dysfunctional family argue. This team is our family now. Hopefully it won't go anywhere any time soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know at the beginning that Maka and Tusbaki was OCC but I needed that in there because of what's coming up.<strong>_

_**Sarah: Remember that people who review get cookies!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	7. Enchanting

**_PEOPLE OF EARTH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!_**

**_Kid: IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!_**

**_SHUT THE HELL UP KID! CronaGrongenxDeaththekid don't be! Your still cool. Izzy thank you for pointing that out! I always get confused with spelling others names I fixed it though and I might fix the other chapters. Okay so we haven't heard from Soul for a while so I asked him if he wanted to kiss Maka or do the disclaimer. He said he'd do both so I gave him a cookie. So Soul and Kid are going to do the disclaimer. Take it away boys!_**

**_Soul: Sup. Ann doesn't own Soul Eater. Stay Cool Ann._**

**_Thanks Soul!_**

**_Kid: She does own Alex, Jay, Sarah and Kitty_**

**_HAPPY READY!_**

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV Few days later~<p>

I leaned on my hands as I read my book in the grass under a tree. That was until I was jumped on by someone. I screeched and started fuming. "I'm so sorry!" A male voice said reaching my ears.

I turned myself so that I was face to face with a sandy brown haired boy with grey eyes. My eyes softened at how scared he looked. I sighed and rubbed my stomach. "Whatever just be more careful next time. I'm Sarah Eater by the way." I said smiling at him.

His eyes widened. "Soul Eater's little sister?" I nodded with a sigh. Damn you Soul. "Your one of the best weapons at the academy!" I gave him a crazy look. "I'm Alex Jackson by the way."

"Weapon or meister?" I asked closing my book.

"Meister." Alex said. "I have a question though."

"Shoot." I said pulling at my sleeve.

"Wanna be friends?" He asked me.

I was taken aback by this. Normally people ask if I want to be their partner. "Why?" I asked pulling my hair over my shoulder. Kitty had just cut it today so now it was at my waist instead of my hip.

"Because when I see you in the hall it's just you and Kitty along with your older siblings thought you might like to have some friends you're age." Alex said smiling. "Jay and I would like to be you're guys first friends you're age."

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a male voice. "ALEX!" we both looked over to see a boy with Kitty. He had black hair and soft kind brown eyes.

"Sarah!" Kitty said smiling at me and waving. She landed in the grass next to me. "This is Jay. He's a weapon that's a hammer right?"

"Yeah." The boy that Kitty just said was Jay said. "Nice to meet you Sarah."

"You to Jay." I looked to Alex. "Sure we're friends." I said smiling.

Kitty smiled. "Sorry to burst peoples bubble but Soul and Maka want us Sare." She said getting up and dusting her jeans off.

"Oh okay. See you guys later right?" Alex and Jay nodded as we left. "They were nice."

"Yeah." Kitty said as we walked to the school.

"So...do you know what they want?" I asked putting my hands behind my head as I walked.

"Mostly Maka wanted to know about why Tsubaki and Black Star took the enchanted sword mission." Kitty said. "I was curious too but I wanted you to be there as well when we confront Lord Death about it."

"Oh, okay." I said smiling. Truthfully I knew why Tsubaki wanted that mission I just never told anyone. It's her brother. I kinda feel sorry for the two of them.

Kitty took my hand as we went to find our older siblings. We found them by the death room door. "Hey what's up?" Kitty said as we walked up to them.

"We're waiting for Kid, Liz and Patty." Maka said.

"That shouldn't take very long should it?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Soul said with his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on Kitty. Maka couldn't take it anymore and stormed into the room. Soul, Kitty and I followed after her. "Lord Death!" Maka said when we got to the end of the room. "I want to know why you sent them after Masamune."

"WHOA!" Lord Death said as his big hands came out and held them up in defence and his head sweat dropped. "Hold it right there Meister. Who invited you to the death room in the first place?"

I smacked my forehead. Why oh why? Stein was behind us moving his hand toward the left. "Rule number 108 of the death weapon meister academy handbook states that in the event of a emergency a student may enter the death room without first obtaining permission." Kitty said. Huh? It does? Then again I made her read it to me.

"Really it does?" Lord Death asked.

"Didn't you write it and you don't know that?" I asked. "Thats just sad."

"What type of enemy is this enchanted weapon father?" We turned to see Kid there with Liz and Patty.

"Kid you come to join the party?" Lord Death asked.

"The enchanted sword guy's not like the demon sword guy is he?" Soul asked.

"I hope not." Maka said.

"No." I said drawing everyone's attention. "Not like the demon sword guy and girl at all."

"The enchanted sword doesn't have a witch with him." Stein said. "Though he might be less dangerous with a witch supervising."

"Much less dangerous." I said.

"The enchanted sword takes advantage of the fear in people's hearts." Stein explained. "He uses that fear to take control of his targets and take control of their body. He then consume their souls. Unless someone stops him he will become a kishin."

Kitty looked at me with narrowed eyes. "How do you know about this?" She asked.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my neck. "Tsubaki may have told me that." I said looking down at my converse.

Kitty smacked my head. "Idiot." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yea yea I know." I said rubbing the spot she smacked.

"Lord Death could we watch them?" Maka asked.

"Sure!" Lord Death said. He touched the mirror and if rippled to showing Black Star and Tsubaki. They were fighting a boy. He was wielding a sword. Masamune was already striking. He was using his shadow puppet to get to Black Star. Tsubaki turned into a ninja sword or a dagger of sorts.

"Speed Star." I heard Black Star say. Idiot. It's raining. He was moving so fast that I couldn't keep up with him. He slipped and slide into the idol into the middle of the place. Ow! I flinched and closed my eyes as I shook my head. Masamune attacked and Black Star ran from the attack. He has no time to attack with his wavelength. He kept blocking every attack that Masamune threw at them. What is he playing at? Wait...he's going to resonate with Tsubaki and make Shield Star. I smiled and watched as he did.

Tsubaki grabbed the sword from the air and fell onto the ground. "What's she doing?" Kitty asked in a whisper.

"She's going to kill him and eat his soul." I said sitting down.

~Kitty's POV~

"What just happened?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki went into the enchanted sword to fight him." Sarah said. She was sitting down on the ground with a knee to her chest.

"Why would you do that Tsubaki?" Maka asked. "We have to stop this somehow."

"What is she thinking? How can a weapon fight without her meister?" Soul asked.

"First off very easily Soul second you don't get it. That's her brother. That sword is Masamune Nakatsukasa." Sarah said with closed eyes. "It's her fight to begin with we can't interfere with it. Plus Tsubaki told me to not to interfere just this once. I plan to keep that promise I made to her."

"She's the only one that can stand against the enchanted sword. The fight in between their souls." Lord Death explained.

I sighed and sat next to Sarah. "She'll come back." Sarah said. "She promised him that much."

"Promised who Sarah?" Liz asked.

Sarah turned to look at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "It's Black Star right?" I asked setting my hand on her shoulder. Sarah nodded. We talk about how clueless they are too. It's kinda cute sometimes when we try to figure out names for them.

"That sounds about right." Maka said. "So now what?"

"We wait and cheer her on." Lord Death said.

Sarah and I looked at each other. "GO TSUBAKI GO!" We said together in a yelling form. Then Black Star was hit with a stick. He didn't do anything. I smiled with Sarah. He's letting her have the spotlight. He really is nice.

He kept getting hit. Funny how the irony of this is. Black Star fights all the time but a guy with a stick he's letting hit him. "Hehe. Black Star is showing more restraint with those two than I thought he could." Lord Death said.

"Yeah." Sarah said with a soft smile on her face. "He really is being there for his weapon."

"I still can't believe that Tsubaki and the sword are brother and sister." Maka said.

"But Black Star still has no idea about that does he?" Soul asked.

"No not a clue." Sarah said smirking.

"He trusts her and right now that's all he needs to know." Lord Death said.

"Tsubaki isn't moving." Maka said worryingly. "Are you sure she's alright? What's she doing in there anyway?"

"I don't think she can Maka." I said. I could explain to her what was going on there but I think that would put her down a bit.

"Well you see it's like this." Lord Death cut the connection and he saw Stein in the reflection eating.

"We brought snacks everybody!" Liz and Patty said together.

"Ooo...what snacks?" Sarah asked. I bet she is hungry. We got off the floor and walked over to the girls.

"Snacks at a time like this?" Maka shouted at us. I grabbed two cherry pie things and two apple pie things. They're like this little personal pie into a small package. They are so good!

Sarah took the apples and left me the cherries. I like cherry and she likes apple. "Hmm...how should I put this." Stein asked. "To put it simply Tsubaki is engaged in a sort of soul tug-a-war with the enchanted sword Masamune."

"Yeah." Sarah said. "Who ever wins though dies so that's a downer."

"How can you eat like that at a time like this?" Maka asked pointing to the two of us.

"We're hungry." We said together. Maka sighed and deflated.

"As her brother makes his move to possess her soul Tsubaki is countering by trying to absorb his." Stein said. "The struggle will continue until one soul beats the other and wins."

"Tsubaki is using his own technique against him." Kid said. "Nice. But do you think she has an chance of winning?"

"It'll be difficult for her. It's the swords soul so he has home court advantage." Stein said.

"Not to mention the fact that his trademark technique is soul possession." Sarah said.

"The odds of Tsubaki winning is low." Stein said. Liz started to freak out on Patty. Something about how a brother and sister are fighting. Stein closed his lunch container. "A person who chose the path of the kishin reveals his own weakness. The original Kishin sought power to be rid of his fear of death. Why has Tsubaki's brother chosen this path of power? What does he seek to gain by becoming a kishin?"

Sarah turned her eyes to the floor. "Because he was first born." She said to herself.

"What?" Soul asked.

"She was given every single weapon except for the enchanted sword." Sarah said. I clued into me what she meant. "That honor and privilege always goes to the first born. Tsubaki was given the honor though and it made her brother angry."

Stein explained a little more that I didn't really listen to. I didn't have to. Everything was clicking into place. I've always wondered why Tsubaki came but never asked why. Tsubaki the camellia flower. I wiped the tears that came to my eyes. Sarah held out her hand to me. I took her hand and held on tight as I felt our souls alive again. "Sarah?"

"Hey Maka." She said not lifting her head.

"Yes?" Maka asked softly.

"Do you know what Tsubaki means?" She asked her hair hiding the fact that she might be crying.

"No." Maka said.

"It means camellia flower. The silent flower. It really matches Tsubaki doesn't it? When she falls it will be silent but tragic." Sarah said a ghost of a smile on her face.

"But what's she thinking taking on him all alone." Maka asked.

"Tsubaki is a powerful adaptable weapon." Stein explained. "She is very good at what she does but this time her opponent is too strong."

"You don't know that." I said causing everyone to look at me. "I refuse to believe Tsubaki would just give up on making sure that she finished what she thinks she started!"

"Plus she's not really alone." Soul said. That's right. "Black Star's sitting right next to her and he won't budge. Tsubaki wouldn't be able to fight if he wasn't there with her would she?"

"Right." Lord Death said as his big hand came out again. "What matters is what's in here." He put the hand over where his heart would be. "We all know that Tsubaki is a amazingly versatile weapon and would use many move to defeat an opponent but that's not where her true strength lies. She carries that in her soul."

"She's using that against him." Sarah said. "Once he touches her soul all of it will come out and he will see it."

Then all of a sudden Tsubaki went inside the sword. What? How can that be? Sarah had this grin on her face too and her eyes were light up. She had that face when we were in Stein's yard and Black Star was on the roof. So Tsubaki beat her brother? Black Star started poking it with a stick say "encore" the whole time.

A big puff of smoke came through and Tsubaki was there. Sarah started dancing around the room and doing flips and somersaults. "SHE DID IT!" She screamed in my face. Welcome back Sarah. Hope you stay for a while longer.

~Later Sarah's POV~

Kitty and I sat on the stairs waiting for Tsubaki and BLack Star. I'm so happy for Tsubaki! The two came through the let's call it a door frame. "Hey guys!" We all said together. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. What'd we miss?" Black Star asked. Typical Black Star.

Tsubaki bowed and said "I'm sorry we made you all worried."

"Hey hey good work you two." Lord Death said.

"Yeah you guys were amazing out there." Maka said.

"And you finally bagged a soul." Soul said.

I couldn't help it I jumped on Tsubaki with a hug. She stumbled but hugged me back when she got her footing back. "You were scared weren't you?" She asked me.

"Yea but I'm glad you're back." I said letting go.

We talked for a while before Black Star called for attention. We looked up to see him on top of the mirror. WHAT THE HELL! HOW DOES HE DO THAT! "I hope you're all ready because you're about to see something incredibly awesome!" Black Star shouted.

"Oh this should be good." Kid, Soul, Kitty and I said together. I folded my arms under my breast and watched.

Black Star said something about Tsubaki having a brand new mode before asking her to change into it. The enchanted sword mode. He did a quick swipe with it before falling flat on his face. Yup totally knew that that was going to happen. He needs some practice with it so he can use it without hurting his soul. I started laughing and Kitty joined in. Soul tapped me on the shoulder though. We went where we could talk. "What's up?" I asked innocently.

Soul did something so un-Soul like. He hugged me. "I love you baby sister." He said to me.

"I love you too big brother." I said softly to him. I love my brother. I wonder why he chose now to tell me? Either way I wonder what's going to happen next. I get to go home soon and tell Kitty about my dream and well we can get down to the bottom of who Medusa really is but for now I think I'm going to just be the spaz out little sister of Soul Eater Evans. I'm good with that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again I put two in one because I thought that the first part was too short! Soul is a little OCC at the end...sorry if you don't like it but I thought that he wouldn't be a cool big brother if he didn't hug his sister every time she was down in the dumps.<em>**

**_Sarah: I'm still made at you._**

**_*Sigh* Please press the little blue button at the bottom of the page...please...for cookies?_**


	8. Homecoming YAY!

**_Hello! *Rubs eyes* Sorry for not updating. Been busy moving grandparents. Okay so I've been trying to avoid him but I think I have no choice. Black Star and Tsubaki will be doing this one. Take it away guys._**

**_Black Star: If Ann was a god she would have Soul Eater and mph._**

**_*Stuffs Black Star in a bag.* I will kill you Black Star if you finish that._**

**_Tsubaki: Oh Ann...She does how ever own Sarah and Kitty._**

**_Happy reading._**

* * *

><p>~Next day Medusa's office Sarah's POV~<p>

I sat next to Soul with my top shirt off and only having my black tank-top that I have on. This was out last check up before going home. I can't wait! We're having a party to celebrate Black Star and Tsubaki's first soul and our return back. According to Kitty that is. "Okay Sarah turn around for me." Medusa asked. "And tell me how have you been feeling?"

"Alright." I said smiling.

"Other than that dream you keep having?" Soul asked.

"It's perfectly normal Soul." I said rolling my eyes. But he's right. I have been having that dream a lot more. Sometime three time a night from waking up over and over again.

"What dream?" Medusa asked.

"It's nothing just memories that I'd rather forget." I explained. I'd rather talk to Kitty about it rather than the school nurse that I think might be a witch. Kitty doesn't disagree with me either so it's the two of us on this and we told Stein. He believes us but told us not to engage and stuff like that. We told him we wouldn't.

She did the same thing to Soul. "How have you been feeling Soul?" She asked him.

"More or less normal I guess." Soul responded. "Though lately I've been having this weird dream over and over again."

"A strange dream you say?" Medusa asked.

"Yeah..." Soul started explaining this room and a demon in a suit. Much like my dream but with the demon being a boy and red not blue. Soul didn't want to leave the room either. I guess that makes two of us.

"Why didn't you want to leave the room?" Medusa asked.

"When I leave the room the darkness counties then all of a sudden I see this light." I think I know where this was going. I had the same thing last night. I covered my ears for the rest. "So other than all that how'm I doing?"

"You still have a slight arrhythmia." Medusa said. "Sarah, you're healthy but let's just take your blood pressure."

"Sure." I said as she hooked up the thingy to Soul and told him like I had said earlier that dreams do reacore from time to time. Then I was let go to put on my shirt again.

~Kitty's POV Crescent Moon Room~

Stein gave Black Star a jar with water inside it. "A jar?" Black Star said.

"That's right a jar." Stein said.

"Is it a special jar?" He asked.

"No nothing special about it." Stein said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Nothing it's the water inside of it that does something." Stein explained. "It's called souls zapping water."

Oh I read about that! It suppose to zap your wavelength and stuff like that. Stein explained it to Black Star. "Alright but I'm still a little iffy about this jar." He said as he stuck his hand in. Black Star went white and fell backwards. "What was that?" He asked. "I knew that jar was dangerous!"

"Idiot." I said rubbing my forehead. "It's not the jar it the water in the jar."

"You might wanna start with just sticking in one finger at a time." Stein said.

"So all I have to do is to get to where I can withstand putting my whole hand in then I can use Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode, Professor?" Black Star asked.

"That's the basic idea." Stein said.

"That'll be a nice break." Black Star lifting the jar into the air. "All I've been doing lately is muscle conditioning and it's getting old."

"HUH?" Maka whined. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes a little wider.

"What's up with you?" Black Star and I asked.

"It isn't fair." Maka said. "How can you get stronger with just playing with a jar filled with water?"

"Ha! Isn't it obvise! I'm Black Star!" I smacked the ninja before he could finish his thought and turned to Maka.

"Well it's his soul that needs to get stronger." I explained. "The water zaps your soul wavelength away so the more-" I was ignored as Maka asked Stein for a jar.

I sighed and walked over to pet Blair. She purred under my palm. "Hello Kitty-chan." She said nicely to me.

"Hey Blair." I said lazily.

"Hey Maka?" Blair asked after a moment. "What about the party?"

"Oh I almost forgot I was going to throw a party for Tsubaki and Black Star to congratulate them on getting their first soul." Maka said.

"And celebrating the fact that Sarah and Soul are coming home today." I said twirling a strand of hair.

Blair set herself on top of Maka's head. "Be sure to have some good fish dishes okay?"

I looked over to Black Star who was still using most of his fingers. I walked over and smacked him as I put one finger in the water for him. "Stop that." I said.

"He's strong huh?" Maka asked with a sweatdrop.

"I wonder sometimes." I said walking out the door and towards the Dispensary.

~Sarah's POV Medusa's office~

"Okay I expect to see you both back here in one week." Medusa said. I nodded and got up. I was free! YES! I could kiss someone...on second thought I better not.

I heard a knock and Maka's voice. "Excuse me?" She stopped in the doorway. Her eyes were glued to Soul's scar. He hadn't finished putting on his shirt yet.

Kitty looked in and smiled at me. She ducked under Maka's arm and came over to help me with my uncoordinated self. "Oh hey." Soul said.

Kitty's smile dropped as mine had just a few seconds ago. "I'm going home to get ready for the party." Maka said. Maka has a crush too! Wait! I'm thinking about that now? I'm so weird.

The door shut and Kitty turned to me. "All home free?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said jumping.

"Something does seem to be bothering her, is it the scar?" Medusa asked.

Kitty scowled and folded her arms. "Yeah." Soul said. "It happens every time she sees it. She gets this pained look."

I looked down. Kitty took my hand and I felt our souls combin again. "We should get going." I said loudly.

"Yeah don't wanna miss the party!" Kitty said smiling at Soul who was giving us a weird look.

Truthfully I would never admit it but I was scared when I saw Soul in the bed next to me. I realized this as I had that dream. I don't wanna lose my brother.

~Maka, Soul, Kitty and Sarah's Apartment~

I leaned back in my seat on the floor and sipped my drink. Kitty was behind me running her fingers thru my hair because she was bored. "It may not have been tasty but it sure was filling." Black Star said.

"Here's an idea." Maka said annoyed. "Next time you cook the food."

"Don't listen to him Maka it was delicious." Tsubaki said.

"Yum yum." Patty said patting her stomach.

I smiled into my water. "Yeah thank you guys for the snacks." Liz commented.

"I give all fingers and toes up!" I said smiling at Maka who smiled back at me.

"You guys have a nice place here." Kid said. "It's so tidy. You must make a point to keep it clean."

"It helps that Maka yells at me whenever I make a mess." Soul said.

"Which is always. Just look at your room." Kitty commented.

"Is it just the four of you living here then?" Kid asked.

I opened my mouth to comment but was stopped when Blair came in with only a towel on. I covered Kitty's eyes as she covered mine. "Is everyone having a good time?" Blair asked. "Which one of you little boys wants to take a bath with me? The waters nice and warm."

I heard a crash and smelled iron in the air. Soul's having a nosebleed again. Dumbass. "Is it always like this around here?" Kid asked.

"Oh yeah, anyone wanna take the sexy kitty home she's free?" Soul said.

"Blair!" Both Kitty and I yelled.

"Yes?" She asked us.

"Go put some clothes on!" We yelled.

Something pulled at my heartstrings. Two souls. Witches souls. Maka and Kitty both seemed to notice too. "Sorry guys I'll be right back." Maka said running off.

"Maka wait up!" Kitty and I called after her. We ran after her and towards the witches souls. We both knew that Maka can't fight on her own. "Damn it Maka." Kitty cursed.

We ran into an alley with Medusa, Stein and Maka there. I bent over trying to catch my breath. "Damn Maka. You run fast." I said rubbing my scar.

"Almost...like wind." Kitty said bent over like I was.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Maka!" I looked behind me to see Soul running up to us. "Are you alright Maka? You shouldn't take off on your own it's too dangerous."

"Yeah don't worry about us." Kitty said so that only I could hear. I nodded but smiled because of why Soul was not letting us in on that. He so likes Maka.

"I'm fine Soul." Maka said tonelessly.

She put her head down and out stretched her hand making it rest on Soul's chest right where his scar started. "You have to tell me what's going on." Soul said.

She looked back up and I saw no fear in her eyes. More like determination. Uh oh this is going to end badly I just know it. "Alright Professor Stein." Maka said.

"Yes?" Stein asked.

"You told me to figure it out what I'm lacking and I have." Maka said walking up to him.

"Very good." Stein said. "In that case I want you, Soul, Kitty and Sarah to come to my office tomorrow for a special lesson."

"Okay." Kitty said agreeing with whatever he was saying.

"But for now let's go home." I said taking Maka's hand.

She looked at me and I smiled innocently. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be one of the worst days for Soul and Maka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey again...again sorry for not updating and stuff. So flames will be cooked to roast marshmallows and reviewers get cookies! So please press the little button at the bottom of the page! See ya laterz!<strong>_


	9. Free the wolfman

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update but it's closer to the ending of my school year and I have STAR testing. I hate it. Okay let's see...Stein and Spirit just don't be scary please!_**

**_Stein: If Ann owned Soul Eater she would be disected by me._**

**_*Wimpers* No-o-o...I don't think Soul and Maka would allow it..._**

**_Spirit: MY MAKA! WHERE IS SHE!_**

**_CALM DOWN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!_**

**_Spirit: Oh! She does however own my darling little girl Kitsune and her horrid weapon Sarah._**

**_Sarah: HEY!_**

**_HAPPY READING AND AGAIN SORRY!_**

* * *

><p>~Next Morning Kitty's POV~<p>

I woke to my alarm clock blaring and my partner's snoring. Why oh why did Stein ask us to come to his office? Okay so today I'm gonna throw pride out the window and going take a shower. Normally I'd let Maka do her thing first but I am freaking tired. Then I noticed that my alarm set said six-thirty. I inwardly cried but picked up my clothing and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled my hair up into a normal ponytail. It was my turn to make breakfast. After pulling my clothes on I walked into the kitchen in my socks. I looked down at my outfit. Today I was wearing my normal jeans and white socks but I chose instead of my normal shirt a white tank-top and I stole some of Sarah's glove/warmer things. They're really comfy. I think I look alright but I'll get a better verdict after Soul and Maka get up. Sarah will just yell at me for stealing her arm warmers. It's not like she doesn't have another pair or anything.

I made bacon and eggs before Maka came in fully bathed and clothed. "Morning Nee-chan." I said smiling as I put toast in the toaster.

"Good morning Kitty." Maka said in a more commanding voice. What is up with her?

After I was finished and ate my food Soul came in. I somehow missed him getting in the shower but he was bathed and dressed. Now all that's left is Sarah who I'm gonna have to get up. Damn. I downed my orange juice and walked to our room again. The door was blue, purple, and pink spalted together. We couldn't decide what color to make it so we just did all of them. Sure enough when I opened the door Sarah was still passed out on her bed. Her hair was scattered in such a way that it looked like she had that dream about the demon again. Yeah she told me before bed last night. "Sarah get up." I said lazily from the door as I leaned on the handle. Why does this seem familiar?

"No," Sarah said opening one ruby eye. "You said that we didn't have to be there so I'm not going."

"Sarah get your ass out of bed." I said with a sigh.

"No." Sarah said as she pushed her head into the pillow. "You can't get Maka to help either."

I sighed and crossed the room to her bed. I grabbed her ankles and pulled. I've done this to many times to count. Normally I can stop and she'll get up seconds later but today she's gonna be really stubborn. "Get up Sarah! Stein asked for us." I said pulling on her hard.

Sarah sighed and scowled but got up. She was wearing her normal short shorts to bed because she gets hot and a white tank. "Fine but only because Stein asked for us." She said with a pout.

Sarah then looked me up and down. "What?" I asked folding my arms.

"You look...cool." She said smiling. She picked out of her clothing her normal jeans and colorful socks along with a black tank and black fingerless glove/arm warmer things. I think we both just wanted something new today. Grabbing my mp3 I started my music since I was still tired. Blasting rock that Sarah put on I walked out of my room. I sat on the couch and started dozing until I was woken by a snapping of fingers. Sarah was trying to wake me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said rubbing my eyes. "Just tired."

Sarah smirked and held out her hand to me. Today we're wearing almost the same outfit other than that she is wearing black and I was wearing white. We rode to school with no troubles and walked up to Stein's office. Inside were candles that smelled weird. Sarah's nose scrunched as Stein told us to sit on the floor. We did so and I almost fell asleep. I leaned on Sarah's shoulder. "Thanks for coming." Stein said. "Are you four ready to get started?"

"Not until you explain to me what we're doing here on a sunday." Soul said.

"I asked him to give us some special lessons okay?" Maka snapped at him. "That's why."

"But why with us?" Sarah asked.

"Because I thought you two need it too." Maka said. I rolled my eyes. There goes Maka on thinking what is best for us.

"This room's gotta funny smell to it don't you think?" Soul asked.

"Their scented candles." Maka said.

"Their some funky scented candles then." Sarah said to me. I nodded and leaned on her more. I don't know why I'm so tired.

"Let's get started." Stein said. We looked up and Stein was looking at us. "First I want to warn you all. Your lessons will be extremely dangerous. Failing could result in permanent damage to your souls. If that happens then you may never be able to match soul wavelengths again."

This shocked me. I don't wanna lose my best friend and partner because of a stupid lesson. Sarah was looking at me with wide eyes and we both looked to Maka that way. "What kind of lessons are these?" I whispered.

"Do you want to back down? It's not too late." Stein's eyes showed something I didn't think possible for him. Compassion.

"No we'll still do it." Maka said. My heart started pounding in my chest. She still thinks this is a good idea! This is flipping crazy!

"Hey!" Soul said as he looked over at her.

"Your meister has made a decision now except it." Maka said in a cold, even tone.

My eyes widened even more if that was possible. Did she just say that? "Why are you so anxious to do this Maka?" Soul asked her.

Maka didn't answer him. "Alright turn so that you're facing each other." Stein said. I turned so that I was facing Sarah and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Now tell your partner what his or hers flaws are."

Huh? Say what? "Our special lesson is insulting each other?" Maka asked.

"You could say that yes." Stein said.

Souls started on Maka really quick and Sarah and I just stared at each other. We looked over when we heard a book on Soul's head. I rolled my eyes and countied my staring contest with Sarah. "I have nothing to say to you really." I said.

"Same here." Sarah said. We both knew our flaws because we are told them and we see them ourselfs.

"Just say them again." Stein instructed.

"Alright." We said. Sarah started. "Kitty, you're reckless, stubborn, overbearing and really annoying when it comes down to the wire." She said.

"Understood. Sarah you're annoying, stubborn, bad at acting like you're awesome and a really baker." I said.

"Understood." Sarah said. We looked at Soul and Maka who were yelling at each other. Damn their pride. Maka was on her feet now and yelling about being stronger. Sarah put her hand in mine a squeezed lightly. She'll tell me later..hopefully.

We just watched Soul and Maka for the next hour. Maka and Soul were going to stay another hour but Stein told us to go home. Sarah and I crashed on couch as soon as we were home. Sarah popped in a movie and I made the popcorn. That was until Maka called me and said that we have a mission in england. Time to pack I guess.

~Two days later, night time, London England~

Walking in my normal clothes and white coat in the England snow. It's so beautiful this time of year. The snow is so soft and melts in my mouth. Sarah and I decided that we would stay the same for a little while longer and once we're ready we'll change. We want to stay the innocent little girls everyone love for a little while longer. "HELLO LONDON!" Black Star shouted. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to go on a mission with Alex and Jay but this is fine. "BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO!"

Sarah let me borrow he gloves because it was really cold tonight. "It's snowing!" Sarah said in her black and blue (Hehe I made a funny! Get it? No...damn) snow jacket.

"Aren't you freezing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Who cares about snow? Snow can't touch me. I could be naked and it couldn't bother me at all." EW! GROSS MENTAL IMAGE! Stupid Black Star! "This whole thing sucks ever since Soul and Sarah got themselves hurt by those demon swords all our missions have to be done with at least two teams. You guys better not slow me down okay?"

I turned to Maka and Soul who were glaring at each other. Sarah and I can handle ourselves but I can't vouch for those two. "Hey you two would you come take a look at this?" We looked over at Tsubaki who was trying to help.

"What's with them?" Black Star asked.

"I don't knowwwwww..." I said innocently blinking my eyes.

"Anyway Maka and Kitty." Black Star said. "I can't detect souls so this ones up to you two."

I rolled my eyes and closed them. When I opened them again I saw all our souls and one other. I turned on my heel. "There's one right there." I heard Maka say.

A man well built and strong looking was standing there. He was wearing a prison suit and prison weight. The wind pushed my hair over my shoulder. "Yeah hey what is that dude?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know." Maka said.

"Something's wrong with his soul." I said narrowing my eyes at the soul. Maka told them about it while I just stared at it. Something about it was wrong I just can't put my finger on it.

The guy seemed to smile at us. "Here you are." He said.

"This guy wants a fight." Black Star said. I nodded slowly and felt Sarah do the same. "Looks like our lesson is getting off to a good start."

"Be careful." I said. "He might be able to use magic."

"Ain't that fun." Sarah hissed out.

"Tsubaki. Enchanted sword mode." Black Star said. "Let's finish this guy off quickly."

"But you still can't handle that one." Tsubaki pointed out.

"I just have to last for a few seconds." Black Star said. "Let's go!" Tsubaki did as told and changed into a sword.

"Impressive." The man said. "He's strong."

"Let's go soul residence!" Black Star shouted. I stepped back and watched silently. Black Star's soul was now different. It had black tattoos. Tsubaki's sword tattoos.

Black Star shouted something about London Bridge as he ran at the man. The man started a weird position and was muttering something. Not good. He started making a pointed cone that Tsubaki stopped with her shadow. "Whoa! That's cool!" Sarah said with a smile and jumping.

I gave a short nod. Black Star was now falling into the snow behind the man. "He didn't even last ten seconds." Soul said.

"Black Star may be strong alright but he still crazy." Maka said.

"Yup." I said.

The man turned back to us. "Now then who's next?" The man asked before Soul put his blade through his chest.

"You shouldn't drop your guard like that mister." Soul said. Something was wrong. The man wasn't dying.

"SOUL GET OUT OF THERE!" Maka and I shouted at him.

The man just scoffed. "It happens a lot but luckily I can afford to let my guard down." He said.

Soul pulled his blade out and before my very eyes his wound started closing. "Look his wound its closing!" Sarah said pointing to the wound.

"Of coruse it's closing up! I am immortal!" He shouted.

"HE'S AN IMMORTAL!" Sarah and I screamed together.

"Maybe it would help if you could see my true form." The man said.

"What do you mean your true form?" Soul asked.

The immortal was now covered in green lighting. "What's happening to the shape of his soul?" Maka asked. "It's changing!"

Not only that but he is getting bigger. "I know who he is now." I said. "We've run into the legendary wolfman! The one that stole the witches eye!"

The guy was now a huge wolf. "Now Soul time to transform!" Maka shouted over the yelling.

"Yea!" Soul said as he jumped into the air turning blue.

"Sarah!" I said. Sarah looked over at me and nodded before changing to her weapon form. I looked over when Maka dropped Soul. His handle was too hot for her. Something brought me to Sarah's handle and I felt it burning my hands. I dropped her.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Sarah asked me.

"I can't hold you Sarah!" I said. "I don't know why but I can't!" I can't breathe anymore. It's coming in as gasps and shortness. Then I was hit by something. Something stopped me from going any farther than I went and I felt my back crack.

"KITTY!" I heard Sarah yell.

I made my eyes open and I moved at the last second as the wolfman kicked the cylinder. I hit the side of the bridge and held my side. Maka was holding on to the cable near me. I moved over towards her very slowly. The wolfman opened his mouth and started a magic eye canon. I held Maka closer. He seemed to miss and went through his side. All of our mouths dropped. Was this guy an idiot? "Damn it. I always forget to put those things where they won't skewer me." The wolfman said. "But it's okay. Nothing to see here. After all I am immortal."

"Maka!" Maka and I looked over at Tsubaki. "We have to do something if you can't use Soul try using me."

"It won't work." Maka said. "Even if I could figure out how to use you in time I wouldn't be able to defeat him."

"Kitty then you use me!" Tsubaki said.

"Sorry Tsubaki but I need to figure out something and my wavelength is too different from yours." I said holding my side.

"You meisters." I turned to the wolfman. "The great Lord Death plays by his own rules that decide what equal is."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah asked as she inched towards me. Her soul was pulling on mine.

"You all follow the reapers so blindly!" He said. "What gives them the right on how the world should be run!"

The man kept on moving towards Maka and I saying that he wouldn't stand for dying just because Lord Death says he his unworthy. I timed my jumped and I jumped and cartwheeled backwards and landed next to Sarah. Maka however got hit. "Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Sarah asked touching my shoulder. I nodded silently and got to my feet.

"Soul change into a scythe." Maka ordered Soul.

"But you couldn't even hold me before." Soul tried to reason.

"Just do it." Maka insisted.

They were out of sync. Sarah found my hand and I nodded to her. She changed into a scythe and her handle was still a little warm but not burning hot. I guess it was Stein's candles. I watched as Maka was thrown back. I ran over and jumped as I swung sarah towards his head. I was thrown away as well. Maka kept on going. I was thrown in my next attack next to her. "Stay out of it!" Maka yelled at Soul.

"Maka! You're going to kill yourself!" I shouted at her. I leaned on Sarah's handle and narrowed my eyes at the wolfman.

They kept going though. I tuned them out and felt Sarah's soul wavelength against mine. "Kitty. Don't push yourself. Count to ten and hold it in." Sarah said.

I did as told and I felt the pain in my side dumb down. I kind of caught a little of what Tsubaki said but I was trying to stay awake. The pain was dying but my head was now killing me along with my stomach. I narrowed my eyes at the wolfman. Let's get this done.

~Sarah's POV~

I was in the dark room again. I felt Kitty tighten her grip. Her soul now had wings like Maka's. Hers was smaller though. The blue demon was there. "Hey demon girl." I said walking up to her. My boots clicked on the floor. She turned towards me. "Let's get this straight just because I'm following you doesn't mean I'm going to go along with things I want no part of."

"In that case come." She said lifting her hand and waving me towards her. "Power awaits."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

Kitty was smiling down at me. "Ready Sarah?" She asked me.

"You got it!" I said smirking.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESIDENCE!" We shouted together. Maka and Soul did the same thing.I held onto my sanity though and didn't let it hurt Kitty. The funny thing was that Kitty discard me when she missed and I changed back and ran to grab her ankle. Kitty however was caught by the wolfman and slipped from my grasp.

"No!" I shouted throwing myself over. I grabbed Kitty mid-air and we fell into the water. I know Kitty can't swim and she was knocked out anyway. She leaned on my back as I tried to get to shore. Damn I haven't swam like this in a long time. When I got to shore I saw that Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star were at the edge of the bridge. I lifted Kitty over the edge of the bank first before lifting myself up and lying next to her. "You my friend are an idiot." I said to her.

And you are a moron for throwing yourself over." She retorted as she gained consciousness.

"Glad we got that straightened out." I said heaving breaths.

"Me too." She said before coughing in her hand. Kitty's eyes went wide before showing me her hand. It was white blood. Oh crap.

We stared at it for a while before we heard our names. "Sarah! Kitty!" Soul yelled.

I gave a smile and thumbs up. "We're good!" I yelled.

"Just bruised." Kitty yelled up after me. "We're gonna lay here for a sec."

A minute after she said that Black Star and Soul were there. "As I will surpass god I'll help you both to the hotel!" Black Star yelled at us.

Soul helped me onto his back as Black Star got Kitty. I fell asleep before we got to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey again...again sorry about updating...to let you know I might not update for a while longer this time it just depends. So yeah. And if I can ask you guys to help me again. I am having a idea about the next one but what about when Kid is gone and it's his episode? I need some ideas for them please...okay so review for milk and cookies and see ya!<strong>_


	10. Super Written Exam!

_**Hey peoples of earth the most likely want to kill me for not updating. Okay this time you can blame my friend because she got me into TWO animes at the same time! That's not really an excuse though but I have been moving so yeah...on to disclaimer! Let's see...Lord Death and Sid please...**_

**_Lord Death: Hi there hello hi! Ann~chan does not own Soul Eater. See ya~!_**

**_Sid: She does own Kitty and Sarah though along with the character Violet._**

**_HAPPY READING~!_**

* * *

><p>~Week Later~ Sarah's POV~<p>

"Hey Kitty?" I was looking at the calendar that we shared in our room.

"Yea Sarah?" She called out as she got her books together.

"What's this red circle for?" I asked pointing at the circle on the calendar. It was the eleventh and this week. Kitty looked over my shoulder.

"Oh it's the test this week." She said. "The super written test. Remember Stein told us about it?"

I wracked my brain trying to remember when he said that. All I got was training and the latest mission we've been on. "Nope!" I said.

Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever but we're gonna have to study for it tonight." She said as she adjusted my backpack strap.

"Okay!" I said happily.

"Come on guys!" I heard Soul call for us. "We're going to be late."

"Coming Soul." I said out the door. Maka and Soul were waiting by the front door. We drove to the school and Kitty and I sat together like normal. Stein had written the number of days left to study on the board. 3 days left to study.

"Okay listen up people." Stein said as he swiveled into view. "As I'm sure you know there's not much time left. In three short days you'll all be taking the general for meisters and weapons. The super written exam. I expect soon you've all been studying for it."

"I've been studying since you told us." I heard Kitty mutter. Yay! That means she can help me!

"Just to warn you I wrote the test questions this year. If you've studied the material you should be fine. If not then you have a problem." Stein said. I gulped at that. "Either way class is dismissed!" He pushed his feet off his desk and rolled out of the room.

I put my books in my bag. "Yuck. There must be some shortcut ways to memorise stuff." I heard Soul say.

"You don't learn from taking shortcuts Soul." Maka said. "And I'm not going to let you get away with cheating either."

She stood up with Kitty and I was getting up and sitting on top of my desk. I heard Ox's voice. He's another bookworm but he's just plain weird. He has straight pointed triangle type things on the sides of his head and weird glasses that magnify his beady black eyes. On top of all that he doesn't like me much. Then again the feeling is mutual. "Think I'll get top score again this year, Haver?" He said. "Well we'll see."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him. "Ah! Don't let him get to you Kit." I said leaning on the desk.

"Yeah whatever." She said walking past me.

"There are a couple of hard worker in this class that could beat me out. Like them." He stated as he looked at Maka and Kitty. No flipping way. I have a problem with you even saying that don't you dare direct it towards my meister. Kitty held my arm to keep me from pouncing on him and kicking his ass.

"Come on." She said. Her smile seemed forced. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed her out of the classroom. "So..." I trailed off when I saw Spirit doing something weird at the end of the hall. "Your dad is freaking weird."

Kitty looked over where I was looking and hit her head with her palm. "What the hell is he doing?" She asked me.

"I have no freaking clue." I said. "I'm gonna go ask!"

Kitty followed as we walked over to the current death-scythe. "Giving positive energy to Maka and Kitty so they'll do well on the test." Spirit said to Stein who asked him.

"Seriously?" Kitty asked pulling her books to her chest. We watched as he continued down the hall towards Maka. I shrugged and turned to my meister. "We'll start in the library and get some books okay?"

"Yeah okay." I said and we headed towards the library.

~Time Skip~Kitty's POV~

Sarah stared at the page. She's been staring at the page. "What are we doing?" She asked me. I sighed. This was harder than I thought.

"Okay I think that one was a little advance for you so let's go with this." I said pointing at a problem I wrote out. "A sound soul dwells within what and what?"

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." Sarah said twirling a rubber band in her fingers. "Right?"

"Yes right." I said moving on to the next question. This was going to be a long three days.

~Test day~ Sarah's POV~

Kitty and I were put in different places. I don't like that. I'm not a posive weapon I just don't like being away from my meister for very long. Gets me agitated. Must be addicted to her wavelength or something like that. I learned that! I learned you can be addicted to someones wavelength if you're a weapon. Sid then walked in. "I'll be proctoring you're exam today." He said. "And one more thing before we get started." Black Star was on the blackboard all beaten and bruised. Idiot tried to get the test answers. "A certain idiot decided to try and sneak into professor Stein's lab last night and steal the exam. So don't be an idiot like this guy."

I rolled my eyes. Black Star is such a moron. Sid explained that we had sixty minutes and to keep our eyes on our own paper. Not a problem. If I get a low score that'll be fine but as long as I pass I'm good. I wrote my name and then looked up when I heard a sneeze. Soul was stripped to his underwear. I tried not to but a giggle escaped my lips as I glued my eyes to my paper. Then I looked over to see who was around me. Next to me was Patty and on the other side was a girl I knew was named Violet. Sometimes I wondered if they meant to call her Violent. Patty was coloring with crayons and Violet glued her eyes to her paper. Soul sat next to Patty.

Time went by fast and I just went along with what I remember from studying with Kitty. When I finished I saw Patty had a giraffe instead of her test there. I wonder if that's worth some points? She snapped the neck with her elbow. I started laughing for no reason. I smacked my hands over my mouth and heard Kitty doing the same a level or two above me. We all walked out of the classroom and Kitty and I laughing together.

~Few days later~Kittys POV~

"COME ONE KITTY!" I was pulled by my ever annoying but incredibly awesome weapon down the hall of the DWMA. "THE TEST RESULTS ARE POSTED!"

I rolled my eyes but followed suit. After all she wanted to know if she passed. Maka has just left when we walked up. I was third and Sarah was just after Tsubaki who had an awesome score. "Congrats, you passed Sare." I said pointing out her name.

Sarah jumped up and down. I looked at where everyone else was. Kid, Soul, Black Star, Liz and Patty have to retake it. Surprisingly that giraffe Patty made was worth some points but not enough for her to pass.

~Later that night~

I walked into the living room where I saw Sara, Maka and Soul looking at an old photo album. I walked over and saw he picture of Papa hold Maka while he read to her. Another of him holding me in his arms after I was born. "Whoa is that really you Kitty?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "You were a pretty cool baby weren't you?" She asked.

I nodded and sat next to Maka. "Yeah I guess. Papa read to me sometimes too." I said looking at the pictures of Maka, Papa and I.

Then Blair came in. She gave a bag to Maka and I had a bad feeling. I took Sarah by the arm and ran for our room. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sarah asked.

"That Blair got something by using Papa's money?" I asked only to get a nod. "Yea and that she shrunk it down to Maka's size."

"We're not going out for a week are we?" She asked.

"Probably not." I said opening a window. "But at least I can tell you somethings about Papa."

Sarah smiled and we sat together on our window bench. "Sounds good." I started my tales of how Papa and Mama raised us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short just bare with me on some episodes please...again I would love ideas for the next couple chapters...would help a whole lot but yeah I think that's it...REVEIW for cookies~!<strong>_


	11. How I met you

**_HELLO! OKAY SO...sorry caps were so on to crap that I explain. I have been thinking it over and Manga Reader thank you for the suggestion! You get two cookies! Okay so I'm gonna have flashbacks and change POV's sometimes in them but mostly stay to one person in them. This is when the girls first met. The next one will be the dance! I'm so excited! *Jumps up and down* Let's seeeeeeeee...Let's have Kitty and Sarah for this one._**

**_Sarah: Been a while Ann. Anyway she does not own Soul Eater or anything related to it._**

**_Kitty: Yeah it has. She does however own the characters Kitsune, Sarah, Alex and Jay._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Few Days later~Kitty's POV~<p>

I sat under a tree with a book in hand. Sarah was with Alex and Jay and I have time for reading. That was until a certain someone dropped on top of my head. "KITTY!" I was pulled up and shaken by Sarah. Damn she's annoying. "ARE YOU OKAY!"

"SARAH!" I screamed in her face. I saw Alex and Jay just stare at us. Like that's not uncomfortable. "WHAT THE MORDOR!"

Sarah got this weird look on her face. "What?" She asked.

"Lord of the Rings Sar." I said picking up my book. She made me lose my spot! Damn it.

Sarah shrugged and took my book, again. Okay she's asking for it. I got up and ran after her calling her every name under the sun. I even got a couple of people to look at us funny. Alex and Jay were laughing their asses off. Finally Sarah threw my book in the pond. That made me super mad. Sarah went totally pale and watched as I turned to her with the intention of killing. "Look I didn't mean to Kit. I'm really sorry. I'll get you a new one promise." Sarah said backing up slowly.

I closed my eyes and walked back over to the tree. Alex and Jay were both white too as I sat next to them and Sarah came over with a sad face. "It's fine I was almost done with it anyway." I said folding my arms. "But you're fishing it out." Sarah nodded and went back to the pond to fish out my book.

Jay then turned to me. "How did you two ever become friends?" He asked me.

"That's a funny story actually..."

~Flashback~Kitty age 9 and Sarah age 9~Kitty's POV~

Maka and I are going to the DWMA! Papa is taking us! Mama said that we could so he's just going to make sure that we're okay by ourselves. "Maka! Maka!" my elder sister looked at me. "We're gonna be meisters just like Mama!"

"Yeah!" Maka said hugging me. "We're gonna be the best!"

"YEAH!" I shouted.

"IT IS I THE AMAZING BLACK STAR~!" I looked up to see the hyperactive ninja on the top of one of the pointy things. I waved at him but he didn't see me. Maka just pulled me along after Papa. I heard a soft quiet singing voice from a room and I broke free of Maka's grip. She was following the sound of a piano anyway.

The singing was also with a guitar. The voice was a girl and it was very pretty. "I spread my wings and I learn how to fly I do what it takes until I touch the skys." I opened the door to a dark blue room. A small girl my around my age sat in the middle of the room with a light wooden guitar in hand. Her short hair was white and curly. It stopped just short of her chin and curled towards her eyes. Her eyes were a dark deep strawberry red eyes. She was muttering something under her breath and she took the string that was broken and set the guitar down. She then looked toward me who was standing in the doorway. "Oh hey." She said with a half smile.

"Hi!" I said smiling. "I'm Kitsune and I'm a meister. I'm also only nine."

"I'm Sarah and I'm a weapons." She said smiling.

"Cool what weapons are you?" I asked curious if this could be my next weapon. Alistair died from his sickness last year so I've been without a weapon.

"A scythe." Sarah said turning her arm into a blue and black blade. "See."

I smiled and touched the blade. "That's cool. Well let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kitsune Amaya Albarn." I held out my hand to her and she shook it.

"Sarah Amelia Ev-Eater." She caught herself before saying something totally different for her last name.

"Ev?" I asked poking her arm.

Sarah sighed. "I'm really an Evans but I don't wanna be! I convinced my brother to change our last name to Eater because it's cool." Sarah explained.

I shrugged. "I have no real reason to judge." I said. "My father cheats on my mother with other women."

"Well looks like we both have weird lives." Sarah said smiling. "Hey why don't we try being partners?"

I nodded and took her hand. Her soul connected with mine and she changed into a scythe. She was light and cool. Our souls were in sync and it only took in a matter of seconds. Sarah changed back and shrugged. "I guess we were meant to be partners." I said.

"KITTY!" I heard my sister call for me.

"Who's Kitty?" Sarah asked.

"My name shortened." I explained.

"Oh."

Maka and a boy that looked like Sarah. "Hey Nee-chan." I said hugging Maka around her middle.

"Hey Sarah." The boy said to Sarah as she hugged him.

"Hey Soul." She said.

"Guess what?" I said bouncing on my toes with Sarah.

"What?" The two asked.

"We're partners!" Sarah and I shouted together.

~A day later~Sarah's POV~

Soul and I both found meister's! YAY! Kitty is cool and awesome. She also made a place in her bed until we found one that would fit me. I found myself in Soul's bed though. I guess my dreams won't be gone anytime soon. Kitty and I both sat in the NOT class next to each other. Maka and Soul were bumped up to the EAT class. "Kitsune and Sarah." We looked up to our sensei. Sid was his name. "Let's see what you two can do."

I transformed with a flash of purple light. Kitty swung me with no trouble and Sid was impressed. Said something about a natural wavelength. Then sent us off. Towards the EAT room. Where all the big kids are. Nine years old and going to the EAT class. Kitty explained to sensei about what Sid said and told us to sit down. Maka and Soul both moved over and let us sit next to them. I was introduced to Black Star and Tsubaki. They seemed nice until lunch. Black Star started shouting about how he was going to surpass god. Kitty explained that it was normal while we ate.

~End of FlashBack~Kitty's POV~

"...that was our first day. The next week was full of missions with Maka and Soul." I explained as Sarah came into my view.

"KITTY!" I looked at my weapon and she was holding up my book. It was even dry. "I HAVE YOUR BOOK~!"

"Wow, I can't believe that you and Sarah met like that." Alex said. "I never knew that she was a singer."

"Yeah she's a great one. Along with most instruments." I said as Sarah ran towards us.

"What are we talking about?" She asked throwing me my book. I caught it and put it in my bag.

"Nothing." I said picking at my pizza.

Sarah gave me a weird look before plopping down next to Alex and grabbing a piece of cold pizza. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating and talking until the very end when the sun was setting. "Hey Kitty." I looked over to Jay. "Wanna go with me to the dance?"

I almost spat out my drink on his face. I saw Sarah do it to Alex. Poor guy. When I found my voice I was stuttering. "M-m-me?" I asked unsure.

"Anyone else here named Kitty?" Jay asked me with a smirk.

"No..." I said leaning back just a little bit. I put my hand to my chin and looked at him. Sarah had taught me it was a good tact when trying to decide a yes or no question. "Sure." I finally managed out.

Sarah looked at me then nodded to Alex. "I'll go with you Jackson." She said smirking as she used his last name.

Then we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Sarah and I headed home. "So what were you talking to them about?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello again! As always read and review. Cookies for reviewers and if I can manage a giraffe but most likely not...Don't tell Patty .<em>**


	12. Locked in dance

_**Hi guys! Thank you so much for taking notice of that small mistake Riku Ashwood! Sorry if this seems like a while update. I just finished moving! Though I hate it with a passion. Okay disclaimer is gonna be with Sarah and Alex! Yay! I'm so excited!**_

**_Sarah: Hey guys be nice to Alex! This is his first time. So anyway. Ann doesn't own Soul Eater. Alex your turn._**

**_Alex: Hi! Um...Sar your brother is giving me a death stare._**

**_Sarah: Ignore him and finish the disclaimer._**

**_Alex: Ann owns Sarah, Kitty, Jay and me._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**~Dance night~Sarah's POV~

Kitty was biting on her nails. "Stop it." I scolded her. Her nails were colored the blue of her dress. Her dress was strapless and hit her knee. The color was a light blue. She had handless gloves and a part of circled her ring finger. A silver bracelet was on her right wrist. Her hair was slightly curly and partly pulled back by a ribbon that landed just before her dress started in the back. Blue flats were on her feet and a little of light make-up on her face. "You'll mess them up."

Kitty then started messing with my dress. I myself was wearing a knee length dark purple dress. It was so dark that it looked almost black. It clung to my body too. The thick straps went into a circle and then down my back. My hair was down and around my face. A dog tag with my allergies and stuff around my neck. My nails were colored purple and a light dark make-up on my face as well. Dark heels on my feet too. I shooed her hands away with a swat. "Sorry, I'm nervous." Kitty said as she set her hands in front of her.

"I know." I said patting her arm. We were in our room waiting for Maka and Soul. Or for Alex and Jay. Whichever came first. "Just think this way. We get to spend the night in nice clothes."

Kitty gave me the look that said 'I hate you'. A knock was on the door and Soul poked his head in. "You guys ready?" He asked us.

"Yup, just one last thing." I said taking out a locket. I put it on Kitty and together we walked out of our room. Soul was wearing his black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He wasn't wearing his headband. Maka was wearing a black and dark pink spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was slightly curly and pulled into two high pigtails and the rest was down. She was wearing sandal heels. We walked to school and Alex and Jay met us at the door. They were both wearing suits. Alex was wearing a blue shirt while Jay wore red.

"Hey." I said as they came up to us.

"Hey." Alex said smiling at me. "You look awesome."

I smirked. "Thanks. You're not half bad yourself." I said poking his side.

Kitty and Jay just stared at each other. I sighed and pushed her into the DWMA dance hall. Well the gym but I wanna call it the dance hall. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. Black Star was wearing a suit but was all messy in it. Tsubaki was wearing a almost floor length light blue dress. Her hair was done in a ponytail thing but looked cute anyway. Kid was wearing a normal suit but it was white. Liz and Patty were wearing the same thing. Pink jumpsuits. Liz put her hair in a bun and Patty left hers down. "Hey guys." We said walking over to them with the boys trailing behind us.

"Hello, Kitty and Sarah." Kid greeted us. "Who are these two gentlemen?" He asked pointing to the boys behind us. Black Star and Soul were glaring at them.

"Oh this is Alex and Jay." I said smiling at Soul. He was glaring at Alex more than he did Jay since he was behind me. "Soul be nice." I said before kissing his cheek.

Soul growled and narrowed his eyes more at Alex who gulped. Maka then pulled him into the dance hall. Everyone followed us in. The place was beautiful. Red curtains were up like they would in a place and it all just sparkled. In my eyes of course. Ask Kitty and you'll get a different story. Kid said something about his father saying a greeting but I heard the music and clapped. "Oh I love this song." I grabbed Alex by the arm. "Let's dance!"

I heard a faint 'oh brother' from Kitty before I made Alex take me on the floor. It wasn't fast or slow. It was sorta the kind of music you dance and sing to. I hummed as I sorta was lead by Alex. We looked up when we heard Lord Death speaking. He was just saying hello and then he was done with his greeting. "Hey," I looked over and saw Kitty with a plate of food. "Here." She shoved it in my hands. "Kid's gonna wanna do a speech after his father so eat while he talks."

I started shoving food in my mouth and let Alex pick off it. Kid was going off about the school while Black Star was hanging from the curtains above him. I had to hold my mouth to keep from laughing. Even then I still couldn't help but fall over when Kid and Black Star got into it. Kitty was holding on to Jay to keep from falling over. Alex was holding on to me so that I wouldn't fall over while they just had a confused look on their faces. "This is normal but hella funny." I said to them.

"Oh..." Was their reply. Kitty and I excused ourselves and walked around. We saw Liz, Kid and Patty doing a funny dance. Kid was making them do a kick in 90 degrees. Black Star was eating everything. I mean that too!

Kitty and I both went to the bathroom and found Maka and Soul out on the balcony. Soul called Maka a food hog. I saw salmon on her plate. She hates raw fish so why did she- OH! I get it. Nice Maka. Very clever of you. "Hey Soul." Soul looked over to Maka. Maka was leaning against the side. "It seems as though something's been eating at you lately."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Soul asked her.

"What's she doing? I haven't noticed anything wrong with Soul." Kitty whispered to me.

"He's been having dreams like mine." I whispered back.

"You can talk to me about these things you know." Maka said all cheery like.

"Sure but there's nothing wrong." Soul said. There he goes again. Mr tough-guy act. He's rather good at it.

I looked to see what was going on with Alex and Jay and they just waved at me. I waved back but turned when I heard Maka yelling at Soul. I giggled and heard Kitty doing the same. Maka started asking him to dance. I then stepped in. "SOUL!" I jumped my brother with a hug. "DANCE WITH ME!"

"No, don't wanna." He said. I started sniffling. Soul started freaking out.

Kitty was dragged away with Maka by her father a little bit ago so she wasn't there to back me up or save him so it was perfect. "But, Soul, you don't dance with me anymore." I said sniffling even more.

Soul put salmon on a fork and popped it in his mouth. "Maybe in a minute okay Sar?" He said.

I pouted and leaned on the railing. I looked over at him. "I justed wanted a dance of being a Eater not an Evans." I said in a hushed whisper.

I guess I said it a little too loud. Soul heard me I guess. "Well here." I turned and he was holding out his fork. I took the salmon off it with a bite and smiled. "I guess we don't have very many brother and sister moments do we?"

"Not anymore." I said.

"Tell you what, when I'm done eating we'll dance okay?" Soul said poking my side.

I giggled and nodded. Maybe I did have a brother after all.

~Kitty's POV~Before Maka's dance with Spirit~

I was looking at my feet. I can't dance at all. Even Sarah agrees! "I remember the first time we danced together Kitty." Papa said. "It was at Maka's kindergarten graduation. You were only a year old."

I smiled up at him. I sorta remembered. I have a somewhat good memory. "I remember. You and Mama both danced with me and Maka in between you two." I said smiling still. I love both of my parents even if my father is a creep.

"You remembered that?" He asked me. I nodded. "Okay so who did I dance with next?"

"With Mama silly." I said smiling still. "I remember the last time we danced together was at my kinder graduation. I danced on your toes."

"Then I danced with your mama right?" Papa asked.

I shook my head. "No, you danced with May-may's mom and then got punched in the face by her husband." I said looking at the ground.

"Oh." Was all Papa said.

I spun off and landed next to Jay. We started dancing and soon it was so close that I was on his toes. I yelped a little. "It's alright." Jay said softly. He was so close. So very close. I leaned up a little. Just a little more.

I was centimeters from his lips when the door opened and I jumped. "AWE! DAMN IT!" I looked over and saw Sarah pouting next to Soul and Alex. I looked over and saw Sid, bleeding.

"Stein hurry! Everyone get out of here immediately!" Sid ordered.

We all ran over to see what was going on. "Are you okay?" Professor Stein asked.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how." Sid said. "We ran into an ambush. I dove right under ground before the blast but I barely got away. What we need to do now is get everyone out of here."

Everything in my head was swimming. What is Sid talking about? "Okay can someone be kind and please rewind?" I asked.

"It's a trap," Sid said. "This is the day they've all been waiting for. The day Lord Death leaves his mirror and all the students and teachers are in one place."

Stein got it and turned. "Medusa!" He shouted. I saw her jump off the railing where Sarah and I were peeking on Maka and Soul.

Something pulled at my heartstrings. A familiar soul. The wolfman's! I was too busy focusing on the soul to notice that Sid was doing something. It wasn't until I was falling that I noticed the cofins. I fell for a while before landing on my feet next to Maka. "The meisters landed on their feet but the weapons didn't. I guess we really are different." Soul said behind me.

"Go figure Soul." Sarah said as she got up rubbing her butt. "So what the hell is happening?"

"I'm sensing some witch souls up their." Kid said from my right. I felt them too. "One, two...eight!"

"Hey! It's symmetrical." I dropped my head at Sarah's smartass remark.

"The demon swords also." Kid said.

I heard something fall. "What the hell." Sarah and I said spontaneously.

"Listen up kids. We've got an emergency on our hands. Below the DWMA sleeps a kishin. The source of all madness in the world. You should know our school nurse Medusa is a witch." Stein said to us. "She snuck into the academy to revive the kishin. We must stop this at all costs."

"Dr Medusa is actually a witch professor that's crazy." Maka said.

"And this kishin thing too." Soul said. "How's something like that beneath the school?"

"Um...the first one is not that crazy but the second is all freaking crazy." Sarah said.

"It's true!" Kid exclaimed. "My father explained everything to me. In order to keep the kishin sleeping safe and sound my father can not ever leave the academy."

"So there's a reason Lord Death doesn't go anywhere?" Black Star asked. "I just thought he wasn't much of a people person."

"Let's get moving." Stein said. "We can't let Sid's quick thinking go to waste. All of you follow me. I'll lead you to the entrance that takes us underground."

~TimeSkip~No POV~

Sarah smirked as she pulled her hoodie up as Stein asked if they were ready. Kitty fixed her shoes before standing up straight. "We're coming." Maka said for them.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY! Review for cookies! And if anything is wrong with the others tell me! I will fix them...eventually...well SEE YA!<em>**


	13. Vector arrows

_**Hi guys! IZZY! *Glomp* I haven't heard from you in a few chapters! Yay! Okay! Guys! Can I please get up to 25 reviews before the next chapter? PLEASE! That is all I ask of you! Okay Jay and Kitty!**_

**_Kitty: Hey! Ann does note that she does not own soul eater._**

**_Jay: She does however own the OC's in this chapter._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Underground~Kitty's POV~<p>

I held Sarah behind my back as we ran. Her blade was close to the ground but I held it firm enough so that she wouldn't slide down. "Hey Kid," I glanced back at Maka and Kid. "How did Lord Death seal away this Asura guy anyway?"

"He ripped the skin off of Asura's body and made a tightly made bag then he rooted his own soul to the ground here." Kid explained.

"Because of that Lord Death isn't able to go anywhere?" Black Star asked.

"What if the seal was broken and kishin was able to get free? Would Lord Death be able to go anywhere he wanted?" Maka asked.

"No it doesn't work that way." Stein said. "Lord Death has attached his soul to this town. I guess you could say he's even become one with Death City."

"So it's like he's trapped inside himself?" I asked.

"If he wanted to go somewhere he'd have to find a way of giving the city legs." Stein explained. "I don't really see that happening anytime soon. Do you? You don't know how disastrous if the kishin was revived. It's madness is like the plague."

I just kept running until I felt something pull at my heart. I stopped on a dime making everyone else in front of me stop. Maka stopped the same time I did. "Professor Stein, I got something." Maka said.

I closed my eyes and pictured the soul. It was Papa's. "I'm not nasty or despicable." He said coming into the light.

I sighed and grabbed Sarah's handle a little tighter. "Papa..." I hissed.

"How did you manage to escape the trap they set up?" Stein asked.

"When it comes to chasing a woman no one's faster than I am." Papa said.

"I should've known." I said shaking my head.

Stein said something else and Papa transformed into a scythe. "Listen up." Stein ordered. "From this point forward there's no telling what could happen. It'd be best for you weapons to stay in weapon form during the battle. When your vulnerable a single blow could be the end of you."

"Right." Tsubaki said.

"Okay." Liz and Patty said.

Soul said nothing and so did Sarah. I could tell she understood though. "Why are they sitting up there waiting for us?" Black Star asked. "I thought that they were heading for the kishin."

"No they would have left some behind for protection." I said. Battle strategy is something I'm good at.

It was quiet for a moment. "Hey did you hear something?" Black Star asked us.

"Hear what?" Maka asked.

It was quiet again. I close my eyes and listened. Footsteps. "Yeah I hear it." I said lifting Sarah a little higher.

"Sounds like footsteps to me." Kid said.

"Their finally showing themselves." Black Star said. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Someone who can defend against and defeat multiple opponents." Stein said. "Someone who can attack several people simultaneously. Someone who make absolutely sure that no one gets through no matter what."

Medusa came into view. I growled under my breath. "How lovely it is to see you all again." She said.

"Alright here's how I think it's going to break down." Stein said. "For the most part we can anticipate our enemy's moves. The first roadblock is gonna be Medusa. The demon swords will be the second ones. After that the remaining two will be making their way to the kishin. The werewolf Maka and the others fought before is immortal so he will be in charge of protecting the blackblood at all costs. Now then this is what we will do. I will stay here and distract Medusa. While we are fighting I want the four of you to run past her as quickly as possible. Kid you are the most mobile of us so you go ahead after the two heading for the kishin."

"Understood." Kid said.

"Black Star you will be keeping the demon swords busy so Kid, Maka and Kitty can get through." Stein said. "Since you can attack directly you can do the most damage to the demon swords."

"Yeah!"

"Maka and Kitty you run past Medusa and the demon swords to catch up with Kid. Then both of you destroy the blackblood." Stein said.

"Right." Maka said.

"Okay." Was all I said.

"There's just one last thing. I want you all to make me a promise." Stein said. "I want you to promise not to die. Can you do that?"

We all nodded and Medusa said something I didn't catch. Stein said something about stay calm when the vector arrows came. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The other three ran ahead but I stayed where I was. "What are you doing?" Stein asked me when Maka was gone.

I smirked as the arrows came towards me. "Sarah."

"Right!" I jumped and through her in the air. I went in between the arrows with twists and turns that only someone with very good flexibility can do. I got to Medusa and jumped over and ran past grabbing Sarah from the air as I did. "Nice job Kitty."

"Thanks." I said. Then I ran to catch up with the others.

Maka and Black Star where up ahead. I saw Crona and Arcadia. Then Black Star looked behind him. "Maka! Black Star! Hold on a sec!" I shouted to them.

Arcadia looked over at me then down at her sword. "You got here quick." Black Star said. "For someone who's so slow."

"Let me handle her." I said gripping Sarah tightly.

Black Star let it go. "Alright spotlight's yours." Black Star said.

"What are you thinking Kitty?" Sarah asked me.

I didn't answer. I just felt the fire inside me glowing stronger. Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY! Review for cookies! I know it's short again just bare with me. SEE YA!<em>**


	14. Curiosity is something she's good at

_**Hello! Hi! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry...You see I got caught up in the jaws of life...*Sweatdrop* hehehe...**_

**_Sarah: Well welcome back to the rank of the living Ann!_**

**_Arcadia: Where'd you go?  
><em>**

**_Just do the damned disclaimer...Oh and props to CD, Riku and Izzy!_**

**_Arcadia: Ann does not own anything related to Soul Eater...or Naruto..._**

**_Sarah: She does however own the OC's in the story!_**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV~<p>

Kitty seemed to ignore me. I bit my tongue though. Hard enough to bleed. She's thinking something though. She moves fast because she had my blade behind Arcadia before Black Star even hit the ground. Kitty punched her in the face. "Oh!" I shouted from my place. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks." Kitty whispered before rounding on Arcadia again. Kneeing her in the gut this time. "I wish you'd give up." Kitty said. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Kitty jumped back when Arcadia brought up her sword. "Then I don't hit me." Arcadia said. "It's simple really."

I saw Maka hitting Crona then kicking Crona away. Kitty doesn't want to do that to Arcadia so this is not going to be easy but we'll make the most of it. "Kitty do you have a plan?" I asked.

"No not really." Kitty said.

"Do we have a shot?" I asked.

"Umm...no, not really." Kitty said.

I started laughing. "You are so cool Kitty!" I said laughing. "Well, as cool as you're gonna get by being so smart yet stupid at the same time." Soul was having the same talk with Maka a few yards away. Sometimes it's funny how we think the same thing yet do the exact opposite of each other. "Well we'll manage."

Kitty giggled. "Yup." She said.

Then the white thing I believe was called Selene started talking to Kitty. I didn't really listen to it very well because insulting Kitty is like asking for a death wish. She tolerates Black Star because she has to but if someone insulted her it's like hell on earth and nothing can stop her. Or like Tsunade from Naruto...you just don't go there. The black thing was doing the same to Maka. So that's her play. Nice thinking Kit. She then ran at Arcadia and swung as hard as she could. Arcadia had a white shield of blood in play though so she pushed us back. "Why do you do this?" Arcadia asked.

Kitty's eyes widened. "No way." She breathed as she drew back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"She's really curious." Kitty said. "Not like her brother who can't deal with anything."

"Liquid needle." Arcadia said. Her shield had turned into white blood again and just like Crona's bloody needle it was sharp liquid needles coming at us. Kitty evaded like she normally would and stood strong. "Selene...scream resonance." An ear piercing scream reached my ears and I remembered it.

"WHY!" Kitty screamed. "Why are you taking innocent souls and reviving the kishin Arcadia!"

"Because I'm curious." Arcadia said simply.

"Well ya know what! Curiosity killed the cat!" I cried out.

"Who said the cat was curious?" Arcadia said tilting her head to one side. "Whatever...scream alpha." She ran the sword down and around making that dragon thing again.

Kitty guarded with me and was knocked to the ground. She wasn't about to give up so easily. Neither was her sister for the most part. "You okay?" I asked.

"Fine."

"You shouldn't have gotten back up." Arcadia said. Kitty ran and Arcadia held her hand up to block. "Though I am curious about why you fight me I don't want Lady Medusa to be mad at me either."

Arcadia made a sharp point with her blood and Kitty jumped back. "We shouldn't cut her like that." I said.

"I know." Kitty said. "We have one more thing up our sleeve."

I smirked. "Alright let's go!" I shouted.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Together Kitty and I shouted. Our souls fell in step and aligned and our power grew. "We need to increase it more Kit!" Kitty nodded and it raised higher and higher.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka and Kitty shouted.

Kitty jumped with me behind her back. "Letter C hunter!" She said swinging the blade as a C. She then did it downward and up. "9 Hunter!" Kitty then went right for the money. Right on Arcadia's head.

Arcadia blocked it though. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked. She kicked Kitty. "If so then it's my turn. Scream gama."

Kitty guarded against her blows but the teeth on that thing hit the handle and vibrated me until my teeth were chattering. "Sarah!"

"Kitty don't you dare." I warned. I heard her talking to me. I blocked it out though. Blood trickled down my right side of my head. No wonder I have a headache now.

Kitty was pushed away. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yup." I lied.

Oh no. Kitty has that look. Something's up but she can't tell me. We were hit again. Kitty flew backwards. Damn she's taking a beating. "Are you afraid?" Arcadia asked. Kitty just looked up at her. "You remind me of the little one."

"Come on Sarah." I heard that voice say. "Don't you wanna save your little friend."

I was panting then I was in the white room. I call it that because of the white blood. "Shut up."

"Why not do away with reason and let loose?"

"Shut up you can give me power but that's it." I said. "My reason for it all stays with me."

"Oh no you can't beat her that way." The little demon said. "You are sadly mistaken if you think you can have discipline, reason and power all together."

I sighed. "I've seen people with all three doing exactly the same thing we're doing right now." I said. "Besides I'm protecting my meister! Doesn't that count for something?"

Then the demon started shouting at me. Something about letting loose and going crazy. I screamed back. "THIS IS MY BRAIN! MY BODY! MY SOUL! YOU WILL PLAY BY MY RULES OR NOT AT ALL! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE THE EFFING LEAD!" I screamed at her.

"How can I shut up and take the lead?" The demon asked.

"How am I suppose to know!" I shouted.

She sighed. "Alright let's just calm down alright?" She said. "We're getting nowhere yelling at each other right?"

"Right." I said pouting.

I heard a giggling. "Wow Sar I've never ever heard that come out of you mouth." Blue curtains drew back and there was standing my best friend. Kitty was there in a pure white dress that was floor length and skirted back behind her. A blue clothing was over it and stopped before going to the end of the skirt. Her hair was down and sorta pulled back. Ribbons held in part of her hair together. Glove similar to mine were on her arms. A blue necklace graced her neck as well and her dress was strapless. "Hey."

"Kitty?" I asked getting up smiling as I walked over to her. "Is this for real?"

"Totally." Kitty said smiling.

"Alright then." I said and we sat down. "Why are you here anyway?"

Kitty was tapping her toes and humming with the voice of the music. "I needed to talk to you remember?"

"Oh yeah that look." I said. "What was that about?"

Kitty looked down at her hands. "Well something about Arcadia's wavelength is bugging me." She said. "I wanna check it out."

"So you're asking me to do the impossible?" I asked smirking. Kitty nodded. "Sweet."

"So you'll do it?" Kitty asked.

"Why the hell not?" I asked. "Risks are risks but as long as I get you back in one piece I'm good."

Kitty nodded. "Thanks, Sar." She said before she faded away and I was back in weapon form.

"No prob," I said. "Just come back okay? And hurry it up too."

"No promises." She said.

I watched as Kitty's body started doing crazy things when consumed by the white blood. Maka was consumed by the black blood. Damn...I'm being pulled into the white blood! Don't worry Kit. I got your back...forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe..sorry again...Any how cookies for review and I'm gonna give two for every one this time!<em>**

**_Edit: Sorry I forgot to add this last night! But I have a poll up on my account and I would like people to vote please~! Anyway...yeah bye!_**


	15. Fear of being alone

_**Hello! Hi! How are ya? Okay! So I forgot to metion this last chapter but I have a poll posted on my profile. I would like it very much if people could click on over there and give me a little feed back. Hummmmm...I think I might be forgetting something...Oh! CD! Thanks for your suggestion!**_

_**Soul: What's up?**_

**_Soul? What are you doing here? Never mind don't answer that._**

**_Kidd: Ann does not own Soul Eater._**

**_Kidd! You too!_**

**_Soul: She does however own all the OC's._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Kitty's POV~<p>

I was drifting in my consciousness. My body however was biting Arcadia's head and then licking it. "Wow...that's so attractive." I told Sarah.

"Yeah Kit, so hurry your ass up." Sarah said. "I can't hold on forever."

"Thanks again Sar." I said before drifting off. A small soul started towards me. It was my soul. The coloring was blue green. I held it in my arms. My soul is pretty tiny.

Another soul started towards me but this one was purple blue. This is Sarah's soul. It's so strong and big. No wonder Sarah always seems so bright and big. "Kitty?" I turned around and saw Maka. "How did?"

"Sarah has the white blood inside her so I have the madness." I explained. Her soul drifted towards me as mine drifted towards her. "I guess both of our souls are pretty small." I said taking hers in my hands. Soul's soul was behind her.

"Are you going after Arcadia?" Maka asked.

"Yeah." I said. "She seems different."

"Okay, we should be moving faster." Maka said.

"Yeah." I said when a bright pink purple light came from above us. Maka and I both looked up. Two souls sat there. I drifted towards one and held it close to my heart. The wave length was totally dry and unreal.

~Arcadia's POV in her soul~

I poked the plant in front of me. It fell in front of me. I sighed and put my hands on my knees. "What to do what to do?" I mumbled to myself. "Kicking the dirt doesn't do anything. So I'll just sit here."

Then it came. My shadow. "Hello." It said.

"Hello." I said back.

"My name is Arcadia." Of course I wasn't alone. I never am alone doing nothing. It always shows up. "May I ask you some questions?"

"May I ask you questions and pass if I want to?" I asked.

"That's up to you I guess." It said. "First question: What's your name?"

"I pass." I said.

"That was an easy one. You won't even tell me your name? Why do you think that is?"

"Why do you think that is?" I asked avoiding the original question.

"Let's move on..." It continued asking question that I kept avoiding with other questions.

Finally it had enough after seventy two tries. "You were suppose to cause healing not pain." I said softly as it disappeared.

Something flashed in my head. It was Kitty. "So do we have a shot?" I heard her weapon ask.

"Umm...no not really." Kitty said smiling. After that Selen insulted her. "Yay, yay." She explained that we didn't see her as food any more and that's why she said yay. "My name's Kitty. I'm a scythe meister, who are you?"

"Demon swordsman Arcadia." I answered.

"Well this here is Sarah my weapon and now we're gonna kick your ass!" The flash was gone then.

"Why didn't I avoid the question that time?" I asked with tears. I covered my eyes in my skirt. "I am the demon swordsman Arcadia."

"I know that." A small squeaky voice. I turned and saw a girl with bright blue eyes and strawberry red-blonde hair in a twin braids. She was wearing a blue summer dress without shoes on. Kitty? "Helllllooooooo! What'ca sittin' down there for?"

I pointed to the plant. "It's gone." I stated.

"Welllllll all it needs is love and a little water!" Kitty said. "Come on! There's a lake right over there!" She scooped up the plant and took my hand dragging me with her. When we got to the water she set it down and pushed it under the ground. She took some water and put it on the plant. It grew a lot. It sprouted trees and grass and it was all pretty again. Flowers were put in my hair and I giggled.

"There you two are!" I turned and saw Sarah like us. Her white hair though was partly in braids and they went together in the back. She was wearing a violet dress and sandles. "I thought I lost you." Then we grew. Everyone started coming out that were Sarah and Kitty's friends. Kitty and Sarah held my hand.

Suddenly I was pushed back to the real world and sat on my knees helplessly.

~Kitty's POV~

"SARAH!" I shouted. "Get me outta here!"

"Right away boss!" Sarah said jumping down in her tanktop and jeans. She looks around for a moment before catching me. She pushed her hand through and I grabbed it. She pulled up hard and I was in my body again.

Arcadia was sitting helplessly on her knees and Maka, Crona, and Soul were watching me. "Hey guys what'd I miss?"

"Other than Arcadia shutting down and you being totally like you were on weed nothing much." Sarah said.

"Sarah, transform back." I said. Sarah did as told and Arcadia had tears rolling down her cheeks. I walked towards her and sat right in front of her before giving her a great big Kitty hug. "You don't have to be alone anymore." I said softly.

Sarah giggled. "Well, if you wanted a hug Arcadia all you had do is ask." I'll get her later.

I pulled back. I flicked her forehead. "Say why don't you and I after this is finished figure out you're curious mind that is if we survive this." I said smiling.

"O-okay." Arcadia said smiling slightly before hugging me again and I giggled. To think that all she had to do was water a plant. Funny what we do just to stay the same.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay guys you know the drill. R&amp;R please! Cookies for those that do~!<em>**


	16. The beggining of the end

_**Hello! Hehe...Sorry guys...Kinda got lost on the path of life ya know? But I have not died yet! No I am simply trying to make funny stories for future times. Annnnnnnyyyyyyyway...I still have that poll on my profile...soooooo...Kid and Liz.**_

**_Kidd: Ann does not own Soul Eater_**

**_Liz: She does however own Arcadia, Sarah and Kitty._**

**_Again sorry...I would like a few reviews before the next chappie though._**

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV~<p>

I laughed and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Well, Kit, looks like you have another one under wraps as normal." I said before walking over to the two. "But still, Arcadia, do you think you'll be alright while we catch up to the others?"

Arcadia nodded and held her hand out to me. I helped her to her feet as Kitty got up and dusted her pants off. "WHAT THE HELL!" Selen popped out of Arcadia's back and grabbed Kitty around the next. Shaking my meister. "What did you do to Arcadia!"

I grabbed Kitty by the waist and pulled back with a giggle. "How the hell did that happen?" Kitty asked pointing at Selen.

"It seems that Selen and Ragnarock were both feeding off Arcadia's and Crona's fear." Maka said.

"Seems so." Kitty said. "Still we should get going. Kid and Black Star are going to need all the help we can give them."

Arcadia still reluctantly moved backwards when I looked over at her. "Don't worry!" I said with a thumbs up. "We'll be back!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and pulled on my hair. "Come on slow poke." She said.

"OW! KITTY! THAT HURT!" I whined as I changed into weapon form.

Kitty smirked. "Baby." Kitty said. "See ya in a little while Cadie."

"Cadie?" I asked as Kitty ran after Maka and Soul. "Really? That's all you can come up with?"

"Well you come up with something better!" Kitty yelled at me as she slide down the side of the stairs.

I sighed and stayed silent. That was until we stopped at some ruins. Something was odd about them for sure. "Hey Kitty is that...soot?" I asked squinting my eyes at the block of rock.

"Sure looks like it." Kitty said. She moved over to one and touched it. Pulling her hand back and it was covered in black dust. "Yup. Bombs were placed here and by all the soot a lot of them."

"Kitty!" We looked over and Maka was running back to us. "Thought you got hurt or something. You both okay?"

Kitty nodded. "Just looking at the soot on the ruins." Kitty explained. "Lots of bombs. Kid must've had a hard time getting through them."

"With his symmetry issue I kinda didn't expect him to get this far." I said. "Gotta remember to give him a symmetrical cake after this is all over and done. Assuming of course that we make it out alive."

"Let's move." Kitty said. Maka nodded and we ran. Even as the walls and ground shook.

Maka stopped in front of Kitty and so in turn my meister stopped as well. I felt a strange wave length through Kitty. "What is it?" I asked.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked his meister.

"An overwhelming sense of madness." Maka explained.

"That means that the kishin has be revived." Kitty said.

"What about the others?" Soul and I asked together.

"We don't know." Kitty and Maka said. "The madness is everywhere we can't sense they're wavelengths."

"Let's go."

Maka and Kitty both ran down the halls. Until we got to the door to the kishin. Kitty and Maka plowed through the door just as Asura was leaving. "Ah hell no!" Kitty and I yelled. Maka grabbed on to one of his bandages. Kitty grabbed Maka's leg and held my handle with her teeth as she climbed her way up. She flipped herself onto the side and pushed with all her might against it. "Kitty!" She wouldn't stop though. When we got to the top Kitty jumped up and threw my blade at Asura's head. He hit her hard though. Maka had fallen already and Soul was with her. Kitty on the other hand has me. I'm not the softest cushion. Either way though I transformed back and got behind her. I circled my arms around her and made sure that her arms were pulled in tight as well. My back hit a wall and went CRACK before we slid down it. "Kitty? Are you okay?"

"Sarah!" Kitty turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse. Damage done?" I asked her.

"Not much." Kitty said. We both turned back to see Lord Death up in the air with Asura. They seemed to talk for a moment before Lord Death did a reaper chop with one of his big hands. "Whoa." We said together as Asura was thrown into the ground. "That's a powerful chop."

"Hell ya it is." I said smiling.

Bandages ran up towards Lord Death. He created a shockwave that hurtled towards the owner of the bandages. Asura then made some eyes that shot laser beams out of it. Lord Death made some shields for it. I didn't see what happened next but next thing I knew was wind blowing dust. Kitty and I shielded ourselves and tired to watch. In the end all we saw was the death seals bouncing off and Asura getting away. "Um...why didn't it work?" I asked Kitty.

"The boundary of which Lord Death can't go outside his soul Sarah." Kitty said.

"I guess we need to go home now." I said.

Kitty stood up slightly but fell down and I caught her. "I've got you." I said smiling. The blond fell asleep on my back as I walked towards home. Meeting Soul and Maka along the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if it's short. Next one will be longer I promise! Cookies for reviews!<em>**


	17. Fun is a word that I learned

_**Hello! Hey guys! Riku Ashwood I'm glad you liked reading it. Sadly you were the only one to review this time. T.T makes me sad. I want more reviews please...Sarah and Soul.**_

**_Soul: Hey guys. Ann doesn't own Soul Eater._**

**_Sarah: She does own me and Kitty and Alex and Jay._**

* * *

><p>~Kitty's POV~<p>

Sarah and I both looked at one another. Soul was asking us if we wanted to go to a basketball game. Liz wasn't gonna play and he was going to get Maka to play. "You wanna play?" Sarah asked me.

I looked at Soul. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a soul character on the right side, black jeans and black "man" hair band. "Black Star playing?"

"Yeah." Soul said.

YES! Time for payback! Last time we played Black Star hit me in the face with the ball. "Sure!" I said to Sarah.

"Sweet. Get dressed." I looked down and frowned. I was in night clothes. Soul closed the door behind him. Sarah and I both turned to each other.

We smirked at each other. "Switch!" We both said together. I headed towards her dresser and she headed towards mine.**_ (A/N These are going to be their new outfits now by the way)_** I pulled out one of Sarah's tank-tops and took off my night gown. I pulled the tank over my head. It was purple and black and blue all mixed together in a striped pattern. It was low cut and showed my big girls off a little. I pulled on some shorts of mine since Sarah and I refused to share jeans and pants and stuff like that. I put on some smoky grey eyeshadow and soft pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and nodded. I looked badass.

Sarah chose from my clothes a tight black and white striped v-neck tee-shirt and my jeaned jacket. She was also wearing her ripped shorts. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs was going over to the left side of her forehead. As make-up she chose from her plate a lighter grey than I just chose and some strawberry red lipgloss. "Sweet." I said smiling.

We pulled on our striped socks and converse. Sarah sighed after a moment. "I wonder how Arcadia's doing." She said.

"Yeah." I wonder if she is alright? She seemed so scared but put up the curious face to mask it.

Sarah smiled though and stood up. "Well I guess the only way to know is to move forward!" She grabbed my arms and pulled me up to stand on my feet. We walked out of our room and saw Soul grab Maka by her yellow sweater's hood and pulled her out of the apartment. Maka absentmindedly letting him. "Should we follow?"

"I don't wanna be an accessory to a Maka chop but sure." I said shrugging.

Soul was dragging Maka through the streets as she had a book in her hand. Soul is gonna get chopped. "Hey! What are you doing?" Maka asked finally taking notice that Soul was dragging her along.

"Just come on." Soul said walking along still.

"I'm not coming anywhere. Lord Death specifically told us to stay put until our injures are all healed." Maka countered.

"But Maka!" Sarah whined. "Our injures are almost healed!" She bounced on my back and I winced.

"Not totally though Sarah." I said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Kitty." Sarah said sliding down my back.

"Seriously? If you stay put any longer than you already have," Soul held up a card that Sarah and I both zoomed in on. It was Maka growing mushrooms on her head, "You'll start sprouting mushrooms and that's not cool."

"I will not!" Maka said.

Now imagine me and Sarah being chibi like and just staring at the card with cocked heads. "Would that really happen?" Sarah asked.

"It's highly unlikely Sarah." I stated.

"What are you planing Soul?" Maka asked.

"Just a little change of pace." Soul said.

"Huh?"

"BASKETBALL!" Sarah shouted jumping up and down.

"Yo!" We looked over and saw Black Star and Tsubaki standing there. Black Star was spinning the ball on his finger. Maka cocked her head a bit. I guess I was wrong about Soul getting a Maka chop.

~~~~~~~~

"ALRIGHT!" Sarah and I shouted. "Two teams!"

"Who's gonna be captains?" Kid asked.

"Kid you'll be team captain one and Black Star is gonna go coco so unless he wants to give up his captain position he'll be team captain two." Sarah said.

"Alright let's play some basketball!" Black Star shouted.

"Yeah!" The five of us agreed.

Black Star then turned to my sister. "Hey Maka." Black Star called. "Get over here."

"Why should I?" Maka shouted back. "You said that you were fine with me sitting on the sidelines reading a book. That's the only reason I agreed to come."

"Yeah we we lied." I said smiling at her.

I ducked the book Maka through thus it hit Black Star who was directly behind me. "Fine." Maka said.

"It's not my fault you know." I turned and saw Black Star standing there with bandages on his nose in an x shape. Maka walked over and stood in between Black Star and Patty. I skipped and stood next to Black Star. "Liz suddenly flaked out on us."

"What am I suppose to do I don't even know how to play." Maka said.

"Neither do I so I just bounce the ball in Black Star's direction." I stated.

Patty set her cap on Maka's head. "Here it's for your hair." She said. Wait that cap means that Maka's team captain. Oh man we're totally gonna lose.

"Okay four on four. These teams should work for now." Soul said.

"Hey Kid why couldn't Liz come out and play today?" Tsubaki asked Kid.

"Something about nice nails that took a long time to grow." Kid explained.

Soul then got that look again. "A normal game of basketball would be boring. How about the losing team captain gets a punishment? That should make things more interesting." Soul said.

Sarah clapped. "Alright!" She said jumping.

Kid looked like he was about to cry. Poor guy. "Sounds good. What are the punishments?" Black Star asked.

"If we lose we'll move the pictures in Kid's house two centimeters." Soul said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I giggled at Kid's reaction.

"Haha, that would be interesting." Maka said.

"Alright and if we lose than captain Maka here has to spend the day hanging out with her creepy old man." Black Star said.

How cruel. I mean I love my father but Maka hates him. Even if it doesn't seem like it I do love Papa. "Hold on that doesn't make any sense. Don't you wanna be captain Black Star?" Maka said shaking Black Star's arm. "You'll be the center of the attention."

Black Star hit the ground. "It's so hard but I feel bad for making you play." Black Star is such a dramatic. "It'll be a sacrifice but I'll regretfully surrender my captain duties to you Maka."

"You have to decide now not to be an attention hog?" Maka cried.

"You are wearing the captain's cap Maka." Patty said.

"That's why you gave it to me!" Maka cried.

"Damn it! I wanna be captain!" Black Star cried.

"Fine by me let's switch!" Maka said.

"Don't worry Maka when we do lose I'll take the penalty with you." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

Maka scowled but nodded. Soul bounced the ball on the ground. "Alright then let's play." Sarah said smirking.

"Okay here we go." Soul passed the ball to Black Star. "Bring it on." Black Star passed it back to Soul. "Right." Thus confusing Maka and I.

"Patty, Kitty, Captain Maka. Zone defence." Black Star said.

"What?" Maka asked.

I just grabbed the ball when it was passed to me and tried to pass it to Black Star. It was intercepted by Sarah though. She got a basket. The game was paused. "That's a foul Maka you can't double dribble the ball." Kid said.

"Huh? I don't get it what's a double dribble?" Maka asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "You really don't know Basketball?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't." I said. We looked over and saw Professor Stein sitting on a bench. "HEY!"

The game started again and the ball hit my face again! I growled and scowled at Black Star. If only looks could kill. It seemed like I blinked and the game was over. "Game over. Final score 20 to 4. Maka's team loses." Soul said.

Sarah set a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah right." Then she jumped in with Soul, Patty and Black Star chanting 'PUNISHMENT!' over and over.

"Hey what's going on?" I looked over and saw Jay and Alex. Jay was smiling at me.

"We just played some basketball." Sarah said smiling. "Kitty doesn't know how to play." She smirked at me.

"Really? Want me to teach you?" Jay asked.

"Jay's the best at basketball." Alex said.

"Um...maybe later." I said blushing a little. "I gotta go ask my father something real quick with Maka."

Maka and I both walked over to Papa who was standing there with Stein and a new teacher. "Oh hey girls what's up?" Papa asked us.

"Well you see Papa do...do you wanna hang out like Saturday?" Maka and I asked.

He just stared at us before exploding and puking. "Well that's attractive." Jay said from behind me. I giggled. "Hey we didn't get to finish what we started at the dance." He turned me around.

"What?"

"The kiss Kit." Sarah whispered at me.

I blushed and gulped. Jay leaned in and brushed my lips. A small shock came from my lips and went all the way down my toes making them curl. "KITTY! NO! MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!" I heard Papa yell.

Sarah hit him with Maka's book and I laughed. This was a rather fun day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again I would love some more reviews for this chapter. Please? Wanna cake or cookies? *Holds up sweets platter*<em>**


	18. Trails runs and Lessons learned

_**Hey...I know you guys must hate me...no updating for like a few weeks. But to my defense I did only get one review again...yeah well on to the disclaimer...Oh and I still need peoples opinion on what Sarah's soul instrument should be. No one voted on my poll so I took it off.**_

**_Sarah: Yeah guys! She has no idea what to do! This is a first for her!_**

**_Arcadia: Sarah...where are we?_**

**_Oh boy. Just do the disclaimer please._**

**_Sarah: Sure thing. Ann does not own Soul Eater._**

**_Arcadia: She does however own the OC's in this chapater._**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV~<p>

"Soooooo...they're gonna be on a trail run?" I asked Sid. He was taking us down to see Arcadia and Crona.

"Yes, I was talking to them for a long time." Sid said. "In the end Crona told me because I was a zombie he didn't know how to deal with me. Arcadia wouldn't even talk to me."

"Okay I see." Maka said.

"He's incredibly depressed and she's just not speaking to anyone about anything. I can't think what else to do." Sid said.

"Well she was one to stay quiet." Kitty said.

"They're rooms are down that way." Sid said pointing down the left path with we were in a fork of the corridor.

"So I finally get to see Crona?" Maka asked.

"And we get to see Arcadia." I said smiling.

"You three have somehow found a way to connect and understand their soul wavelengths. I'd like you to teach them some things so then they become more accustomed to the academy." Sid said.

"It's no problem we're happy to help out." Maka said smiling.

"Yeah. No problem at all." Kitty said.

"Thank you." Sid said.

That was before we started hearing a woman's voice frantically talking to herself. "...I can't believe I'm stranded in a place like this. It's dark and drafty down here." A woman with caramel brown blond hair with an eye patch over one eye was talking to herself and walking towards us.

"Oh take her around the school too while you three are at it." Sid ordered.

"Hey we-" I was cut off by a hand.

"Of course." Kitty said smiling. "We'll do that."

I licked her hand and she wiped it on my face. "Deserve that." I said wiping my cheek on my shirt.

She seemed to notice us. Then ran over to us. "Pardon me for a sec." She said picking Maka up and moving her.

"Whoa." Both Kitty and I went. We know Maka's tiny and all but she's not that light. Trust us. We know. When we were like nine we tried to pull a prank on her but we both had a tough time getting her out of bed. Then again we were pretty weak at nine years old.

I kinda zoned out. "You use to go to this school too you know, Marie." Sid said breaking me from my zone.

Wait. Marie? I know that name. She's a death-scythe. "Marie? Like the death-scythe?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" Marie said. "I am the death-scythe Marie."

"Well I'm soon to be death-scythe Sarah Eater and this is my meister Kitsune Albarn but you can call her Kitty." I said smiling.

"The rare natural wave length pair?" Marie asked. I hung my head. I hate that.

"Um...yeah but we're not that special." Kitty said smiling as she sweat dropped. "Oh and that's my older sister Maka!"

THANK YOU LORD FOR HAVING KITTY AS MY PARTNER! "Hello nice to meet you MIss Marie." Maka said politely as ever.

~Ten minutes later~

I stood with Kitty just in front of Arcadia's door. She was next to Crona's but they had a door that they could go through if they wanted to see each other since they are twins. Kitty knocked. "Arcadia? We're coming in. Just me and Sarah alright?" Kitty said. No one answered so we opened it.

There was a chair, desk and bed all in a dark room with only one window. Arcadia was nowhere to be seen. "Maka is she over there with you?" I asked.

"No." Maka said.

I sighed. "Kitty? Sarah?" A small soft voice called out.

I looked over and saw someone on the bed. I could have swore she wasn't there a second ago! "Hey!" Kitty and I said. "Wanna come out here and get your first day over and done with?"

"What's a first day like?" Arcadia asked. Curious as ever.

I suppose it couldn't hurt. "Well my first day at the academy was scary. I didn't think anyone wanted to be my friend or be my partner." I said offering up what my first day felt like. "But then I found Kitty and she became my best friend and partner."

"Oh. Okay then." Arcadia said as she put her feet on the floor. She tucked her feet into little white shoes and buckled them up. Then Selene popped out of her back. "Oh hello Selene."

"Is she going to try and kill me again?" Kitty asked.

"No. We talked for a while on it. This might be a good thing for Arcadia. As long as I get to eat kishin souls I am alright." Selene said with a voice of reason.

"Yea she won't hurt you Kitty. I promise. What's a promise?" Arcadia asked.

"That one I don't know Cadie." I said smiling as we walked towards her. "But I know one thing. We're here to show you around and make you feel at home."

"Hey!" Miss Marie, Maka and Crona walked in.

"You know Maka right Cadie?" Kitty asked.

Arcadia smiled and nodded innocently. "Hello Maka."

"Hello Arcadia." Maka said smiling.

"And this is Miss Marie." I said pointing to the death-scythe.

"It's nice to meet you Arcadia. I'm new too. Well as a teacher." Miss Marie said. "We're in the same boat."

"Along with Crona right?" Arcadia asked as she look to her brother with a smile.

"Yea all together." Miss Marie said.

"Oh so you'll talk to them!" Sid said poking his head in.

Arcadia hid behind Kitty and I. "The blue man kinda scares me but I am curious about him." She said quietly.

"Well you'll just have to meet him then to ask your question." Kitty said smiling.

"O-okay." Arcadia said shyly coming out from behind us.

"Don't worry. We'll be with you the whole time." I said smiling. Wow. Lots of smiles going around.

Together all of us walked out of Arcadia's room. Sid was standing there still. "Huh? What's up?"

"Arcadia would like to ask you something." Kitty and I said together.

"AW! That's so cute!" Miss Marie said hugging the two of us.

We managed to break free and stand on either side of Arcadia. "Okay Arcadia ask." I said.

"Um...well...Sid...did it hurt when you...you know...died?" She asked innocently.

Oh...my...god...I have always wanted ask that. "Actually yes than no. At first yes but then no." Sid explained.

"Okay!" Arcadia said smiling. "Oh and one more. Did hurt coming back to life?"

"Nope. Didn't hurt at all." Sid said.

"Okay!" Arcadia said smiling still.

~thirty minutes later~

Cadie seems to be enjoying herself. She's clinging to Kitty's shirt but still she's up here and not on the ground like her brother. "Aderfó. Stand up and look at this." Cadie pleaded with her brother.

"Come on Crona. Quit hiding there's nothing to be afraid of here." Maka said from her spot as she leaned on the wall on front of us.

So Crona stood up. He saw the city below us. Arcadia was in wonderland. She kept on asking how building were made and things like that. Kitty kept on saying she could ask Professor Stein later. "It's so bright." Crona whined.

Maka, Kitty, Miss Marie and I started to laugh. Cadie giggled lightly with us. Crona panicked like Crona does and I saw my brother in the doorway. "Soul!" I shouted and waved.

"Hey Sarah." He said walking over to us.

~Five minutes and a few pushes later~

"Come on Crona!" Kitty and I said as we pushed Crona into the classroom. Arcadia was now glued to Soul as we pushed her brother into the classroom.

Soul handed Arcadia over to us. She clung to me this time. Crona stood in front of the desk and Soul. "So how do you two like our humble academy so far? Think you could get use to being here?" Soul asked.

"It's wonderful!" Arcadia said smiling. "I know I could." She glanced over at Crona. His face was almost literally sunk. "I don't know about Crona though."

"No this place is definitely not for me." Crona said.

"Your just a little nervous. You'll be fine don't worry." Miss Marie said smiling as she was when we met.

"Nah-uh. Can't deal with this. I wanna go back to my corner." Crona said.

Arcadia frowned but didn't let go of my shirt. She's like a two year old with their older brother or sister. I know I was like this with Wes and Soul. "Maybe a nice hard kick would help." Soul said as Maka held him back. I know exactly what he's thinking. Arcadia can get use to it so why can't he. Maka, Kitty and I are putting all this effort into helping them so is he just going to take it for granted?

"Down boy." Maka and I said together. "Quit it."

"Oh I know!" Maka said after a moment of thinking. "Why don't you write some poetry? How does that sound?"

Soul started laughing. "Poetry!" Somehow the chalk board said 'Writing poetry? Are you serious?! LOL!' Soul kept on laughing until Soul was then lying on the desk with a rather large dent in his head. What he should have done was assessed the situation and then made sure Maka didn't have a book hidden anywhere. Then again I have no clue where keeps them so...yeah.

The chalkboard now said 'ow ow ow ow'. "I write poems a lot when something's bothering me." Maka explained.

I got this look on my face. "You know she'll kill you if you go into her room right?" Kitty said.

"That's why you'll do it. Just look for ones involving romance and Soul." I said.

Kitty sighed. "Fine but only for black mail."

"Of course."

"Come on how much more emo could you possible get?" The chalkboard now said 'damn, you're gloomy.' and Soul was laughing again. Stupid Soul. "You can talk to me if something's wrong ya know!"

Then Maka chopped him again. This time it said 'Dead' and 'Maka'. I don't feel bad for him anymore. The desk was broken in half with Soul on it. I zoned for a moment just looking at them.

~Half hour later~

"This is so stupid." Soul said next to me.

"Your the one that laughed at Maka." I said hitting him. "Besides you wouldn't think that way if you knew how poetry and music fit together."

Arcadia poked my side. "How?" She asked.

"Ha! You got yourself into that one!" Soul started to laugh but I punched him. "Ow."

"Um...it's hard to explain." I said softly. "Later promise."

"Okay." She said before we turned back to the scene at hand. Maka and Miss Marie were all reading Crona's poem.

Without a word of warning they both retreated to the corner of the room. A rain cloud above them. "This makes me wish I'd never been born." Maka said.

"It's so sad." Miss Marie said.

Then Black Star walked in. Arcadia visibly flinched as he yelled. "Hiya guys!" Black Star yelled. "What are you lame o's doing in here? The weather's amazing we shouldn't be locked up in school let's get going."

Then he noticed Maka and Miss Marie. "Well I guess it does get gloomy when Black Star's not around. But fear not now that I'm here the sun has come out from behind the clouds!"

"Black Star stop referring to yourself in the third person." Kitty said from next to Arcadia. She handed me a soda and then Arcadia one.

Soul held out Crona's poem in front of Black Star. "Read this." Soul said.

So he did. He was then next to MIss Marie on the ground with a cloud over his head. "This makes me wish I'd never been born." Black Star moaned.

"Whoa..." Kitty said blinking. "That's some hard core poetry going on."

"I don't get it. What's so horrible about a stupid poem?" Soul asked. He then read it. Making him go sit with the others.

I stared in disbelief at them. Really? "I WANNA READ IT!" I grabbed it and read the paper. I cannot speak as long as I am wrong  
>I cannot be brave as long as I am alive<p>

How can I end a life?  
>How am I supposed to deal with this?<p>

The blackness of my blood reflects  
>The darkness that I will always be<p>

I am a dissapointment and nothing more  
>I am pain and regret and nothing else<p>

Each time I fail I am imprisoned in my own pity  
>Each moment of regret pushing me away from myself<p>

When I do whats right I am punished  
>When I do whats wrong I am worthless<p>

Even when others are near I only feel loneliness  
>Even when I am strong I feel weak<p>

I can feel it squirming from the pain I had caused  
>I can feel it dying<p>

All the cracks on the wall I have memorized  
>All the shades of darkness are my rainbow<p>

Today I will see colors  
>Today I will see red<p>

Tears went to my eyes and I joined the others in the corner of the room. "So sad."

"EVEN SARAH!" Kitty exclaimed. She must have read it and Arcadia too because soon they joined us. Crona too.

"I wish I was never brought back to life." I looked over down the line and saw Sid.

"What the hell? Sid! When did you get here!?" Soul asked.

All of us came out of our gloomy state and stood up. "What's up Sid?" Kitty asked as I threw my arms around her neck and leaned on her back. Arcadia clung to her and I still but she was smiling at Sid.

"I have a supplementary lesson for Soul, Maka, Crona, Arcadia, Sarah and you Kitty." Sid said. then he explained the details to which I zoned on. Then off we went!

"This is so illegal." I muttered as we drove with Arcadia on the back of my bike with Kitty. Soul, Maka and Crona were ahead of us. I know Soul's thinking the same thing as me.

"Hey! We're gonna park over here okay!?" Soul called back.

"Got it!" I called up.

So we parked and started walking. Arcadia wasn't clinging to us but stayed as close as she could to either of us. "So this is Loew village huh?" Maka asked. "They sure do have a lot of chimneys."

"Don't they make golems? It requires lots of heat so the chimneys aren't that abnormal for them." I said.

Kitty raised a brow at me. "You actually listened to Sid?" She asked.

"No but I just guessed right." I said smiling.

She turned to Arcadia. "Did you tell her Cadie?" She asked nicely.

"Yes." Cadie said smiling. "Sarah asked for a short version of what we were suppose to do."

"Thank you." Kitty turned and smacked the back of my head. "Baka!"

"There's probably a kiln in every house." Soul said ignoring us.

Ragnarok and Selen joined us. "Hehe. Now let's eat us some souls." Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok. It's not polite to do that." Selen scolded.

My eye twitched. That seemed wrong in a very weird way. "Things change that isn't how we operate any more." Crona said to Ragnarok. "We're going to do things differently now that we're students at the academy."

"Yeah. We're going to help people not hurt them." Arcadia said innocently.

We all turned to the stomping of feet. "I wonder where the supposedly berserk golem is hiding." Maka said. "I'll ask the villagers for details. Come on Kitty."

Kitty and Maka went to ask around. I walked around with Soul. Aren't these villagers enchanters too? Those gloves are used to mix magic into the soil and that's what makes the figures come to life that they make. "I can't say they look all that happy to see us in their village." Soul said.

"I can attest to that one." I said twirling my hair.

"Soul! Sarah!" We looked back and saw Kitty and Maka running towards us.

"No one we talked to knew anything about the golem." Maka said.

Soul looked around. "They're hiding something that's for sure." Soul commented.

"Yeah but what?" Kitty asked.

"Hey!" We looked over to see a guy with jeans and blond hair walking up to us. "You guys! I'm guessing you're here to see about our incident. You're looking for the golem. The one that's gone berserk." I don't like this guy. I really don't like this guy. He gives off a very bad wavelength. When we didn't say anything he continued. "My name's Giriko I'm an enchanter. I'll show you the way just follow me."

I grabbed Kitty's arm to hold her back a bit. She raised a brow over her blue eyes. "What's up?" She asked as we followed behind slower.

"I'm just getting a bad feeling that's all. Promise me Kit if it all goes bad that if I get hurt you'll take Cadie and run." I said.

"I'm not gon-"

"Promise me." I said frimer.

"Fine I promise." Kitty said. "God what's up with that? You and Soul."

"Soul? What about him?" I asked.

"He said something about promising Mikey that he was going to protect me from boys no matter what. He said it after I kissed Jay." Kitty said.

"Mikey? As in you're older brother Mikey? Gosh haven't seen him or Jess in ages." I said smiling.

"Got a postcard last week. He and Jess are together." Kitty said.

"Aw. True love prevails again." I said smirking.

"Yeah laugh it up while you can." Kitty said.

"Still they are a cute couple." I said.

"You have a brother?" Arcadia asked.

"Yeah. He's 18 and a death-scythe so he's all around the world most of the time. He couldn't come to the death-scythe meeting though because he had another obligation." Kitty said.

"Hey!" Soul's voice called out bringing us out of our conversation. "How much further do we have to go to reach the golem?" He asked.

"We're almost there." Giriko said.

"Yeah right that's what you keep telling us." Soul said. "You and those villagers are really starting to creep me out dude."

"Be quiet Soul there's no reason to be rude." Maka scolded him.

Then Kitty cringed. I'm guessing she felt the wavelength now. "The villagers make their living here by creating golems and exporting them to other countries. Golems ward off evil if you leave them by your front door. You see everyone is afraid of the unknown." Giriko said.

"So what you're trying to say now is that we're evil?" Soul and I asked. I've been able to read between the lines of what my parents say for years so I'm pretty good at reading through things.

"Why are you getting so angry with him? He never said anything like that." Maka said.

"Sarah?" I flicked my eyes over at Kitty. She had a grim look on her face.

"Not in so many words maybe but that's what they're thinking." Soul said.

"The truth is that we want to live in peace and quiet. We don't like it much when strangers come to our village." Giriko said. "Which is why we try to adopt the column of the golem and avoid any conflict. In the end everyone is the same. They we all have evil inside us. Even someone who wears a mask of goodness can still have darkness in his heart you see."

The ground shook below us making Arcadia and Selen fall on me. "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"What was that?" Kitt and Maka asked.

"Oh come on! If I tell you that'll spoil all the fun!" Giriko said.

"Then spoil it jackass." I hissed.

"Sarah!" Kitty scolded.

"I know I know langue." I said as the stomping noise came closer. Depre went fly as the golem that we were sent to see about came through a stone abandoned building.

"Oh well I suppose there's no use in hiding the truth anymore." Giriko said behind us.

"Heads up Soul." Maka said. That was their signal from transformation.

"Yeah I'm already on it." Soul said as he went blue.

Kitty and I locked eyes. I nodded and cartwheeled back jumping into the air. The purple hue guided me once again into my weapon's form. Kitty caught me from the air and twirled me above her head. She set my blade behind her back and the shaft she leaned her arms on. "Hey what's that?" I asked Kitty as I saw the soul

"That's crazy!" Both her and Maka went noticing the soul that the golem had.

"What's going on Maka?" Soul asked.

Maka explained that the golem had a soul when it shouldn't. "You two are young meisters I take it." The stupid egotistical ass said. Sorry but I'm a bit pissed at the moment. "Looks like you two figured it out. I've been waiting for this moment...for 800 years. I used techniques I learned as an enchanter to swap my memories with my own childrens passing my brain through the generations. I've lived out thirty boring lives."

"800 years?" Kitty exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked.

"The idea was to store up enough strength to take down Death and his organization. The DWMA but that's all over. I think you children should start saying your goodbyes." Giriko said.

He started transform into a weapon. "What the hell."

"You see I don't need a meister. The golem I created will be just fine." Chains circled the golem. When they stopped they formed a chain-saw.

"This guy's a weapon!" Soul exclaimed.

"And his golem has a soul." Maka said. "What else is wrong with this village?"

"Well this is going to be fun." Kitty said with that crazy look in her eyes. The golem jumped into the air and slashed at us. Kitty jumped to where she was at the tip of blades.

"Give up your attack and turn away right now." Maka advised.

"Trust me. Maka and I together are one hell of a fight." Kitty said with her grip tightening on my handle.

"If you do continue to fight us then we'll take your soul." Maka said.

"My engine isn't even running yet." With that being said the golem reached over and turned on the engine. Depre went flying from the ground and Kitty jumped back.

"Kitty!" Arcadia exclaimed as Kitty stood strong next to Maka.

"His wavelength is distorted!" Both Kitty and Maka exclaimed.

"It's full of blood lust." Maka said.

Giriko kept on talking and Kitty and Maka kept on dodging his attack. I could not keep up with that very well. All I knew is that we couldn't get close enough to get in an attack. "We have to attack at a distance. We know that but how?" Kitty asked Maka.

"There is Crona's screech arrow you know." Ragnarok said.

"And Arcadia's white screech dragon." Selen said.

Ragnarok was trying to make us give them candy. Selen was just going with it. "Then how about four?" Maka asked annoyed.

It sorta got out of hand and Maka promised as many candies as he wanted. The two helped us. Again I couldn't really keep up with what was happening. All I could keep up with was the slashes my blade were taking. "Don't push your luck. Back away." Soul advised Maka.

"It's okay I can keep going." Maka said.

"Kitty back aw-" My voice was cut off by Kitty getting thrown back. "Kit!"

"Maka!" Soul cried just as I did.

Kitty was knocked out. I transformed back into my human form. "Kitty wake up." I said shaking my best friend. Something was sticky on my hand. "What?' I picked it up and saw it was spider threads. "Thread? What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Maka asked with only her eyes able to look over at me.

"Kitty isn't waking up." I said shaking Kitty's still form.

"Is she breathing!?" Maka asked, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I turned her over on her side. I pulled my hair back and set my ear to her mouth. "Yeah she's still breathing." I set a hand on her stomach and felt it. Nothing was out of place or wrong. "She'll be fine I think."

Then I lifted her to be sitting up against the brick wall she was just hit into. Her head luled on to my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders to hold her steady. Black spiders started crawling around everywhere. I tried not to scream as one crawled over my foot. It's not that I don't like spiders 'cause I do but I hate them crawling all over me. Kitty would scream at the top of her lungs and jump into my arms. Good thing she's not awake. Anyway the spiders all started to climb up the golem. "Look the spiders are climbing up it." Soul said to Maka who was still looking at us.

Maka looked over at the golem. "There being drawn in by the soul I sensed earlier in the golem." Maka explained.

I growled at the golem. It hurt my meister. It will pay. That was until a certain pink haired girl stepped in front of us. "Huh? Cadie?" I asked.

"Crona?" I heard Maka say.

"Don't worry Maka. I'll protect you." Crona said slashing Ragnarok downward.

Arcadia flicked her wrist and smiled back at me. "Don't worry. We'll protect our friends." She said.

The spiders all clumped together creating a body from what I could tell. "The kishin has revived . It's madness runs throughout the world." Giriko said. "While you were sleeping the world suddenly became a fantastic place to live. Right Arachne?"

The spiders did form into a body. A human body. A woman's body. Her pitch black hair was mostly pulled into a bun and her bangs reached her shoulders. Her skin was pale. She looked like a spider. At least to me. Crona's and Arcadia's teeth were chattering together but still they stood their ground. Well at least Cadie did. "This woman...this wavelength...Lady M-medusa." Crona said with his teeth still chattering.

"How can that be?" Arcadia asked.

The woman was scaring them. I did not like that. If only Kitty was awake. She'd be kicking ass. "It's nice to meet you children. I've been looking forward to this. Maka, Soul." I looked over at my brother and Maka. "Last night you had a little arguement didn't you? Over who it was who burned the curry." That's right. Kitty and I had an obligation with Jay and Alex so we weren't there for who burned it but we were part of the aftermath.

"How could you possibly know that?" Maka asked.

"It was Soul. He forgot to turn the burner off and scorched your dinner." I giggled a little as Maka looked like she was about to kill Soul. "You two aren't my only entertainment though. I've been watching everything that has been going on in the world. For 8 centuries. Through the eyes of my dear spiders. You too Crona and Arcadia." Arachne said. "The children of Medusa. My little sister." Both of them tensed. "How delightful Medusa didn't love either of you one little bit did she? Well it's not too late I can still give you my love."

I could see a tear tracing down Arcadia's face and falling off her chin. I also could see the blood on her hand. Arachne just laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I hissed at her. "Can't you see how scared they are?"

"How delightful." Was all she said. Crona ran at the witch. Much to Ragnarok's cries to go after her. Arcadia just stood in front of us. All of us. She was determined to protect us. She brought her spider fan to her face. "I'm no longer delighted. Giriko, exterminate the brats."

Giriko kicked Crona in the chest. "Sure thing!" He cried as he did so.

"Crona!" Arcadia cried softly but not moving from her spot.

Crona landed on his feet but went in for an attack. Only to have his blood harden and made my eyes widen. "No effing way."

"My trusty saw leg. Looks like speed setting two is enough to take care of this brat." Giriko said.

"Looks like Medusa's research was nothing special after all." Arachne said.

"Cuts like that are nothing!" Ragnarok exclaimed. "I'll just harden the black blood after you say thank you!"

"Thank you." Crona said timidly.

"YOU MEAN THANKS VERY MUCH!" Ragnarok shouted.

"God damn it." I hissed at myself.

Giriko started to say something but I blocked it out. He squatted down and jumped onto Ragnarok's sword form. Then something happened in a blink of an eye. A guy with blond hair and in a priest outfit saved Crona from certain death. His arm was a guillotine. So this is Justin Law? The only death scythe I know of that became a death scythe without a meister. Also the youngest one too. He's only 17. He was 13 when he became a death scythe. "Who are you anyway?" Giriko asked Justin. Justin didn't answer because of headphones he had on. "Too good to answer me huh?"

"Justin Law. He's one of the death scythes." Arachne said answering Giriko's question.

"Your kidding me? This guy is a death scythe." Giriko exclaimed.

"Is he?" Soul asked.

"The executioner. He's a legend at the academy." Maka said. "Four years ago when he was only 13 he became the youngest boy ever to become the level of death scythe."

"Mikey was shortly after that." I said. "Plus he did it all on his own. No meister or partner."

Then Justin started yelling. "ATTENTION DWMA STUDENTS SINCE THERE IS ONLY ONE OPPONENT I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS QUICKLY! PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT IF YOU DON'T MIND!" He yelled.

"Damn he's loud." Soul said.

"Because of the earphones maybe?" Maka said.

"Another weapon that doesn't need a meister?" Giriko exclaimed. "I don't like that very much! Do you have fun sucking up to death boy!? Is it worth it?!"

"Both of their wavelengths are strong." Maka said. I saw as Soul tightened his grip on Maka. "What is it?" Maka asked him.

"A scythe. He's the same kind of weapon I am." I knew what Soul was thinking. He wanted to keep Maka safe. To be able to protect her even if he can't be in weapon form.

This is why I tell my brother to go after her. He wants her even if he doesn't know it. Soul better not let someone take her and break her. Because Maka doesn't even know that she is fragile and needs someone that will always be there for her. "What are you trying to study or something? Damn you're a strange girl!" Ragnarok said knocking me out of my thoughts.

Giriko kept on talking to which I blocked him out. I didn't really wanna hear profanity words from him. "Giriko." Arachne called.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LADY!" Giriko shouted.

"I detest children who shout." That made my eye twitch. I've been told that many times before. I hate those words in a sentence. "Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"How can I help you ma'am?" Whoa...attitude change much?

"The golem's energy is almost drained it's time to make our retreat." Arachne said.

"Retreat?"

"Someone is waiting for us but don't worry you'll have plenty of opportunities to fight."

The golem came after us when the two left. My eye was still twitching but I couldn't help even if I wanted too. I'm useless alone. Arcadia and Crona were blocking the punches the golem was throwing. "Everyone please duck down I am going to take care of this." I grabbed Arcadia by the back of her dress and pulled her down next to me. We watched as Justin took out the golem with one shot. "Now let us bow our heads in prayer."

Kitty drools in her sleep. "Yuck." I said wiping the spit away from my cheek.

"Would you like me to carry her?" Justin asked bending down in front of me.

"Um...I can take her but could you help me get her on my back please?" I asked.

Justin didn't listen and lifted Kitty bridal style into his arms. Her head lied on his chest. "Sarah?" I looked over to Arcadia. "Will Kitty be alright?" She asked me.

"I think so yeah." I said gulping.

Soul had Maka and together all of us walked towards the bikes.

~~~~20 mins later~~~~

Justin lied Kitty in one of the coffins he brought. Soul lied Maka in the other one. "You still can't move at all Maka?" Soul asked her. "Man that's one stubborn spell Arachne put on you. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere."

I nodded and set my arms over Soul's neck behind him. "But it should go away in a few days." I said as Soul patted my shoulder.

"I feel so inept." Justin said. WTF! He did more than me!

"Ahun." Crona said.

"I wonder how long it takes to wear off." Arcadia said.

"I'll help you keep track." I said.

"Hey hold on a sec. Is it really necessary to put me in here?" Maka asked annoyed.

With that being said we all went "What?" all together holding our ears.

~~~~Death City hours later~~~~

I rode back with Cadie. On the steps of the school sat Spirit. Holy crap he's gonna flip. If not from Maka he'll flip for his baby girl. It's been hours and Kitty is still out. I'm getting a little worried. She's never been knocked out this long before. Spirit clawed at Justin asking where his baby girls were. Cadie and Crona sat on the sidelines watching as Spirit opened the coffin lids and saw Maka and Kitty. Maka was slightly awake and Kitty was still sound asleep. "Maka!" He hugged Maka. Then he turned to Kitty. "Kitty? Is she?" Spirit had fire in his eyes as well as tears as he grabbed me by the shirt and shook me. "You! You promised to keep her safe!"

"Death scythe!" Soul tried to pull him off me but that didn't work.

I pulled my trump card out. Tears came to my eyes. I started to cry. Spirit dropped me while apologising. "I'm sorry! I know she was your best friend!" Spirit yelled.

"Spirit. Kitty's not dead." Justin said.

Spirit seemed to be crying tears of relief but when he stopped I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't keep my promise. I got Kitty hurt. Soul wrapped me in his arms. Spirit and Justin both took the Albarn sisters to the Dispensary. Cadie and Crona both went to their rooms after Cadie gave me a hug and told me that Kitty would be alright. With that all done. Soul and I both went to spread the news that Maka and Kitty were in the Dispensary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys...so I had this thought of doing the last part from another Fanfic I read. I totally forgot what it was called and who the author was but it really showed that Spirit was a good dad and not a creep. So if you wrote it and are reading this THANK YOU! I really loved it. So anyway review please...^_^ you'll get to know more about why Maka and Sarah both freaked out when Kitty was thrown against the wall and who Jess and Mikey are if you do! Promise! EDIT: I DID NOT DO THE POEM! I GOT IT OFF LINE! Again it's not mine.<strong>_


	19. Wake me up

**_Hey guys...hehe..hehe...please don't kill me._**

**_Sarah: YOU LEFT THEM HANGING! FOR A MONTH!_**

**_Soul: It's not cool Ann._**

**_I know okay! Just I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomen! *Bows* Oh and thanks for those who reviewed..._**

**_Sarah: HEY GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK MY INSTRUMENT SHOULD BE?_**

**_Soul: Yeah. She needs one. Any way Annerizu does not under any law own Soul Eater no mater how much she wishes._**

**_Sarah: Yeah she only owns me and Kitty!_**

* * *

><p>~No POV hours later~<p>

Soul carried his little sister over to the bed Kitty was sleeping on. He covered her with his jacket and Sarah curled up into a ball at her meister's feet. Soul kissed her forehead and leaned a little over, nudging Sarah's cheek with his nose. With that he went and sat next to Maka who was sleeping peacefully next to Kitty. He watched the three of them. "Pft. Girls are so uncool. But still. These are the coolest girls ever." Soul said closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Soul?"

Soul's eyes opened and looked around. His sister was still fast asleep next Kitty and Kitty was still too out of it to even hear anything going on. So the only one left was Maka. He looked over to his meister. "Hey what's up Maka?" Soul asked.

"Has Kitty woken up?" Maka asked.

"No but Stein said that it was going to take a while until Kitty's defects goes dormant again so she might be asleep for awhile." Soul said. "What's her full defect?"

"No one really has a name for it but when Kitty was born her bones were very weak and her organs weren't fully constructed. Mama and Papa didn't want her as a meister but Kitty made friends with Alister before they could talk to Kitty about it." Maka explained. "So when Kitty begged Mama and Papa to let her become a meister they tried to explain to her than she was weak. Kitty refused to take no for an answer though. She bugged Mikey to help her on her training and for me to read more books with her. She made herself stronger by the time she was five. But still everyone is still worried so much about her because her defect still compromises her abilities to fight because her organs weren't fully constructed."

Soul looked over to the two girls he knew as fragile on the bed. However wrong that may be on the outside he knows that they are. The two innocent girls that have been friends since they met were fragile. On the outside looking in you could never spot the simple and little hints that Soul picks up by watching his sister and her meister. Like whenever Sarah smiles it's mostly fake and how when Kitty is hurt she rubs her arms as if to warm herself up. Soul picked up on the girls habits long ago. "That's pretty cool." Soul said smiling at the girls with his sharp teeth showing.

"How is that cool Soul?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Not the defect Maka. You're sister and mine." Soul said. "They're awesome. The coolest. Kitty became strong despite the obstacles and Sarah became her best friend. Always there to help and guide her."

Maka smiled. "Yeah. I know." She said. "Um...Soul? Could you get me some water please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Soul said getting up and moving to get Maka some water.

I could get use to this... Maka thought smiling.

~Two days later~Sarah's POV~

I stared at Kitty. Everyone was here visiting Maka and Kitty was still asleep. It's bugging the crap out of me. I poked her side and scowled. "Um...Hey Sarah. Are you hungry or anything?" I looked up and saw Tsubaki.

"No thanks I'm good Tsubaki." I said emotionlessly.

"Sarah. You need to move." Soul said.

"Nope I'm fine." I said not moving an inch. Finally Kid grabbed me by my waist. "NO KID PUT ME DOWN!"

"Liz! Patty! She needs a shower!" Kid cried as he held me down.

"NO I DO NOT!" Then the sound of a yawn made me look over at Kitty. Her blue eyes were foggy and she was just staring at Kid and I. "KITTY!"

Kid kept me in place as I tried to glomp her. Liz and Patty both grabbed me and pulled me away from my meister. Damn I hate people.

~Kitty's POV~

What the heck? Where am I? Who are all these people and why are they here? Why is Nee-chan in a bed? Where's Nii-san and Momma and Papa? Reflectively I started crying. The weird boy with the black hair with three white stripes walked over to me. "What's the matter Kitty?" He asked me.

"Where's Momma and Papa and Nii-san!?" I asked. "And why am I here? Who are yous? I'm scared."

"Oh boy. Hey Kitty come here." I did as told and went to my older sister. "I can't move very well but what did you do this morning?"

"Silly Nee-chan. We went to the park with Nii-san and Jessica because Momma and Papa were fighting again and they had an assignment to do so we played for an hour but I got bored so we went to Alistair's house to play with him. Then we went home and Momma and Papa were still fighting so Nii-san let us watch TV in his room with Jess. Then then! We went out when Momma and Papa stopped yelling at each other and there was cake!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Then after cake we went to bed."

"Oh so you remember the day before Mikey was made a death-scythe."

"MIKEY-NII-SAN IS A DEATH-SCYTHE?" I asked shocked.

Maka sweatdropped. "Well yeah Kitty. I forgot Imoto how old are you?" Maka asked.

"I'm four!" I said holding my fingers for four up. They were longer. But I have short fingers. This makes no sense. "My fingers are bigger."

"Kitty. You're not four. You're fifteen." A pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes said softly.

"Noooo...I'm four."

"No Kitty-chan. You're fifteen." Maka said softly.

~Sarah's POV~Half an hour later~

Liz and Patty locked the door to the shower and so I took a totally forced shower. It turned out my snow white hair was now the color of red snow with dirt in it. I guess I never really did get shower after our fight and didn't really notice the cut on the back of my head. Wonder how I got that. So I washed my body and hair. It was the color of snow white and my pale skin was raw red from trying to get all the dirt off. I changed into jeans and an old tee-shirt of Soul's. It had a music note on it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a little make-up. Sticking my hands in my pockets I walked back to the dispensary. In socks. I was happy they left them for me. However when I opened the door I hit something. "OW!" That was Kitty's voice.

"KITTY!" I jumped inside and hugged her half to death.

"Sarah? Why are you hugging me? And why am I in the dispensary? AND WHY IS MAKA HERE TOO!?"

"Hey Kitty! How old are you?" Tsubaki asked Kitty.

"Nine. Why?" Kitty asked.

"Alright. We're working on this." Soul said.

"What? What happened? Still lost here!" Kitty said.

"Sarah, Kitty has amnesia." Nygus said.

This sunk in. Craaaaaaaap. "Well it worked when Sarah hit her head in with the door. Let's try that again!" Black Star said.

"You are a moron!" I said hitting Black Star over the head.

Kitty giggled. Black Star scowled and walked out with Tsubaki following him. Kitty got up. "What's his problem?" She asked point out after him.

I shrugged. "So what do you remember?" Kid asked.

"I remember Sarah and I meeting and that's it." Kitty said. She rubbed her head. "Ow. That really did hurt."

"Sorry." I said holding out my hand. Kitty took and I pulled her up. A little too well because she hit her head on the medical cabinet. "Oops..."

"OW!" She took a very large book and hit me over the head with it. "BAKA!"

"OWWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR HITTING MY HEAD ON THE CABINET!" Kitty shouted.

"Umm...girls?" Kitty and I both looked at Kid.

"WHAT!?" We shouted together.

Kid hid behind his weapons after that. Soul walked over. "Hey could you two keep it down? And Kit what do you remember now?"

"Oh well I remember getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter by Blair." Kitty said nonchalantly.

"Wow...you've skipped a lot then." Liz commented.

"Yeah. Ow." Kitty held her head and coughed. Some blood fell from her lips. "Oh...that freaking sucks." So Kitty went back to bed and Nygus gave her some pills and ordered her not to leave the bed while she was gone. HA! She should know I'd be dragging her out of the room.

"And Sarah."

"Hum?"

"Don't even think about it." She said as she waved bye.

"Damn it." I cursed.

Kitty scowled and glared at me. Liz, Kid and Patty excused themselves because they had something to do for Lord Death and Black Star and Tsubaki haven't come back. "How are you feeling Kitty?" Maka asked.

"Alright but shouldn't I be worrying about you?" She asked.

"No. I'm okay. I just can't move."

Kitty hung her head. I know her pain. Maka has yet to ask ME of anything but she's having fun asking Soul for stuff. "Just work on getting your memory back Kitty." Soul said sitting next to Maka.

"KITTY~!" We all but Maka jumped when Spirit jumped on Kitty. Making her head connect with the wall behind her. Ouch. I could just see the stars in her eyes now.

I plugged my ears and watched as Soul put headphone on and held Maka's ears. Kitty screamed. Loudly and very high. Spirit was on the ground in seconds. "OW~!" Kitty cried grabbing the back of her head. "What is wrong with you Papa? That really hurt!"

"Well you were out for a week." I said.

"Say what?" She asked with a raised brow.

"You my friend were out for a week." Kitty just stared at me so I did something that would be normal for me when she does this. "Hey Logan I shot you." I even did the guns. No effect. "What?"

"You have three seconds to run." With that being said I ran. As fast as my legs could take me. All the way home.

~Kitty's POV~Two hours later~

Damn my head hurts. Maka and Soul brought me up to speed before Soul decided it was time to go find Sarah after two hours. "Hey catch." I caught in my hand a candy. Soul popped Maka's into her mouth and I popped mine in. "I got lemon flavored."

"Yuck. Seaweed." Maka said making a face.

I giggled and watched as Soul left. Only to take a few glances at my sister. "Sooooo Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...Did Jay come at all?" I was blushing and I knew this.

"Once yeah. But he's been on a mission with Alex since the day we got back." Maka said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't worry Kitty. He likes you. I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks Nee-san. Night."

"Night." I turned over and smiled as I watched the room go dark and I fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys...anyway please review...that quote is not mine...the one that Sarah said. Umm...I know it's short and you might not get how the defect works but I'll try to explain it more later...I know this one wasn't close to the anime so sorry. Anyway cookies for reviews so please review <strong>_


	20. Something new

**_H-Hey g-guys! Don't kill me...please..._**

**_Maka: You really procrastinate a lot._**

**_I know..._**

**_Liz: It's kinda sad really._**

**_Get on with it. You can torture me later with not posting for what was it...three months?_**

**_Maka: Yes and now. Guys. Please. Answer her question as to what instrument should Sarah play. One of the reasons she's really putting it off._**

**_Liz: Yeah and Ann does not own Soul Eater. She only owns Kitty and Sarah._**

**_Happy Reading~!_**

* * *

><p>~ A few weeks later~Sarah's POV~<p>

Kitty pulled up her hood to her white and blue hoodie. Under that was a scooped neck blue shirt that went with her eyes well. She was also wearing a skirt similar to Maka's but it was a dark blue not black. I was pulling on my white fingerless gloves. I was wearing blue skin tight jeans, blue tank-top and a white sweater over that. I also had a tie I was going to wear. It's black and reminds me of my mother trying to control me. I pulled it on and pulled my curly hair out from under it. Kitty cut it for me so it now sits to the middle of my upper back. I put a blue clip in it just to keep some of the hair out of the way but other than that I was fine with it down. I pulled on my blue converse that Soul got me after Kitty and I got our 50th soul a few months ago. I still can't believe that we've got that many souls in that short of time..."Sarah? Hello? Anybody in there?" Kitty was waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and shook my head. "What?" I asked.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling and getting up. We crossed arms and skipped out of our room.

"We're off to see the Doc. The wonderful Doc of Stein." We sang as we skipped

"Since when is Stein wonderful?" Soul asked as he looked up from his eating eggs.

"He's not." Kitty stated as she unhooked her arm and sat at the table. She leaned over to put on her socks and shoes.

"Yeah it just goes with the song." I said picking up an apple out of the fruit basket.

I bit into it hard and then spit it out. "What? Bitter?" Soul asked.

"No rotten." I said putting it in the trash.

"We can go food shopping later right Maka?" Kitty asked.

"Yea. Tsubaki and I'll come too." Maka said as she read from her book.

"Okay so see you guys at school!" Kitty and I shouted out the door as we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty and I wondered throughout the DWMA. "We should probably get to others." I pointed out.

Kitty sighed though and kept walking forward. I followed like a good friend and found myself with Kitty in front of the tree. Our tree.

~Flashback~Sarah Age 9 and a half~

"Kit!" I whined as I pulled on my meister. "If we're late again Maka will Maka-chop us again and I don't think I can take another hit to my skull." I rubbed the top of my head trying to get the feeling away.

Kitty wouldn't budge. "I want to show you something." She just said. "Don't worry we won't be late. Papa will make sure for me."

So I followed Kitsune Amaya Albarm to a sapling tree in front of the DWMA. "It's a sapling. Why are we here?" I asked annoyed with my meister. "Your gonna make us late!"

Kitty's light blue eyes looked at me. "No I won't. I promise I won't let Maka hit you okay?" Kitty said. She then got down on her knees. She stared at the tree. "Come on." She said pulling me down.

I rolled my eyes but joined her on the ground. "Again why are we here?" I asked annoyed.

"I bet that this tree will grow the biggest and the strongest. That it'll stay here with our children's children. Watch over them. Maybe grow with a soul bond." Kitty said. "Jessica and Nii-san have a tree like that."

"So? We're not your brother and Jessica. We're different." I said blowing my bangs out of my face.

"Not by much." Kitty said. Her eyes were fully trained on the tree though. "I really want to have a bond tree though."

"FINE! If we make this our bond tree will we get to class?" I shouted at her.

Kitty smiled softly. "Sure." She said.

"Alright then! We have a bond tree!"

~end of flashback~

Who knew that this tree could have such a changing effect on us. "Can we stand in the rain?" My admiration for the tree was now put aside as I looked to my meister. Her back was to me but I could tell she was crying. I knew what she was saying by that.

"I know I am. The question for you is...can you?" I asked.

~Flashback~Kitty Age 11~

Sarah and I both were walking back from a movie. One that we were both scared to death of now. "I really hate horrors." I said.

"With you there." Sarah said. Her bright red eyes caught something before I could get out my phone to tell Maka we were on our way home. "Hey look at that!" She said pointing to a sign.

I looked over and saw the sign of a new music store that must have just opened. "Cool can we go home now?" I asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Nope. We're gonna check it out!" She said as she pulled me along towards the store.

I dug my heels into the ground but Sarah still pulled me along. Next thing I knew I was in the music store standing next to Sarah as she looked through the records. "Why are we here? I wanna go home." I whined.

"I wanna see if they have anything that Soul might like. His birthday is next month." Sarah said. Her hand stopped and her mouth dropped. "No freaking way!"

"What?" I asked peering over her shoulder. She pulled on a cover and I saw a two boys with pure white hair and blood red eyes in black suits with white shirts that were open. A little girl with curly white hair and strawberry eyes stood in between them wearing a black dress with white lace and a black hair band. They all wore the same board look on their face. "Whoa...is that...you?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "This was our first album together. I can't believe it's still in stores." She said pulling on it. "Do you think we could get it?" She asked batting her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sure why not." I said.

So Sarah picked a few other records and we walked over to the counter. That was until we noticed the karaoke machine. "OH! Does that work!?" Sarah asked the man behind the counter.

He looked over to it. "Yeah it does but it's for our karaoke nights. Which will start just after I ring you up." He said smiling.

Sarah looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please?" She asked.

I sighed. I was not getting home fast enough. "Alright. But if we get rimmed I'm blaming you." I said pointing at her.

"Alright." The guy said. "Nice. Hey you look like this girl on the cover."

"That's because she is me." Sarah said.

The man stared blankly at her. "No seriously."

"Yeah. I'm Sarah Evans just don't tell." Sarah said putting her finger to her lips.

The man was in awe of Sarah. Just as he finished ringing us up the karaoke night started. Sarah raised her hand first and grabbed mine as well. My eyes widened but we were chosen and I could not back out. "What song little ladies?" The DJ asked us.

"Sand in the rain by Superchick." Sarah said. Music flowed into the speakers and we started to sing.

(Sarah, Kitty, Both) 

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

_So stand in the rain_

Stand your ground

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

You stand in the rain

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

She wants to be found

The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day, whats lost can be found

_So stand in the rain_

Stand your ground

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

You stand through the pain

_You won't drown_

And one day, whats lost can be found

**_You stand in the rain_**

~End of Flashback~

"I don't think I can." Kitty's voice cracked with emotion.

I put my hands in my pockets. "Huh? I knew that this would happen soon. Right after the white blood incident. You just seem to break after the fact." I said. "I have something for you then." I walked over to the tree and put my backpack at the roots. Then I turned and left her. Walking back to our class.

~Kitty's POV~

I bit my lip hard. I broke and Sarah was going to let me take care of myself. She knows how I work. I held my arms tightly around the elbows. Tears flowed from my eyes as I stared at her bag. If she left it she knew something was in it that I would need. So I grabbed the bag and opened the zipper. Inside it was a hoodie, hairband, picture of all of us together, camera, CD player, CD's, headphones, a book and her MP3 player. First thing I grabbed was her camera. Last time I saw this was when we took our trip to the beach a few weeks back. I turned it on and sat at the foot of the tree. I scrolled through the pictures but my eyes were caught on one of me and Sarah. I was splashing water on her and she held her hands up in an attempt to block the water. Then a video. "Hey Sarah! Block it! Yeah like that!" I heard Soul's voice say to mock his sister.

"Soul shut up!" Sarah yelled.

A giggle was heard and Soul turned to Arcadia. She sat with her knees to her chest in a swimsuit that we practically forced her to wear. A smile spread on her face as she giggled at us. Then we saw Maka and Tsubaki sneaking up on her. Maka mouthed three and the two picked Arcadia up and ran to the water. They all screamed as their feet hit the water. "Don't worry Tsubaki! YOU'RE GOD WILL SAVE YOU!" Black Star yelled from the background before coming into the picture and running into the water.

Liz and Patty joined shortly afterwards. "GIRLS! YOU ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed before running out into the water.

"Well that leaves just you and I, Crona." Soul said turning to Crona who was in trunks that Soul let him borrow. "Come on let's join them."

"No I don't know how to deal with this." Crona whined.

"COME ON CRONA! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" Sarah and I called to him. Arcadia and Maka both shrugged and ran up the beach. They grabbed Crona and pulled him into the water.

Suddenly it all got fuzzy. Soul's face was then put on. "Hey well that's my cue to go in." Soul said.

"SOUL DON'T YOU DARE DROP MY CAMERA IN THE WATER!" Sarah screamed at her brother.

"I'm not!" Soul shouted at her. "Bye anyone who's watching this."

The screen went black and I went to the next pic. It was Sarah just sitting on her bed with her guitar. The next was a video. Of her. "Hey Kit. If you're watching this then you feel that you can't stand in the rain anymore." Sarah said. "Do you remember when we first sang that song together? Good times good times. Well while you're in the shower now I'm gonna give you a little thing call courage to breath and stand in the rain. This song is called Breathe and I know you love it. Here we go." Sarah pushed back her wet hair and started to strum her guitar. 

Please tell me you'll fight this fight

I can't see without your light

I need you to breathe into my life

Don't tell me this is goodbye

I won't grieve - it's not yet time

Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive

So keep breathing

Go on breathe in

Keep on breathing

Go on breathe in

Just breathe

Each breath breathed means we're alive

And life means that we can find

The reasons to keep on getting by

And if reasons we can't find

We'll make up some to get by

'Til breath by breath we'll leave this behind

So keep breathing

Go on breathe in

Keep on breathing

Go on breathe in

Just breathe

All you have to do is breathe

She looked back up and her smile was very sweet but sad. "Now I know that you love everyone but if you can't breathe right now take some time. I'll cover you for TWO only two classes. Or better yet, if you need it, ask Lord Death for a mission. I love you. Don't forget that. Bye." Sarah reached over and the picture of her sitting with a guitar on her lap showed again.

I lied back and smiled. I love my weapon.

~Sarah's POV~

"Sarah where is Kitty?" Stein asked me.

"Uh...Kitty is..."

"Right here." My meister walked in just as the bell rang. She blue eyes blinked innocently. "Did you need me for something Professor Stein."

I could almost see Stein's mouth drop as he saw Kitty in the mini-skirt. Laughing at it was not my option because everyone was eyeing her. One look from me though and everyone was ducking into their books. Stein readjusted his glasses. "No but you would have been late if it weren't for you arriving right on the bell." Stein said.

"Perfect timing then right?" Kitty said in a totally Lolita/chibi way. Stein nodded. I think to avoid any further conflict with her skirt. So Kitty being annoying skipped up to her seat.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Liz who was sitting next to Maka.

"Is Kitty alright? I mean you both normally come to class together." Liz said.

"It's always perfectly symmetrical with you two...it was gone." Kid said banging his head on the table.

"Oh yeah Kit's fine." I said.

"Huh? What about me?" Kitty asked.

I scooted to make room. Tsubaki scooted a little too. "Oh hey we're throwing a party in honor of you and Maka, Kitty." Liz said as Kitty sat next to me.

"Oh that sound like fun but what for?" Kitty asked.

"For getting better and having your memory back." Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty cried as she stood up. "We're gonna invite Arcadia and Corna too!"

"Cool." Kitty and I said in sync.

"Hey you two are back to normal." Maka said smiling.

"Really?" We said together again. We shrugged and leaned over the desks. "Hey Tsubaki? Where's Black Star?"

Before Tsubaki could answer a knife came out of nowhere and hit the wall. "I advise you to cut the chit-chatter." Stein said, menacingly. "otherwise, next time I won't hit the wall."

"Scary..." Kitty said.

I nodded fast. "Hey you okay?" I asked as Stein talked to Black Star about his fight.

"Yeah thanks." She said smiling.

We turned our attention back at Stein and the others after that. "What's been eating at Black Star lately?" Maka asked.

"He's fighting so much these days." Kitty said.

"Yeah I know. Ten fights and ten victories." I commented.

"Without using his weapon. Something's up." Soul said.

I looked over at Tsubaki. She must feel really down because she's not being any help to Black Star. Stein started the lesson and I tried to pay attention but my mind kept on wandering to Black Star and Tsubaki. I feel so bad about them.

~Kitty's POV~

"As you know the kishin's madness has woken the witch Arachne, and with her arrival the organization Arachnophobia is once again active." Stein explained.

He slammed his hand on the board. Thus putting the sign: 'Dual Arts' up as well. "So now it's time to learn about Dual Arts."

Sarah pulled on my arm. "What's that?" She whispered in my ear.

"Listen and you'll find out." I whispered back.

"It's simpler if I don't explain it in words." Stein said as he fixed the sign. "This lesson you'll learn by doing not listening." Huh? "Some of you are slower than others, so we'll see."

I noticed he was looking at Liz, Kid and Patty. Poor them. Sarah giggled but Stein looked at her make her shut up. "I'm not that slow...am I?"

I sighed and held my head up with my hand. "Sometimes you are."

"Alright if I call your name please step to the front of the classroom. First up we have Ox and Harvar. Get up here." Stein called. Both Ox and Harvar walked to the front. "Two newly recovered students. Maka with Soul of course and Kitty with Sarah."

"Sweet." Maka said as she got up.

"Great." I said with a sigh. Just have a recovered memory might as well get hit in the head more right? Great just great.

Sarah and I with our siblings got to the front of the class. I was getting a little pink because I don't really know how to fight in a skirt. I'll ask Maka for help later. "And lastly." Stein looked over at the door. "Black Star! Get back in here!" He called.

When Black Star walked back in he was all sweaty. "In or out make up your mind." He complained.

"Uhh...why are you all sweaty?" Maka asked.

She was ignored. Damn it! I wanted to know too! "I'm afraid you might destroy the classroom if you use your weapon so..." I turned and looked at Tsubaki getting up. "So you're on your own."

Poor Tsubaki. She must feel really bad. I turned back to Stein. "Up until this point you're training has been resonating with your respective partners, but the fact of the matter is that you're still just kids. A single soul resonance won't be enough for the type of enemy we're facing now. So what I'm going to teach you today is how to resonate souls as a team."

"All seven of us are suppose to match wavelengths?" Maka asked dryly.

"I realize this is a new concept for you." Stein said. "But give it a try. Come after me with all your might."

"Already? Just like that?" Maka asked.

"Not happening." I muttered.

~Sarah's POV~

I almost hid behind Kitty. I say that because Stein is a freaking LUNNY! "Go ahead! I'll dissect you all." He hissed at us.

All of us had that blankness. Me I was scared to death. Now we have classic Black Star. "HELL YEAH!" He shouted. And there you have it folks.

The seven of us got into stances. Kitty and I though just stood next to one another. Sure he said to come at him but we were just watching. We've done this before. We know when to attack. Plus...Kitty's never fought in a skirt before so this should be interesting. "I have no clue how to do this." I muttered to Kitty.

"Maybe it'll be easy..." She muttered back.

"You know saying that will just make it super hard right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Just checking." I transformed in a hue of purple and Kitty's soul connected with mine.

She caught me one handed and held me behind her head. Stein stopped turning his screw and Black Star just jumped right in. "DIE YOU MAD SCIENTIST FREAK!"

After a minute of Black Star's punches while Stein had flipped and sat in his chair he called: "Anyone else wanna try? Don't overthink it. It won't do you any good."

"I can barely think at all with this many people watching us." Maka said.

Stein moved his chair causing Black Star to fall forwards. "Damn you!"

Kitty and I just watched as it all went to hell. Both Ox and Maka hurt, unintentionally for Maka, Black Star. "Are you two gonna join in or not?" Stein asked us.

"I don't know. They're doing such a good job." Good sarcasm Kitty. Very good! But Kitty sighed and held me at an angle. "Might as well though."

I felt the calmness of her soul intertwine with mine. Kitty took a running start and jumped into the air. Stein moved out of the way at the last second. Kitty anticipated this and pulled my blade up before it hit the ground. She spun it so then it slashed at his chair at least. I felt the dull edge against metal of the chair. Kitty jumped towards Stein. He moved and I felt Kitty's soul frustrated. "Calm."

Kitty stopped and Ox went to poke at her. She turned with a glare. Her eyes were not kind. "Do it Ox. I dare you. You'll die." She literally meant that.

"One warning dude. She doesn't like you much and she can do it." No lie there. If Kitty is mad enough or really hates you get out of the way and stay out of the way. She won't even really try to kill you. It just happens one way or another.

"That was eve worse then I'd expected." Stein rubbed the top of his head. COME ON! Kitty and I at least got close right? No? Well then!

Black Star sat up. "I'm done with this." He muttered. Black Star stood up and Kitty walked over to Maka. "Professor, I'm gonna beat the crap out of Ox now. Will you act as fight supervisor?"

"Save your fighting for after class." Stein said as the two boys stood across from each other.

"Sure thing professor but Black Star and I are gonna have to settle this eventually." Ox said.

Man, they both just told Stein that their gonna fight even without his permission. That's a little cold dudes. "Why do I even bother?" Stein sighed.

Ox's glasses glinted. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against the royal thunder commander?" Yes, yes I do. Black Star? Totally.

I blinked and Ox was on the ground. That's eleven. Eleven straight victories. Stein sighed. "I asked them to work together and they beat each other up instead." Stein said.

~Kitty's POV~

"They don't seem to get it." Huh? What does Stein mean by that?

I kneeled down to my sister. "Hey Maka? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay." The bell rang though and it was time for break. What was Stein talking about? What did he mean?

"Hey Kitty?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Sarah. "What?"

"We should go look up what Stein was talking about right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again...please don't kill me. I kinda like the living. The songs are both by Superchick and are called Stand in the rain and Breath. If you didn't like the flashbacks I'm sorry. I was a little bored when writing that part and there's not that much to write about in that episode. Yes I changed their outfits once again. They shall be in them for a while though. I wanted to put them in-spolier if you haven't read the manga-the spatori outfit. Or my version of what they'd wear. I hope you liked the chapter. <em>**


	21. Memories to share

_**Kitty: Hey guys! Kitty here. Now Ann knows how mad you are at her. She doesn't blame you. But writer's block is a mean and cruel jerk. So try not to be too mad please? Kid?**_

_**Kid: Ann does not own Soul Eater.**_

_**Kitty: Only the characters you don't see or hear about in the anime or manga.**_

* * *

><p>~Sarah's POV~two days later~<p>

I walked around a store with Arcadia, Maka, and Kitty. We were all trying to find dresses. I honestly didn't need one but I was still dragged along for giving opinions. Even if they didn't matter. "Is this one okay?" I turned my head towards Cadie. She held up a white dress that hit the floor.

"No. No white." I said sternly.

Cadie pouted. "I always wear white though." She said.

I did the thinker pose. Then she should wear black. "Black." I said.

"Black what?" Maka asked from behind me.

"Just thinking. If Arcadia always wears white then she should wear her opposite and wear black. Crona should wear white also." Soon it was my mission to find Cadie a dress.

Kitty tried to help but was coming up empty. I pouted as I could not find a dress in black Cadie's size. When I was about to give up though, I saw it. A total black dress covered in lace. It hits the knee and was Cadie's size. I gave it to her and dictated she wore black gloves and calf boots. Maka had already picked out her outfit and Kitty said her's was a surprise so we were off to a picnic in the park with the other girls.

~Kitty's POV~Half an hour later~

All of us laughed at Liz's story of the first time they met Kid. "Alright yeah laugh it up." Liz said. "I bet you two have some stories to tell." Liz pointed to Maka and I.

"Oh, yes. Loads of them." I said smiling.

"Wanna hear about the time our brother almost got us killed?" Maka asked biting into a sandwich.

"YEAH!" Everyone almost yelled.

"Alright, alright. Let's see..."

~Kitty age 4~Maka age 6~Mikey age 8~

A tiny girl in a little green dress followed her siblings. Her strawberry blonde hair was curly and her blue eyes bright. "Maka!" She cried pulling on a her older sister with ash blond hair and jade green eyes' pink dress.

"Yes Kitsune?" Maka asked turning to the four year old.

"Where we going?" She asked with a cough at the end.

Maka frowned at her sister. "You can't come." Maka said to her. "Go home."

"Maka! What's taking you so long?" A boy with ash blond hair and clear blue eyes asked turning the corner to see his sisters. "Oh. Hey little Kit."

Kitty pouted. "I wanna come." She whined.

Michael looked to each of his sisters and smiled. He took Kitty by the hand and lifted her onto his back. "There. Now she can come and not be left behind." Mikey said.

Maka pouted. She hadn't known Mikey's plan. His plan was to run away with his sisters. Away from their parent's constant fighting. So not knowing any of this Maka didn't want to bring her sick little sister anywhere. "She'll just be in the way." Maka muttered.

"Nah." Mikey said smiling at Maka.

"Yay! Yay!" Kitty cried as she jumped up and down on her brother's back. "You're the best Nii-san!" Kitty smiled widely and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Nee-chan's the best too."

Mikey struggled to keep his youngest sister on his back. "Stop squirming Kitten." Mikey said as he tried to keep her on his back.

"Sworry." Kitty said with a cute smile.

So off the Albarn children went. "Where are we going Mikey?" Maka asked as they walked around death city.

"Wherever we want." Mikey said. "No one should notice we're gone." He wasn't looking in front of him.

"A soul deveriv-" A girl with long brown hair with a book in her hands as she walked. With her head in the book she walked into Mikey. She flew backwards, her book and glasses going askew. "Hey! My glasses!" She cried.

Mikey turned back to his front vision. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I wasn't looking."

Maka picked up the square glasses that got knocked off and handed them to the girl. "Here." Maka said as she did.

"Thanks." The girl put her glasses back on. Her forest green eyes magnified under them.

"Yous okay?" Kitty asked leaning in closer to see the girl.

"Yeah. I'm fi-ah!" The girl grabbed her ankle as she stood up. "Crap."

"Does your ankle hurt?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Just a sprain." She said with a smile. "I'm Jessica by the way. Jessica Brooke."

"Michael Albarn." Mikey said smiling and lifting Kitty higher on his back. "These are my sisters Maka and Kitten."

"NO! Nii-san it's Kitsune! That's my full 'ame." Kitty said with a pout.

Mikey chuckled. "Well, yes but I like to call you Kitten, Kitten." He explained.

Kitty continued to pout. Jessica giggled. "Awe~! She's cute."

Maka pouted. Once again her little sister got attention. "Mikey~!" Maka whined.

"Oh sorry Maka. Could you hold onto Kitten while I carry Jessica?" Mikey asked Maka with a smile.

Maka nodded slightly. Kitty slid off her brother's back and Mikey leaned down to pick Jessica. Maka held her had out to Kitty. Kitty took it and smiled at her older sister. "Let's go to the DWMA's dispensary. They have my file there." Jessica said as she leaned on Mikey.

"That's a lot of steps to do with a sprained ankle." Mikey commented as they started to walk towards the DWMA.

"I've done worse." Jessica said with a wicked grin.

Maka and Kitty followed behind. Kitty looking at everything around them. Blue eyes caught blood red ones the glowed in an alleyway. "Maka." Kitty tugged her sister back to watch the eyes.

"What?" Maka asked annoyed. Kitty pointed to the eyes. "So? A lot of people have red eyes Kitty."

"But they're glowing." Kitty argued.

While the younger two argued over the eyes the older ones were up ahead talking. "So where ya from?" Mikey asked Jessica.

"Oh, New York." Jessica said with a slight smile. "Came here because my mom left me with one word, Meister."

"How'd you get here then?" Mikey asked. "Last I checked you couldn't get on a plane without a guardian's or Lord Death's consent if you are any part of the DWMA."

"I contacted Lord Death and he gave me permission." Jessica explained.

"Then why couldn't you ju-"

"NII-SAN!" Mikey was cut off by Kitty and Maka's screams.

"The girls!" The two breathed. Mikey picked Jessica up bridal style and ran back. In that alleyway was a Kishin if Mikey had ever seen one before. The kishin had Kitty up and looked ready to eat her whole. Maka was in the other claw.

"Michael are you a weapon perchance?" Jessica asked Mikey.

"Yeah. Scythe. But the wavelength..." Mikey started.

"Mine's compatible with anyone's." Jessica said. "Don't worry about my ankle. I can hold it for a little while."

Mikey then put her down and with a black mist a long bladed black scythe took his place. Jessica noticed the white kanji on the handle but couldn't decipher them. She had to act before the girls got their souls eaten. Gripping tightly to the handle of the scythe Jessica charged. She sliced the arm Maka was being held on. Maka dropped and Jessica grabbed her by the waist, throwing her out of the alley. "I'll get help!" Maka yelled getting up as Jessica held back the kishin's claw.

"That'd be helpful!" Jessica muttered pushing the kishin back. 'Damn, if I could just...' She thought.

Mikey could feel Jessica's soul vibrate against his handle. "You can use Soul Force?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, a little. Sorry if I'm hurting you." Jessica said wincing.

"No, just thinking. If you could get close enough..."

"Michael you are a genius!" Jessica shouted as she formed a plan in her mind. Jessica forced herself back. The kishin gave a grueling grin of slob and yellow teeth, making the meister give a disgruntled groan before charging head on with a battlecry. In one fluid motion Jessica switched Mikey to her right side, opening her left hand. A greenish-blue spark came from her left palm as she aimed it for the kishin's stomach. Of course the kishin dodged, doing exactly what Jessica wanted it to do. Without a second thought Jessica brought Mikey's blade down on top of the kishin's arm that held Kitty. Kitty dropped into Jessica's waiting arms.

Jessica dodged an attack with the new hand that the kishin got somehow. Kitty started to cough. "Kitten! Hold on!" Mikey said, worried about what could happen if she started to cough up blood.

Jessica, praying for a way out, decided that throwing Kitty out of the fight would be the best option. Being gentle Jessica threw Kitty out into the road. "Run!" Jessica yelled to her.

The kishin would not let the four year old run. Her soul being too valuable. He went to grab her a black scythe came down on top of him. Jessica looked up from her spot where she got hit as the kishin ran after Kitty. A woman with ash blond hair and emerald green eyes looked down at the kishin. "Stay away from my daughter!" The woman cried.

The kishin went to strike. Jessica closed her eyes and stood. "Resonate with me." Mikey said in weapon form. Jessica smirked.

"Sure." She closed her eyes. Her soul softened and grabbed onto Mikey's wavelength. The two were swept into a spin. Mikey's blade changed from being solid to slightly transparent and grew into a large single long blade scythe. The handle changed as well, making it more broad and sturdy. Jessica's eyes opened to see two souls in her eyes. "Soul resonance! Witch Hunter!" Jessica screamed as she ran towards the kishin. In one fell swoop Jessica brought Mikey's blade through the kishin like butter spreading on bread.

The kishin's soul dropped and Mikey changed back into human form. Jessica's eyes went back to their normal forest green coloring and she leaned on the wall. "Michael Spirit Albarn!" The woman yelled at Mikey.

"Mom." Mikey wet to say more but was cut off.

"You should have been more careful!"

"Mom, K-"

"Especially with you-"

"Kami!" A redheaded man that was the scythe yelled over Kami's scolding.

"Kitsune is in need of medical attention." Jessica said biting her lip and hitting her head on the wall.

Kami squeezed her eyes shut. "Spirit! Grab Maka. I'll carry Kitty." Kami said to the man. "Mikey, help your friend."

Mikey grinned at Jessica. "Thanks." He said picking her up bridal style once more.

"Your welcome." Jessica said with a slight sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, do you have a meister?"

"Nope. Not even really in the DWMA yet." Mikey said. "Why?"

Jessica smiled. "Wanna be partners?" She asked.

MIkey grinned. "Sure."

"That didn't happen." Liz said.

"Sure it did. Ask their brother or Jess. It did." Sarah said biting into her sandwich.

"Wow...that's pretty amazing." Tsubaki said.

Maka and I shrugged. "To Mikey she was good. Better than good. We honestly thought they were in love when we were little." Maka said.

"Yeah. I told them once that they had to kiss under the mistletoe at christmas to make up for any presents I didn't like. Both went as red or redder than the christmas lights." I said with a light laugh.

The boys walked up. "Hey." Soul greeted as they walked up. "Maka, it's getting late."

"Oh, yeah. We should probably pack up." Arcadia said with a thoughtful look.

Sarah and I smiled at her. With that we all packed up the food and blanket, said our goodbyes and started home. Sarah then looked at me. "Hey, doesn't Jess remind you a bit of the Professor?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "A little bit yeah. Like her soul force, genius thinking and soul perception."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Maka suggested.

"Or maybe you two just want something to do." Soul said.

We stuck our tongue out at him and ran home. Forgetting all about the similarities between Stein and Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah: It maybe short but it was all she co<strong>**_uld remember. Now, if you would be so kind as to answer what instrument you think I should have please leave a review telling us. Or send Ann a message.__ Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
